The Bone Blood
by Angelo Booth 93
Summary: Bo.-calmarme si calmarme- miro a Brennan ayudar a James a levantarse y le dijo-si algo le pasa a mi hijo si será tu culpa y escucha bien Temperance Brennan NO TE LO VOY A PERDONARla miro con odio y tristeza-NO SABES COMO DESEARIA NO HABERTE CONOCIDO NUNCA- Esta historia es una de las primeras que escribi es pero que les guste


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bones le pertenecen a Fox y a sus creadores

****THE BONE BLOOD*******

Creer en algo que no ves o que no existe es irracional, lo mismo sucede con "seres sobrehumanos" o "sobrenaturales" en los cuales sus creencias no tienen bases científicas solo son un mito.

Todo era "normal" habían logrado volver sanos y salvos el de la guerra, y ella de las islas Maluku. Su reencuentro fue de los mas normal hasta que el menciono a Hanna la corresponsal que lo "ayudo" a ver nuevamente hacia el futuro un futuro que no giraba alrededor de su Bones , ella por fin habi decidido ser fiel a sus sentimientos pero en cuanto escucho…

Bo.-Bones hay algo que quiero decirte  
Br.-claro dime yo también tengo algo que decirte  
Bo.-bien tu primero  
Br.-no tu fuiste el primero en hablar  
Bo.-bien… pues….en Afganistan… Bones mañana …-pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su celular sono- Booth….hola…..si….en el ojo de agua del centro comercial…donde …..en serio…..nononono….porfavor…bien..ok….a ya te vi me ves ok….-Dirigiendose a Brennan- Bones …ella-un mujer se les acercabay estaba a dos pasos de ellos- es Hanna MI NOVIA  
Eso había sido todo la había llamado NOVIA no había divagado ni alucinado Booth había regresado con novia. Pasaban los días y los casos comenzaban a resurgir su casi misma rutina había vuelto a la normalidad y dije casi ya que la NOVIA de Booth se había estado quedando en el departamento de este por lo que hacia lo posible por salir del trabajo a las 7 en punto para cenar con ella; todos sus compañeros del Jeffersonian veían la tristeza de la Dra. Cuando el reloj marcaba las 7 y el se iba Angela se había encargado personalmente de esparcir la noticia de la novia de Booth después de una charla con su amiga.

Ang.-cariño que sucede después de una separación de un año parece…como su solo tuvieran una relación de trabajo. Ya no es el mismo Booth es otro  
Br.-quuuue no no es verdad  
Ang.-no soy tonta ya no desayunan juntos, no van al ROYAL DINNER , no llegan ni se van juntos, no discuten como antes no hay roces, hay algo y me lo estas ocultando cariño porfavor dime me estoy muriendo ….antes con solo ver sus discusiones sus miradas me exitaba y ahora todo es frio  
Br.-Ang Booth… el…..el regreso con novia  
ANG.-QUE?!  
Br.-el regreso con novia  
Ang.-por eso sale corriendo a las 7?  
Br.-si el tiene "cosas que hacer" debe "atenderla bien" y "procurarla"  
Ang.-es mi imaginación o tu Temperance Brennan estas CELOSA  
Br.-Yo no como crees los celos son irracionales son una completa estupidez…..soy tan obvia  
Ang.-si cariño muy muy obvia  
Br.-Ang no se que hacer  
Ang.-primero cuéntame como es que por fin te diste cuenta del amor que sientes por el Bombón del FBI  
Br.-bueno …..pues fue en los últimos meses en la islas ya casi no había nada que hacer asi que me puse a pensar porque no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza; yo estaba tomando un trago y me encontré a James yo le había contado lo de Booth y el me había advertido de su hermano…

_FLASHBACK_  
Js.-tu lo amas y el a ti  
Br.-el amor no es mas que una reacción química y…NO TE RIAS  
Js.-no me rio es solo que….mira cierra los ojos-Brennan no lo quería hacer pero terminó accediendo-bien ahora piensa en los momentos mas tristes que pasaste a su lado, bien ahora en las veces que lo estuviste a punto de perder, ahora en lo momentos en el que tu lo salvaste y en el que el te salvo la vida, ahora en los momentos mas felices que pasaste junto a el, ahora en sus discusiones, ábrelos dime …..que eslo que querías hacer en cada uno de esos momentos  
Br.-Besarlo-el la miraba queriéndole decir "nada mas"- decirle te…. Te… te amo DIOS soy una completa estúpida; el solo me dijo que me amaba y yo por miedo lo rechace  
Js.-pero lo importante es que te diste cuenta  
Br.-si pero y si ahora que regrese el ya no me ama  
Js.-si te ama tanto como yo creo no te ha ni te va a olvidar

2 DIAS ANTES DEL REGRESO  
X.- Salud por nnnooossssotttrooosss  
Br.- siiiii  
X.-brennan que haces aquí con el imbécil de mi hermano  
Br.-yo pues nada jajajajajaa  
X.-ya estas ebria; Hector como pudiste  
H.-tttuuu quuuue ellllllaaa se diviiieerte  
Js.-no no es verdad que quieres de ella  
H.-todo lo que su inútil agente no obtuvo  
Js.-atrevete a tocarla  
H.- y que me vas a hacer hermanito, mirala-ellos se habían alejado ya que era obvio que solo yo estaba ebria- todo lo que tiene y ese inepto no lo obtuvo

Hector se dirijio a la barra para ver que tan ebria estaba pero unos pasos James lo jalo y lo golpeo Hector era mas alto y fuerte asi que logro noquearlo con mucha facilidad

H.-por que no nos vamos a un lugar donde estemos mas…..solitos mmmmm-decia besándome el cuello y tomandome de las caderas  
Br.-mmmm Booth  
H.-si amor soy yo Booth tu Booth….

Cuando estuvimos en su cuarto a mi ya se me abia comenzado a bajar la borrachera era solo un poco mas conciente pero mi cuerpo no me respondia; el seguía besándome y en lugar de causarme placer me…. Me dolían me quemaban intente salir de sus brazos pero…  
H.-no no chiquita no tu y yo nos la vamos a pasar muy bien  
Br.-sueltameee…tu no eres Booth mmmmm dejame AUX…-cuando estuve por gritar el me cubrió la boca era muy fuerte.  
H.-no hermosa aquí no se grita…bueno solo delo lindo que vas a sentir…ya veras…-me tiro en la cama y me tomo las muñecas y con sus piernas fuu…fue abriéndose paso yo traia una falda asi que no le fue muy difícil yo solo suplicaba  
Br.-por favor…. Dejameee…..no no no porfavor dejame ir  
H.-no cariño no te vas a ir de aqui hasta que disfrutes porque veras que me encantas-sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo me comensaba a sentir sucia el ya estaba listo para entrar en mi y yo intentaba cerrarle paso pero sus manos sus asquerosas mano  
Br.-por favor…. Dejameee…..no no no porfavor dejame ir  
H.-no cariño no te vas a ir de aqui hasta que disfrutes porque veras que me encantas-sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo me comensaba a sentir sucia el ya estaba listo para entrar en mi y yo intentaba cerrarle paso pero sus manos sus asquerosas manos me abrían ante el; era horrible tocaba todo a su paso con las manos y su boca yo estaba desnuda mi ropa toda la abia destrozado en sus ojos solo veía una lujuria desbocada y me quemaba…..  
Br.-porfavor no no no!  
H.-oh….tran…tranquila….vas….a ver te va a encantar -el apunto de comenzar a penétrame se escucho como abrían la puerta- que diablos- tan pronto sentí que me soltaba me envolví en la sabana y corri lejos de el  
X.-policia arriba las manos  
H.-oh vamos oficial y por que me va a arrestar eh por tener sexo con MI NOVIA  
Br.-yo no soy tu novia… el estaba abusando de mi  
H.-no es verdad no tienes pruebas  
X.-pero yo si  
Br.-James  
Js.-oficial mi hermano intento abusar de la antropóloga forence Temperance Brennan  
H.-Maldito bastardo van a pagar por todo van a ver pagaran… y hermosa ya nos encontraremos jajajaja  
_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ang.-oh cielo ese…..tipo… intento abu….abuso de ti?  
Br.-si ygracias a dios no logro hacerlo  
Ang.- y Booth lo sabe?  
Br.-no ang booth no losabe y no quiero que sepa  
Ang.-pero el lo debe desaber cariño... booth debe de saber  
Br.- no  
X.-que se supone que es lo que debo saber

Br.-nada  
Bo.-Bones no estoy sordo  
Ang.-cielo lo que pasa….  
Br.-Angela creo que Hodgins te busca  
Ang.-cariño lo correcto se…..  
Br.-AHORA!-Angela salió corriendo ante el grito de la antropóloga  
Bo.-Bones que diablos fue eso  
Br.-tienes algún caso?  
Bo.-no me cambies el tema quieres  
Br.-bien…si tienes algún CASO estare en el libo-Brennan tomo su bata y se dirijio a la salida de la oficina pero Booth la tomo del brazo fuertemente y ella respondió con una mirada fulminante  
Bo.-tenemos un caso….

Después de eso Booth no volvió a tocar el tema intento como pudo sacarle información a Ángela pero no logro nada. Todo comenzaba a tomar un rumbo, pero un rumbo en el que tal vez no habría un retorno

Todo el Jeffersonian y el edificio del FBI sabían de la existencia de Hanna pero no la habían conocido hasta que…..

_*Edificio del FBI*_  
X.-Buenas tardes, busco al agente Booth  
X1.-buenas tardes, losiento pero no puedo darle ese tipo de información si no es familiar o compañera de trabajo  
X.- soy su novia  
X1.-aaaaaah, el agente Booth se encuentra en el Instituto Jeffersonian-contesto fríamente  
X2.-Hola sherry, donde esta Booth  
X1.-Srta. Julian se encuentra en el Jeffersonian  
Ca.-quien era esa mujer  
X1.-la novia del agente Booth  
Ca.-gracias sherry

_*Jeffersonian*_  
X.-pero… dejeme pasar por favor  
P.-lo siento pero no puede el instituto ya cerro nadie puede pasar  
X2.-grandote Booth esta ahí?  
P.-si Srita. Julian  
Ca.-gracias…..-Caroline se acercaba a la plataforma estaban arreglando todo para la fiesta de Halloween cuando dibiso a su agente y a la antropóloga grito-PARA QUE DEMONIOS TE PAGAN BOOTH PARA ADORNAR O ATRAPAR A LOS MALOS!

Bo.-Caroline, que sorpresa yo también te extrañe -decia mientras la abrazaba  
Ca.- ya ya Booth suéltame no soy tu madre, Dra Brennan como le fue en las islas  
Br.-bien gracias  
Cm.-hey carline vendrás a la fiesta  
Ca.-claro tengo que enseñarles a estos dos como actuar-señalaba a Booth y Brennan  
Bo.-no sabes como te extrañe a ti y BONES  
Ca.-cuando le pediras a la doc que sea tu novia- pero esa palabra parecía ser una maldición ya que con tan solo pronunciarla la Novia aparecia  
Bo.-caroline yo ya tengo novia y…..  
X.-amor!-todos voltearon a verla y vieron como la recibió el agente entre sus brazos. Brennan se sintió triste y furiosa y lo único que logro hacer fue salir a su oficina todos la vieron todos menos Booth y Hanna que obviamente se estaban besando. Cuando se separaron Booth la llevo a la plataforma  
Bo.-Cam, Hodgins, Angela, Zack, Wendell, Clark, Daisy, Sweets, Caroline, Bo….donde esta bones  
Ang.-fue a su oficina cielo creo que su celular se le había olvidado o algo asi  
Bo.-oh bueno chicos ella es Hanna mi novia  
Mucho gusto-contestaron al unisono fría y secamente  
X.-Booth, hola hijo Parker esta con Tempe y…..

Bo.-Max dejame presentarte a  
Mx.-tu novia Hanna cierto  
Hn..-si como lo supo  
Mx.-bueno alguien como yo lo sabe con solo mirar  
Hn.-alguien como usted?  
Bo.-yo voy a traer a Parker y a Bones  
Hod.-un ex convicto y ex asesino serial,  
Mx.-si eso soy yo  
Hn.-vaya y como llego a trabajar aquí  
Ang.-Hanna no te parece que eso no es asunto tuyo  
Hn.-losiento soy periodista y no lo puedo evitar  
Mx.-oh no ahí problema Ang, soy el pedre de Tempe  
Hn.-Tempe?  
Dai.-La doctora Temperance Brennan mi mentora  
Ang/Cam/Hod/Mx.-BONES  
Como era posible que no supiera que Bones era la doctora Temperance Brennan; cuando Booth hablaba de ella siempre se refería como Bones nunca por su nombre si decía que era doctora pero era la doctora Bones  
Hn.-vaya y….mm… alguien mas la llama Bones  
Ang.-no no solo Booth y Parker es algo que solo ellos tienen a Brenn le encanta que SOLO los BOOTH la llamen asi-decia con una siniestra sonrisa a la que contagio a todos comenzaba el ataque encontra de Hanna. Ya que era obvio que el agente intentaba olvidar a la mujer de sus sueños

Mx.-hey Zack que están asiendo esos 3-todos voltearon a ver  
Cam.-oh dios otra vez  
Hn.-que  
Hod.-hey Fisher, Arastoo, Nigel que diablos hacen  
Ar.-oh solo un concurso de lucha  
Fisher.-si Max entra  
Mx.-claro los venceré jajajaja  
Hn.-que habla en serio pero con su edad y lo que a hecho  
Mx.-vamos no soy tan viejo

Hod.-vamos agan las apuestas  
Ang/Zack/Cam.-Max-y los de mas a Arastoo  
Ar.-solo le digo que se artes marciales  
Mx.-bueno tendre que cuidarme

_*Oficina de Brennan_*  
(justo después que ella salió dela plataforma al ver a Booth con Hanna)

Br.-ya Brennan ya basta no te puedes poner asi cada que los ves juntos…ya no puedes sufrir mas, el ya paso la pagina solo te queda ser feliz por el…..  
X.- Parker es Brenn  
P.-Doctora Bones hola….porque lloras..-Brenn solo mostro una sonrisa triste-Hanna esta aquí verdad  
Br.-si ella esta aquí  
Mx.-quien es Hannah  
P.-la novia de mi papi; yo no la quiero-decía mientras abrazaba a Brenn-yo a la única que quiero como su novia eres tu-las palabras del pequeño hicieron que la antropóloga esbozara una sonrisa  
Mx.-hey Parker por que no la haces reir mientras yo conozco a Hannah mmm  
P.-sib vamos Dra. Bones  
Br.-Parker por que no quieres a Hannah  
P.-es que yo se que mi papi te quiere pero tiene miedo a que le digas que no y mi mami me dijo que para olvidar a alguien a quien quieres mucho como mi papi a ti tienes que buscar a alguien que te quiera y tu debes aprender a quererla y cuando lo logras es mas fácil olvidar. Pero yo no quiero que mi papi te olvide.  
Br.-creo…. Creo que ya es tarde el ya me olvido  
P.-no eso no es verdad desde que mi papi regreso yo eh ido mas seguido a visitarlo el se asegura de que Hannah no se quede con nosotros para pasar el rato pero por las noches lo escucho susurrar tu nombre el dice "Bones…..Bones….no te vayas Bones…TE AMO Bones…..Te amo quédate conmigo" yo creo que sueña contigo  
Br.-Parker me acabas de hacer muy feliz no sabes como te quiero  
P.-yo también te quiero mucho Dra. Bones  
Br.-Parker solo dime Bones o Tempe  
P.-ok Bones te quiero-Booth miraba desde el marco la escena tan hermosa de su hijo y la mujer de su vida abrazados diciéndose te quiero  
Bo.-y que me puedo unir al abrazo o no –decia con una sonrisa encantadora  
P.-Papi!  
Bo.-hey campeón, como estas eh  
P.-bien papi bones estaba triste pero yo la hice sonreir  
Bo.-aaah estabas triste Bones, por que?  
Br.-no solo me entro una basurita en el ojo es todo  
Bo.-no tienes porque hacerte la fuerte Bones- decía reventándole suavemente la barbilla  
Br.-si, si tengo que….-ambos se miraban a los ojos y se pedían en ellos –ne… necesitas algo-decia mientras se alejaba  
Bo.-si quiero que salgas a ver a Hannah  
Br.-bien vamos

Cuando salieron de la oficina escucharon mucho ruido haci que se hacercaron  
Br.-papa, que rayos haces  
Mx.-estoy bien cielo solo que estos bebes me retarion y …  
Bo.-max pero tu sabes que no puedes…  
Hn.-yo le dije que se iba a lastimar cariño-todos la vieron con cara de y a esta chismosa quien le pidió su opinión- pero no me hizo caso  
P.-pero mi abue Max puede con todo- después de lo que había dicho un silencio se provoco hanna miraba a booth y brennan en busca de respuestas pero no optubo nada, por otro lado cam angela max y los demás se morían por soltar su carcajada ante la "inocencia"de Parker hasta que…  
Br.-bien ya que …..quieren practicar porqueno vamos al 3er piso  
Bo.-gran idea Bones ahí sabran que es bueno  
Cam.-bien y que esperamos voy a pedir que lo preparen  
Mx.-perfecto vamos  
Hn.-booth?  
Bo.-parker pasa mucho tiempo con max y todos somos aquí una familia asi que ….solo vamos si  
Hn.-ok  
Hd oye booth tu contra max  
Bo.-no no quiero lastimar al viejo  
Mx.-hijo aquí el viejo eres tu  
Bo.-trato

Cam ya los estaba esperando en el salón era lo bastante grande tenían colchonetas espejos y un armario de armas blancas. Brennan se lo había pedido con la excusa de que portrabajo no podía mantenerse es forma oviamente angela era la única que sabia el verdadero por que Brennan se la pasaba entrenando en su tiempo libre.

Hod.-Bien es Clark vs Fisher, Wendell vs Arastoo y Max vs Booth  
Cam.-Espera falta Nigel  
Ng.-nnononono ami me pueden –trago saliva- mammatar-decia tartamudeando a lo que todos solo rieron  
Ang.-ok los perdedores invitan una ronda de tragos cada uno y pasan a cantar en el bar de aquí cerca ok-todos asintieron  
Los primeros Clark y fisher el vencedor fue CLARK después le siguieron wendell y arastoo el vencedor fue arastoo  
Y finalmente booth y max  
Hod.-aquí vamos a apostar  
Cam.-max  
Ang.-el tigre!  
Za.-max…. No booth  
Aras.-max  
Wen.-booth  
Ng.-max  
Fiser.-max  
Han.-max  
ANG.-hablas enserio ¿?  
Han.-si yo se que booth pelea muy bien pero hoy max es mi favorito  
Hod.-ok  
P.-bones tu no le vas a nadie  
Br.-…..  
P.-yo le voy a mi papi…pero papi  
Bo.- que pasa campeón  
P.-no lastimes a mi abue si Y abue no lastimes a mi papi  
LO PROMETEMOS- contestaron ambos al unisono

parker sabia ya que hanna odiaba que le llamara abue a max asi que lo anoto en su cerebro "cada vez que hanna este presente preguntar por abue max"  
todos sabian que cualquier cosa podria suceder eran dos hombres luchadores que peleaban por lo que mas querian y creian no les imporaba aquien se tenian que enfrentar; claro cada quien con sus era un hombre que luchaba por proteger a su familia si importarle contra quien tendria que luchar ni a quien tenia que matar; Booth por su parte era un hombre que tambien protegia a su familia que las experiencias de su vida lo habian marcado pero siempre im poniendo lo que el creia:  
Ambos vivian para su familia max para su hija y Booth para parker y la mujer de sus sueños pero ahora era opacada por una mujer HANNA

Hanna una mujer valiente por algo llego a ser corresponsalde guerra claramente una mujer de armas tomar y que sabia que debia protegerse pero cuando conocio a Booth todo cambi ella vivia para su trabajo y ahora vive para el un hombre que le abrio su corazon al con tarle de la mujer que daba luz a su vida aun despues de ser rechaazado y ella decidio ayudarlo a olvidarla a que el la mirara a ella y que cuando estuvieran en la cama el gritara hanna no BONES  
Bones era el nombre que habia escuchado cada vez que dormian juntos en sueños en suspiros en sus platicas al comer Bones y para colmo Bones era el nombre que el gritaba al hacer el amor  
Hod.-el ganador es...BOOTH!  
Todos(los que apostaron por el)-si!-aplaudian  
Ang.-si tigre!jajaajaja asi se hace, ven aqui-lo atrjo para abrazarlo y el lo correspondio-el sexy agente lo logro de nuevo(beso)-enlamejilla ehhh  
todos lo felicitaron hasta...  
Bo.-y tu bones por quien apostaste?  
Ang.-es cierto cariño por quien apostaste  
Cam si doctora diganos  
Br.-bien pero primero quiero decir que ambos son parte de mi familia y anque se que nunca lo digo son los mejores y ahora Hodgins divede las ganancias y dame mi parte  
TODOS(-HODG Y BRENNAN)-QUE?!  
Hodg.-si la doctora a posto por Booth  
Bo.-wooow enserio bones  
Br.-si no acabo de decir que eres parte de mi familia  
Bo.-si pero...yo pense que...Max es tu padre..  
Br.-y... ven a que te de tu abrazo-el al sentirla entre sus brazos la levanto dandole pequeños giros-jajajaja-cuando labajo ella le susuro al oido-tu eres el mejor para mi y lo mejor de mi vida que no sete olvide- Seeley al escuchar sus palabras se alejo para poder ver su rostro Angela, Cam, Parker,Hodgins y Max los observaban rogaban en silencio que se besaran pero desgraciadamente no eran los unicos que los veian Hanna al ver que lacercania entre sus bocas se reducia hablo.  
aclaro la garganta llamando la atencion de la pareja-yo pido la revancha, no fue una pelea justa  
X.-PELEA?... SEELEY BOOTH!  
Bo.-jajaja hola rebeca-dijo muy nervioso-que haces por aqui  
Reb.-vine a recoger a Parker y cuando entro esa mujer dice PELEA dime eso es lo que le enseñas a tu hijo  
Bo.-nononono rebecca lo que pasa es que...  
P.-mami no es una pelea es...un deporte en el cual se mide la fuerza y agilidad de cada contrincante ok  
Bo.-si es cierto ademas Parker no hara nada de esto en la escuela verdad  
P.-no papi  
Reb.-esta bien pero ve a despedite si hijo  
P.-ok  
Bo.-rebecca de ver...  
Reb.-como paso  
Bo.-QUE  
Reb.-la pelea  
Bo.-oh pues los chicos retaon y despues yo y max ...tu sabes ellos los cerebritos son...  
Reb.-nunca aprendencierto  
Bo.-no es la 5ta vez que retan a Max  
Reb.-y quien es?  
Bo.-la que dijo pelea...Hanna ven  
Han.-que sucede amor  
Bo.-quiero presentarte a rebecca la madre de mi hijo; rebecca ella es hanna  
Reb.-hola mucho gusto...-sono un telefono y de quien creen que era Hanna  
Han.-oh lo siento permiso- se dirijio al orto lado del salon  
Reb.-parker me conto que es corresponsal  
Bo.-si loes y es una buena mujer-pero rebecca penso que hablaba de su novia y cuando dirigio la mirada hacia donde booth lo asia no tuvo ninguna duda el la seguia queriendo  
Reb.-booth que es lo que haces  
Bo.- de que hablas  
Reb.-de ella tu y todos lo que estan a tu alrededor saben que la doctora es dueña de todos tus pensamientos y no lo niegues seeley te conosco  
Bo.-rebecca...yo solo quiero olvidarla y con Hanna tengo una buena relacion  
Reb.-pero tu y yo sabemos que por mas que lo intentes no lo lograras..-booth estaba apunto de hablar pero cayo al ver a su Bones abrazando a su pequeño Parker ya ni tan pequeño-la sigues mirando como si fuera lo unco en este planeta como su fuera el tesoro mas valiso de tu vida booth tu aun la amas y no la borraras solo por dormir y comer con otra mujer-al ver a seeley todo embobado en temperance lo unico que dijo fue-dile lo que sientes y no lastimes a Hanna tu lo has dicho es una buena mujer y no creo que semeresca que la uses como trampolín  
Bo.-yo no la uso; pero cisa tengas un poco de razón pero yo lograre amarla como ella se merece  
Reb.-como tu quieras booth  
P.-papi nos vemos mañana verdad  
Bo.-si campeon yo te veo mañana, nos vemos rebeca  
Reb.-adios seeley

Despues de que rebecca se fue se acerco a los chicos que ya estaban organizando la forma de cobrar en el canta-bar  
Hod.-ok entoncesnosvemos por aya-le decia a wendellque ya hiba saliendo seguido de fisher, arastoo y nigel.-bien booth tu conquien vas?  
Bo.-yo me llevo a Bones y a Hanna quiero pasar por unos archivos  
Br.-crei que no habia ninguncaso?-ya se habia unido a ala conversacion  
Bo.-y no lo ahy solo hago un favor y para eso necesito tu ayuda  
Hn.-y bien?  
Ang.-te vas con Booth y brenn al FBI y luego al bar  
Han bien-decia con estuciasmo fingido ya que la idea de estar booth, brennan y ella nop le gustaba

ED. FBI (RECEPCION)  
X.-agente booth doctora brennan buenas noches  
Bo.-Buenas noches cristine vamos a mi oficina-se dirigieron al elevador pero...  
Cr.-disculpe señorita no puede pasar  
Hn.-como qque no puedo pasar vengo con ellos  
Cr.-lo siento pero a esta hora ya no le puedo permitir la entrada  
Bo.-Cristine vamos dejala pasar- decía con una sonrisa C.A.U.T.I.V.A.D.O.R.A Cr.-losiento agente usted sabe que por usted y la doctora lo que fuera pero… -esto ultimo en susurro- nos vijilan usted sabe  
Booth solo asintió –Amor tendras que kqdarte aquí-ella lomiro preguntando el por que- son reglas si no tardamos-sedirigio al elevador donde Brennan ya lo esperaba. Asi se quedo en recepción a unos metros de Cristine  
X.-Entonces que ya nos vamos?-Dirigiendose a Cristine  
Cr.-si ya casi unos minutos mas Nancy  
Nan.-y quien es la rubia- decía entre susurros  
Cr.-la novia del agente Booth  
Nan.-(suspiro)que lastima  
Cr.-por que  
Nan.-pues el Agente Booth hecho todo un B.O.M.B.O.N. y su compañera una ciega  
Cr.-si te soy sincera crei que la doc se pondría las pilas, pero no  
Nan.-bueno y si acemos nuestra luchita  
Cr.-que?  
Nan.-si, mira tu yo sabemos todo lo que se dice del agente….tu sabes como es en…-cristine parecía no comprender lo que decía su amiga- como es en la cama yo he oído que es toda una fiera y la verdad yo creo que lo que él necesita en una mujer que lo domine  
Cr.-y tu crees que tu eres esa mujer no  
Nan.-pues puede ser cualquiera pero si me deja intentarlo yo con mucho gusto jajajajaja  
Cr.-jajaja tu no cambias pero talvez y tengas razón nadie fuera de este edificio puede tenerlo-decia mordiéndose el labio inferior alo que ambas mujeres soltaron una carcajada  
Hanna por otro lado estaba a punto de estallar en cólera sibien estaba lejos de esas mujeres no estaba lo suficiente mente lejos como para no poder leer los labios

*_Oficina de Booth_*  
Bo.-bien Bones estos son los archivos  
Br.- bien te los tendre mañana rebizados y te dire mis conclusiones  
Bo.-Bones?  
Br.-si Booth  
Bo.-todo esta igual que antes verdad?  
Br.-si-dijo en un suspiro-todo esta igual que antes  
Bo.-perfecto  
Booth se adelanto a pedir el elevador hasta que….  
Br.-Booth  
Bo.-que pasa  
Br.-nada no te preocupes nos vamos  
Bo.-si vámonos

*_Recepcion_*  
Bo.-ya nos vamos hasta luego Cristine Nancy  
Cr/Nan.-hasta luego agente

*_Canta-Bar_*  
Hod.-valla hasta que llegan  
Bo.-que paso  
Ang.-ya pagaron  
Bo.-que nos lo perdimos  
Cam.-si y ya se fueron  
Bo.-que?  
Ang.-no te preocupes tigre lo tenemos toodooo grabado-decia con una sonrisa maliciosa  
Han.-porque te dice asi  
Bo.-bueno pues…es que..-decia muy nervioso  
Br.-por que asi es en la cama  
Bo.-Bones  
Han.-que?  
Cam.-nooo eess muuuchoo mejorrr  
Han.-seeley tu y la doctora brennan  
Ang.-noooo toodddavia noo jajajajaja; si tee soy sincera la unka que lo aprobado es cam  
Cam.-siii y debo decir que el tigre no le hace justicia es mucho mejor  
Bo.-creo que cam y angela están ebrias  
Br.-si no las dejamos solas mucho tiempo o si  
Bo.-50min  
Ang.-cariñooooo vamos a tomar o quuue  
Br.-bien y que toman  
Cam/Ang.-TEQQUUUILLLAA!  
Bo.-si siguen bebiendo eso mañana van a tener una resaca de campeonato no puden beber asi-él le había traido vodka y un Martini para Hanna  
Br.-no creo que nos pase algo  
Cam/Ang.-fondo,fondo,fondo,fondo  
Br.-aaaaaaah, quema  
Despuesde estar 1 hora ya las tres mujeres estaban muy muy ebrias  
Ang.-cariñño vamos canta  
Br.-que nooooo  
Cam.-si brennan canta  
Brennan lanzo una mirada hacia booth pero este no la vio ya que se estaba besando con su novia-OK-subio al escenario-pero no se cual es-dijo cuando empezó a sonar la pista  
Ang.-solo sigue la letra

_"NO ME QUEDA NADA" MARIANA VEGA_

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar Booth dirigió la mirada al escenario y vio a su Bones Hanna también la voltio a ver

Te vi empacando todo  
Encajas de cartón  
No hace falta  
Que expliques cual es la razón

Él recordó el dia que la vio en el areopuerto ella co

"_**NO ME QUEDA NADA" MARIANA VEGA**_

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar Booth dirigió la mirada al escenario y vio a su Bones Hanna también la voltio a ver

_Te vi empacando todo  
Encajas de cartón  
No hace falta  
Que expliques cual es la razón_

Él recordó el dia que la vio en el areopuerto ella con su mleta en mano y el con su uniforme

_Te vi mirar al cuarto  
Y a tu alrededor  
Como la ultima vez que les diras adiós_

La vio mirar a sus amigos y luego a el como pidendo que no la dejara ir

_Te vi mirar las fotos  
Aquellas de los dos  
Con algo de nos talgia  
Y algo de rencor_  
recordó con nostalgia la vez que el le pidió una oportunidad y después de que ella lo rechazo

_Te vi cerrar la puerta  
que en verdad no cerro  
porque dejaste la llave  
frente al televisor_

Ambos sin saberlo albergaban la esperanza de que al volver se dieran esa oportunidad que ambos deseaban

_Y yo (Y yo) nose  
Que decir ni que hacer  
Solo tengo claro que…._

Al saber que el había regresado con novia solo opto por mantenerse al margen aunque eso le rompiera el corazón

_Si pierdo la calma  
Y pirdo el control  
Ya no me queda nada; no me queda nada no  
Si pierdo la esperanza  
Y pierdo la razón  
Ya no me queda nada; no me queda nada no…_

Trabajando juntos otra vez no era lo mismo al saber que el otro no correspondía ese amor

_Te vi cruzar la calle  
Desde mi habitación  
Crei te detendrás  
A pensarlo mejor_

Cuando la vio acercarse creyo que le diría que lo amba que había recapasitado pero sus esperanzas habían sido en vano

_Te vi cerrar los ojos en plena intersección  
Pensé que conseguirías  
Una salida mejor_  
Cuando tomo su mano creyo que él le diría que la esperaría y justo al lado del carrito de café lo pediría de nuevo

_Te vi cambiar el ritmo  
Y vi tu indecisión  
Pero al final desideiste  
No cambiar de opinión_

Al oírla decir "no te hagas el héroe" sonrio seguía preocupándose por el pero no dijo mas y eso le rompi aun mas su corazon

_Y yo me vi sentada  
En desesperación  
No me ha quedado nada nada no….._

Y ambos lo decidieron dieron media vuelta esperando que el otro digera "NO ME VOY ME QUEDO" pero nada de eso paso

_Y yo (Y yo) nose  
Que decir ni que hacer  
Solo tengo claro que….  
Si pierdo la calma  
Y pirdo el control  
Ya no me queda nada; no me queda nada no  
Si pierdo la esperanza  
Y pierdo la razón  
Ya no me queda nada; no me queda nada no…  
_los suspiros en aquel bar hicieron que todos los presentes sintieran el amor que ambos derrochaban pero que al mismo tiempo ocultaban

_Te vi mirar mis ojos  
Por ultima vez  
Se me olvido preguntarte.. porque?_

Al avanzar unos pasos él se dio vuelta y la vio parada también mirándolo a los ojos era el porque de ambos el no medejes ir pero el se fue Sali del areopuerto y a ella no le quedo de otra que seguir su camino y tomar el vuelo pero aquella mirada en nada ninadie la podría borrar

_Si pierdo la calma  
Y pirdo el control  
Ya no me queda nada; no me queda nada no  
Si pierdo la esperanza  
Y pierdo la razón  
Ya no me queda nada; no me queda nada no…  
Si pierdo la calma  
Y pirdo el control  
Ya no me queda nada; no me queda nada no  
Si pierdo la esperanza  
Y pierdo la razón  
Ya no me queda nada; no me queda nada no._

Cuando termino la canción dos personas tenían los ojos unidos;Brennan bajo del escenario sus amigas estaban muy emocionadas

Ang.-caiño fue fantástico  
Cam.-cierto brenn me encanto y su pongo que no fuimos las únicas-cam y angela voltearin a ver a seeley y tenia una sonrisa que no le cabia en el rostro miraba a brennan como si le hubiera dicho acepto el dia de su boda  
Br.-creo que tengo que ir al baño-salio corriendo seguida de angela y cam que también necesitaban un baño

Hanna estaba molesta ya que desde que brennan comenzó a cantar booth no le había prestado atención y su paciencia se acabo cuando lo vio sonreir como un bobo enamorado eso rotundamente fue la gota que derramo el vaso;derrepente él se levanto

Han.-cielo a donde vas-booth no le contesto solo se dirigió al baño de mujeres donde muchos hombres se amontonaban y no permitían la salida de las 3 mujeres a las cuales ya se les había bajado un poco la borrachera  
Ang.-cielo a ti solo te puede pasar que todos estos hombres te ronden  
Br.-no fue mi culpa tu me hiciste subir al escenario  
Ang.-ahora es mi culpa no  
Br.-pues si es tu culpa  
Ang.-nonono no me vengas con  
Cam.-ya! Callense  
Ang/Br.-losiento  
Cam.-mejor pensemos como vamos a salir de aquí-estaba comenzando a trazar un plan cuando se escucho  
X.-FBI, Agente Seeley Booth apartence y vuelvan a sus asuntos-todos inmediatamente se alejaron-ya pueden salir chicas  
Ang/Br/Cam.-gracias  
Bo.-bones siéntate y no tomes nada  
Br.-ok ok  
Han.-yo creo que no deberíamos dejarlas tomar asi  
Hod.-ella tiene razón Ange nunca había tomado  
Bo.-cam tampoco había estado asi  
Hod.-la doctora B es la única cuerda en estos momentos a ella todavía lefalta un poco para perder la cordura  
Han.-vas aderala beber  
Bo.-no se creo que no  
Hod.-amigo dejala cuando has visto que se libere de esta manera  
Bo.-tienes razón pero solo un poco mas-dijo mientras las veias emocionadas en la barra  
Ang/Cam/Br.-SALUD!  
Cam.-dios creeooo que ya estamosss boo..rrachass  
Ang.-mmmhum tienez razón  
Br.-aquí las unicaaaaas ebriiasssssssssss ssssooon ustdes  
Despues de unos tragos mas decidieron retirarse cam y Brennan habían ido una vez mas al baño para que se les bajara un poco la borrachera; mientras los demás pensaban como dividirse  
Hod.-yo me llevo a Ange, Cam y la Dra.B  
Han.-perfecto  
Bo.-que?  
Han.-si amor que hodgins las lleve  
Bo.-no yo llevo a Bones  
Ang.-cielo creo que mi amiga ya encontró quien la lleve  
Bo.-que?- booth solo se había distraído un instante y luego la vio salir con un hombre y no logro ver quien era  
Cam.-wow ella si que no pierde el tiempo  
20min antes cuando brennan y cam se dirigieron al baño  
_*Baño*_  
Cam.-…  
Br.-ya lo se tu y angeeee termin…aron eebrias  
Cam.-Hey tu no diiigas que tu eeeestas iguuuaaal  
Br.-si pero a mi ya me me bajo un pocoo  
Cam.-siiiii clarllrooo ajajajaja  
Br.-jajajaja  
Cuando salieron del baño Cam se adelanto y Brennan se quedo recargada en la barra ya que se había sentido un poco mareada su nivel de alcohol en la sangre ya había bjado considerablemente y pronto entraría en la etapa depresiva donde lloraría por lo que había perdido y ella lo sabia perfectamente asi que se sento con la esperanza de que al menos llerara cuando estuviera en la soledad de su casa, cuando sintió que ya se había calmado un poco se levanto pero choco con un hombre  
X..-disculpe señorita no la…..Tempe?  
Br.-Sully?  
Su.-Vaya que haces aquí  
Br.-vine con los chicos y….  
Su.-la parte depresiva cierto  
Br.-si  
Su.-y con quen veniste?  
Br.-ya sabes los chicos del Lab. Booth y Hanna- a esta ultima la menciono con desagrado lo cual fue inmediatamente captado por Sully  
Su.-veo que no te cae nada bien  
Br.-es la "Novia" de Booth  
Su.-(suspiro)-mmmm ya ves por distraída ya te lo robaron-ella solo asintió-quieres que te lleve a casa  
Br.-por favor  
Su.-vamonos  
Br.-espera dejame dejarles una nota…listo vámonos  
Booth se sentía como un animal enjaulado leia y releía la nota que Brennan le había dejado

_***_*_*NOTA*_*_*  
Chicos me voy los veo mañana en el Jaffersonian  
Temperance**_

Hanna ya estaba harta de verlo moverse en círculos habian salido del Bar 12am ya eran las 2:30am

Han.-Amor estoy segura de que ella esta bien-era la 5ta vez que la llamaba después de leer la nota  
Bo.-Sabes voy a verla descanza si-salio del departamento sin prestar a tencion de loque su novia le decía  
Han.-BOOTH! AAAAAH estúpida Brennan todo debe girar siempre alrededor tuyo, Bones esto, Bones lo otro,Bones, Bones siempre es Bones te odio Seeley te va a olvidar lo juro  
Mientras ella expresaba su odio contra la antropolaga; Brennan esta muy bien acompañada en su casa

_*Departamento de Brennan*_  
Br.-yo lo deje…..yo yo soy la única culpaple- decía hecha un mar de lagrimas  
Su.-Tempe no es verdad lucha por el lucha por lo que sientes… mira yo conozco a Seeley y se que te ama no lo dejes no dejes que se engañe a si mismo  
Br.-es… esque todo están….tan complicado-sully solo negó con la cabeza-yo lo perdi sully yo lo rechaze el… el me pidió una oportunidad y yo lo rechaze….. por eso se fue ….yo esperaba verlo y …decirle lo que sentía y el….yame había olvidado  
Su.-tu sab..- un sonido había interrumpido su charla por 5ta vez –es Booth tempe contesta es la 5ta vez que llama  
Br.-no no quiero hablar con el  
Su.-pero entiende debe estar muy preocupado-para eso el teléfono había dejado de sonar  
Br.-no el tiene a Hanna yo ya no le ago falta  
15 min. Después Brenna se había quedado dormida por lo que Sully decidió irse pero antes la dejo en su recamara, después se dispuso a retirarse pero al abrir la puerta se encontró a Booth con el puño levantado  
Su.-Booth!  
Bo.-sully?!  
Su.-supongo que te preguntas que diablos ago aquí  
Bo.-Pues si; esta Bones?  
Su.-si y antes de que preguntes no no hemos hecho nada esta noche y si es la primera vez que la veo después de 4 años sin verla, no no pienso pedirle una nueva oportunidad esoty felizmente casado- después de escuchar la ultima parte Seeley se relajo  
Bo.- OH! Valla me alegro por ti  
Su.-Si claro no te hagas el educado conmigo Seeley,- el lo miro con cara de "DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS"- yo ya me voy Tempe esta en su recamara nos vemos luego  
Bo.-Gracias  
Su.-No te preocupes…Booth?  
Bo.-si  
Su.-Cuidala  
Bo.-Toda mi vida  
Sully salió del departamento; Seeley se dirigió a la recamara y la vio dormir y en paz eso dio paso a un suspiro por verla sin un solo rasguño se acerco y se sento a lado de ella y con sumano retiro los mechones de cabello que ocultaban su rostro  
Bo.-Dios Bones que seria de mi vida sin ti…..eres tan hermosa-decia esbozando una sonrisa- asi tranquila sumida en tu sueño- suspiro-todos tienen razón te sigo amando y no te he podido olvidar MI BONES-despues de decir eso la beso en la frente y roso sus labios con los de ella apenas un pequeño contacto y una corriente eléctrica cuzo su columna vertebral sonrio una vez mas y la dejo sola.

Mientras tanto en otro lado…..

_*_*Hotel Washington*_*_(alas afueras de la ciudad)  
Recepcion.-Buenas noches  
X.-buenas noches, tengo una recerbacion a nombre de Gina Brown  
Recepcion.-Si claro señora habitación 213  
Gin.-Gracias

_*Habitacion 213*_  
Gina entro a la habitación odia ver a ese hombre desde que lo conoció supo que era un asco de persona pero ambos se necesitaban, cuando entro solamente la lámpara del salón estaba encendida y el aroma y humo de cigarrillos baratos predominaba en el lugar, el hombre estaba sentado en un sofá bebiendo y fumando espero a que Gina tomara un lugar frente a el para hablar  
X.- Y bien… ya las tienes  
Gin.-dios que es lo único que sabes hacer y decier  
X.-ya las tienes no  
Gin.-abre aunque se un poco la ventana esto apesta  
X.-QUE DIABLOS TRAGISTE!-la mujer sabia que no lo debía hacer enfurecer o su vida podría acabar  
Gin.-esto-decia dándole un sobre del cual saco 20 fotografias- no se ve "presiosa tu novia"- dijo en tono sarcástico  
X.-se ve mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo  
Gin.-aaaggggh no se que le ven a esa  
X.-ese es mi problema ahora lárgate-hizo caso inmediatamente pero cuando estaba por girar la perilla para salir de ahí-Hey- ella volteo- no te atrepas a tocarla  
Gin.-sisisisi ya lose

X.-ni un solo cabello entendiste-la mujer asintió- bien ahora lárgate-salio rápidamente rogando que su hombre aun no hubiera llegado a casa-(suspiro)- mi amor si que sigues siendo hermosa….pronto muy pronto estaremos juntos..ya loveras Temperance y mas pronto de lo que crees mi vida.  
Booth regreso a su casa a las 3:45 des pues de estar con Brennan se dirigió a su cama y bio a Hanna dormida profundamente se dirigió al baño y luego a dormir

_*Edificio del FBI*_12:00pm  
X.-Agente Booth encontraron un cadáver  
Bo.-garacias

_*Plataforma*_3:30pm  
Br.-Mujer caucásica entr los 35 y 39 años tine fracturado el cuello y las muñecas  
Cam.-hare la prueba toxicológica  
Br.-Zack llevale el cráneo a Angela y que le ponga rostro cuando Cam y Hodgins terminen de recoger evidencia limpia los restos  
Zac.-Doctora ira a comer con el agente  
Br.-no estare en mi…. En mi oficina

*_*_*_Oficina de Brennan_*_*_*4:15pm  
X.-Dra. Brennan?  
Br.-si-le vanto la vista estaba concentrada en las fotos de la escena del crimen; era un chico de unos 17 a.ños  
X.-tiene un paquete  
Br.-ok gracias  
El chico le entregoun sobre cuando este salió de la oficina ella decidió abrirlo,  
Br.-veamos que es esto-se dijo asi misma. Cuando lo termino de abrir saco en total 15 fotografias todas recientes de ella entrando al jeffersonian y saliendo de este, subiendo a la SUV, comiendo en el Royal Dinner, entrando a su casa incluso estando en el Limbo...

su rostro fue mostrando mas terror cuando vio 5 fotos exactas de hace 3 dias cuando estaba dando clases a Parker, pasaba imagentras imagen hasta que encontrouna de Booth y el pequeño y amobos con sus rostros encerrados en un circulo rojo…después busco alguna nota en el sobre

** *TARJETA***  
_Hola amor te gusto la sopresa?... espero que si es para que sepas que estoy mas cerca de ti… aparte de tus fotos encontraras unas muy muy especiales no digas ni una palabra o ellos pagaran las consecuencias ….. no quieres que mueran por TU CULPA o si todo depende de ti mi vida TE AMO  
Hector_

Al terminar de leer la nota su rostro había palidecido totalmente y su corazón latia frenetico el hombre que la había lastimado estaba cerca de ella y ponía en peligro no solo su vida sino la de todos a su alrededor su mente trato de mantenerse lógica pero mil y un escenarios se apoderaban de su mente  
**  
*****_Pensamientos de Brennan_*****  
**_"Dios, dios y si ya sabe que angela…nono no se lógica…..es asesino…..no no si no ya me hubiera dicho…..y si la tiene amenazada….dios_- caminaba de un lado a otro derrepente escucho voces y miro a la puerta un minimo de 10 internos la veian; asi que cerro la puerta y las persianas asi nadie la veria-_que ago y si me voy…si asi todos estarían a salvo ….si si.. a donde vamos Brennan piensa adonde….un lugar al que nunca pensarían que irias…..clarao ya se nesecito mi pasaporte y …..y si para encontrarme les hace daño…nopuedo permitir que les pase algo por mi culpa….no no mejor me que do hasta que acabe el caso y luego ….me padre si el puede protegerlos y después yo desaparesco sisisisi…. Eso estaría perfecto los dejo seguros y luego no me vuelven a ver_-Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos hasta que la alarma del Jeffersonian se activo y todas las luces se apagaron

Todos los del equipo menos Brennan se reunieron en la Plataforma ya que eran los únicos ahí pues todos se habían ido a comer Booth había llegado a penas y nos segundos antes de que todo quedara en penumbras

***_*Plataforma*_***  
Bo.-que diablos paso  
Cam.-no lose pero en segundos tiene que llegar la luz  
Ang.-se puede saber que rayos estaban haciendo- dirigiéndose a Zac y Hodgins  
Hod.-fue su culpa…  
Zack.-mi no fue tuya…  
Hod.-no es cierto tu….  
Zack.-no tu no sabes, no debías…  
Hod.-no debía tu tenias….  
Bo.-CALLENSE O LES JURO QUE LES DISPARO…Gracias ahora que chingados estaban asiendo  
Zack.-pues sacábamos muestras y  
Hod.-y sin querer derrame una mustra de luminol liquido en el estetoscopio  
Zack.-y tuego en el cuerpo y salió humo y se accionarion la alarmas  
Bo.-el luminol puede hacer eso?  
Ang.-no  
Cm.-claro que no salvo que talvez el cuerpo tuviera reciduos queimicos aunque dudo que eso sea lo que paso el luminol no reacciona  
Al menos no asi  
Bo.-la luz aun no regresa  
Cam.-al menos el generador de la Plataforma funciona Angela crees poder accesar desde aquí a las cámaras de seguridad….Angela…Angela?- Angela se había acercado al cuerpo aun no había hecho la reconstrucción pero se acerco ya que no soprtaba a Hodgins y Zack discutir, pero se dio cuenta que en el esternon se encontraba una marca que gracias a humo lo podia ver era un hueso de sangre fue ahí cuando dirigió su vista al cráneo y su cerebro comenzó a crear instintivamente la reconstrucción  
Hod.- amor estas bien amor..  
Ang.- ah que pasa  
Bo.-estas bien  
Ang.-dame una hoja y un lápiz  
Cam.-para que quieres un  
Ang.-BOOTH UNLAPIZ Y UNA HOJA AHORA!- desconsetado él ledio a la mujer lo que querí dibujaba Booth y Cam se dieron cuenta de que faltaba alguien  
Bo.-donde esta Bones?- todos se miraron entre si  
Zack.-dijo que estaría en su oficina pero derrepente cuando vi su oficina estaba cerrada ai que supongo que estará en el limbo  
Hod.-no no lo creo mi oficina esta mas cerca de ahí y yo no la vi pasar  
Cam.- entonces donde esta  
Bo.-la llamare….

[b]*_*_*Oficina de Brennan*_*_*([/b]cuando ocurrió el apagón)  
_"que diablos_"-eso fue lo que pensó Brennan al irse la luz al ver que no tenia salida encendio la computadora eso le daba luz suficiente al menos para ver un poco

.-que no te gusta la O.B.S.C.U.R.I.D.A.D- la voz la petrifico al instante no estaba sola en la oficina quería gritar pero las palabras no salian de su boca- jajajaja veo que si-de la nada sintió el caños de un arma en su espalda y una mano tomando algunos mechones de su cabello y aspirando su aroma-mmmmm ya olvidaba tu aroma…..es delicioso… Oh amor no me digas que te pongo nerviosa  
Br.-qu…que..quieres-pregunto con voz temblorosa  
X.-solo verte que no puedo ver a mi novia- mientras hablaba fue dando vuelta a la antropóloga para verle la cara  
Br.-no soy tu novia  
X.-Oh vamos ya olvidaste todo lo lindo que vivimos  
Br.-tu y yo no vivimos nada lindo intentaste abusar de mi  
X.-nononono-la tomo del cabello y la jalo asia una pared- no digas eso es horrible- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro  
Br.-eres una basura  
X.-Oh amor no te acabo de decir que no digas malas palabras- decía asotando la cabeza de ella contra la pared  
Br.-que quieres  
X.-solo vine a visitarte y darte un regalo…- dejando una pequeña caja sobre el escritorio-pero yo ya me voy- ya se iba cuando se acerco a ella y la beso, a brennan ese beso no lo vio venir pero le daba asco saber que la boca de ese hombre estaba sobre la suya y su lengua quería entrar se le comensaba a acabar el aire y derrepente todo se vovio obscuro

_Br.-mmmm Booth__  
__H.-si amor soy yo Booth tu Booth….__  
__H.-no no chiquita no tu y yo nos la vamos a pasar muy bien__  
__Br.-sueltameee…tu no eres Booth mmmmm dejame AUX…-__  
__H.-no hermosa aquí no se grita…bueno solo delo lindo que vas a sentir…ya veras…__  
__Br.-por favor…. Dejameee…..no no no porfavor dejame ir__  
__H.-no cariño no te vas a ir de aqui hasta que disfrutes porque veras que me encantas- Br.-porfavor no no no!__  
__H.-oh….tran…tranquila….vas….a ver te va a encantar__Ang.-pero el lo debe desaber cariño... booth debe de saber__  
__Br.- no__  
__X.-que se supone que es lo que debo saber__Br.-Angela creo que Hodgins te busca__  
__Ang.-cariño lo correcto se…..__  
__Br.-AHORA!-__  
__Bo.-Bones que diablos fue eso__  
__Br.-tienes algún caso?__  
__Bo.-no me cambies el tema quieres__  
__Br.-bien…si tienes algún CASO estare en el libo-__  
__Bo.-tenemos un caso….__Js.-tu lo amas y el a ti__  
__Br.-el amor no es mas que una reacción química y…NO TE RIAS__  
__Js.-no me rio es solo que….mira cierra los ojos -bien ahora piensa en los momentos mas tristes que pasaste a su lado, bien ahora en las veces que lo estuviste a punto de perder, ahora en lo momentos en el que tu lo salvaste y en el que el te salvo la vida, ahora en los momentos mas felices que pasaste_

_s.-no me rio es solo que….mira cierra los ojos -bien ahora piensa en los momentos mas tristes que pasaste a su lado, bien ahora en las veces que lo estuviste a punto de perder, ahora en lo momentos en el que tu lo salvaste y en el que el te salvo la vida, ahora en los momentos mas felices que pasaste junto a el, ahora en sus discusiones, ábrelos dime …..que eslo que querías hacer en cada uno de esos momentos__  
__Br.-Besarlo- decirle te…. Te… te amo DIOS soy una completa estúpida; el solo me dijo que me amaba y yo por miedo lo rechace__  
__Js.-pero lo importante es que te diste cuenta__  
__Br.-si pero y si ahora que regrese el ya no me ama__  
__Js.-si te ama tanto como yo creo no te ha ni te va a olvidar__Bo.- Bones …ella es Hanna MI NOVIA__P.-es que yo se que mi papi te quiere pero tiene miedo a que le digas que no y mi mami me dijo que para olvidar a alguien a quien quieres mucho como mi papi a ti tienes que buscar a alguien que te quiera y tu debes aprender a quererla y cuando lo logras es mas fácil olvidar. Pero yo no quiero que mi papi te olvide.__  
__Br.-creo…. Creo que ya es tarde el ya me olvido__  
__P.-no eso no es verdad desde que mi papi regreso yo eh ido mas seguido a visitarlo el se asegura de que Hannah no se quede con nosotros para pasar el rato pero por las noches lo escucho susurrar tu nombre el dice "Bones…..Bones….no te vayas Bones…TE AMO Bones…..Te amo quédate conmigo" yo creo que sueña contigo__P.-bien papi bones estaba triste pero yo la hice sonreir_

_Bo.-aaah estabas triste Bones, por que?  
Br.-no solo me entro una basurita en el ojo es todo  
Bo.-no tienes porque hacerte la fuerte Bones- decía reventándole suavemente la barbilla  
Br.-si, si tengo que…._

Bo.-wooow enserio bones  
Br.-si no acabo de decir que eres parte de mi familia  
Bo.-si pero...yo pense que...Max es tu padre..  
Br.-y... ven a que te de tu abrazo-el al sentirla entre sus brazos la levanto dandole pequeños giros-jajajaja-cuando labajo ella le susuro al oido-tu eres el mejor para mi y lo mejor de mi vida que no sete olvide

_**Si pierdo la calma  
Y pirdo el control  
Ya no me queda nada; no me queda nada no  
Si pierdo la esperanza  
Y pierdo la razón  
Ya no me queda nada; no me queda nada no…**_

_**TARJETA  
Hola amor te gusto la sopresa?... espero que si es para que sepas que estoy mas cerca de ti… aparte de tus fotos encontraras unas muy muy especiales no digas ni una palabra o ellos pagaran las consecuencias ….. no quieres que mueran por TU CULPA o si todo depende de ti mi vida TE AMO  
Hector**_

_X.-solo vine a visitarte y darte un regalo…- dejando una pequeña caja sobre el escritorio-pero yo ya me voy- ya se iba cuando se acerco a ella y la beso, a brennan ese beso no lo vio venir pero le daba asco saber que la boca de ese hombre estaba sobre la suya y su lengua quería entrar se le comensaba a acabar el aire y derrepente todo se vovio obscuro_

_X.-que no te gusta la O.B.S.C.U.R.I.D.A.D- la voz la petrifico al instante no estaba sola en la oficina quería gritar pero las palabras no salian de su boca- jajajaja veo que si-de la nada sintió el caños de un arma en su espalda y una mano tomando algunos mechones de su cabello y aspirando su aroma-mmmmm ya olvidaba tu aroma…..es delicioso… Oh amor no me digas que te pongo nerviosa_

Despues todo se volvió obscuro y la risa de aquel hombre se oia con fuerza pero debajo de ella había otra

X.-Bones? Bones- era lavoz del hombre que mas amaba pero se preocupo ya que su voz sonaba preocupada y triste apagada-  
Br.-booth? Q… que paso?  
Bo.-alparecer te desmayaste  
Ang.-cariño no sabes que susto me diste  
Cam.-a todos  
Bo.-Bones creo que es mejor que te llevemos a un hospital  
Hod.-si doctora B  
Br.-no no quiero ir  
Ang.-cariño pero estas muy palida y te desmayaste  
Bo.-Bones as comido bien?  
Br.-si si he comido  
Zack.- doctora eso es mentira y todos lo sabemos  
Bo.-de que hablan  
Ang.-lo que pasa cielo es que desde que regresaste con novia…  
Br.-ange  
Ang.-ella no sale a comer  
Bo.-QUE? Bones es eso cierto-ella solo bajo la mirada-por que diablos no vas a comer  
Cam.-pues tu eras el único que lograba que la doctora fuera a comer y si no es contigo es  
Ang.- con Parker cuando el viene comen juntos  
Bo.-dios bueno desde hoy comeremos juntos todos los días sin peros  
Br.-no yo estoy bien  
Bo.-estas queriendo decir que lo palida y el desmayo no fue por el no comer

Br.- exacto  
Ang.-entonces por que fue Brenn  
Br.-Ang…..él volvió-angela quedo petrificada-volvio-solo había una persona que infringiera tanto temor a su amiga SE DIO CUENTA HECTOR HABIA VUELTO  
Bo.-quien volvió  
Ang.-nadie solo dejemosla aquí descanzar  
Br.-no quiero descanzar mejor dime ya esta la reconstrucción  
Todos miraron a angela ella palideció al instante  
Ang.-si ya latengo  
Bo.-y quien es  
Ang.-T-e-s-s-a – dijo mostrando el dibujo- lo siento Booth se que aun eran amigos  
Se creo un silencio muy pesado  
Hod.-doctora que es este paquete  
Br.-Oh me llego por …por correo, veamos que tiene-cuando lo abrió saco las pertenencias de Tessa-DIOS MIO  
Bo.-que paso- al verlo dijo- es ella dios por que chingados te trajo ese paquete  
Br.-no no lose cuando entre a mi oficina aquí estaba  
Bo.-Cam nadie puede salir de aquí nadie especialmente Bones me entiendes cuatriplica la seguridad- dijo saliendo rápidamente TODOS LO SIGUIERON MENOS Angela y Brennan  
Ang.-el te lo dio cierto  
Br.-si el estuvo aquí estoy segura que el la mato  
Ang.-si logro entrar a tu oficina sin que los de seguridad lo vieran  
Br.-puede estar observando justo ahora  
Ang .-tiene que saber cielo Booth tiene que saber  
Br.- no ang lo mata si se entera

Ang.-cariño hay que hacer algo para detenerlo  
Br.-si lose pero mi plan ahora no se si funcione  
Ang.-de que hablas- ambas se dirigieron al sofá de la antropóloga  
Br.-pues estaba pensando que cuando resovierramos el caso le pediría a mi padre que los vigilara y yo me hiria a otro lado el me seguiría y ustedes estarían a salvo  
Ang.-y luego que Brennan te mataba y Booth y todos nosotros sufriríamos el resto de nuestras vidas eh eso es lo que planeabas entregarte en bandeja de plata  
Br.-algo asi pero ahora ya no  
Ang.-crees que el la mato  
Br.-estoy segura de eso pero no tengo idea de cómo la localizo, según Booth ella estaba oculta de vez en cuando venia a DC a visitarlo pero no sabia donde encontrarla  
Ang.-servicio de protección a testigos  
Br.-si si Hector la encontró puede hacer lo que sea  
Ang.-dios dios Brennan que no tedascuenta que en cualquier momento podría venir por ti- Brennan asintió- dios estamos en peligro PELIGRO AHÍ….HAY QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ….SI SI MI PADRE PUEDE AYUDAR…Y EL TUYO…..PERO BOOTH ,….BOOTH TIENE QUE SABER Y LUEGO NOS..  
Br.-ANGELA CALMATE! Ya si tranquilízate estoy mas que segura que no sabe que tu si ok  
Ang.-si cielo pero Booth debe de  
Br.-NO! EL no tiene que saber Ang el es Feliz y yo no puedo arruinarle esa felicidad ahora encontró a una mujer que lo ama y debe anteponer su felicidad  
Ang.-Brenn, tu crees que me chupo el dedo o que ; tu monologo de "anteponer su felicidad" no me lo trago y tu tampoco  
Br.-ang…..-no pudo defenderse ya que desde la puerta hablo Cam  
Cam.-doctora los huesos están limpios  
Br.-Grasias cam –miro a su amiga- tango que trabajar  
Ang.-te salvaron los huesos pero esto no ha terminado  
Cuando salió Brennan Angela y Cam se quedaron en la puerta de la oficina  
Cam.-se puede saber  
Ang.-Brennan cree que Booth es Feliz alado de Hanna  
Cam.-que?! Hablas enserio  
Ang.-si incluso dice que ante pondrá esa felicidad ante todo  
Cam.-ingenua  
Ang.-cabeza dura  
Cam.-tienes un plan  
Ang.-y tu que crees  
Cam.-subamos a la sala

***_*_*FBI Oficina de Booth*_*_***  
Bo.-Charlie quiero saber quien llevo ese paquete  
Cha.- si… si señor  
Todos habían no tado el mal mal humor que traia Seeley hacia tiempo que por ahí no había esos problemas ya casi ni se mencionaba a la doctora pero encuanto piso el edificio y vieron su cara su pieron que algo malo le había pasado pero no sabían si a la doctora o a su "novia"

**_*FLASH BACK*_**  
_X.-Agente booth buenas tardes  
Bo.-Charlie-dejo tomandolo de la camisa y estampandolo contra la pared- busca en las camras de seguridad del Jeffersonian y ve quien fue el idiota que dejo esto en la oficina de la doctora brennan A-H-O-R-A-  
Cha.-sss…s.i…si señor- y salió corriendo asia su computadora todos los que estaban presentes lo vieron parecía que le dispararía al primero que se le topara enfrente  
Bo.-BUENO Y QUE DIABLOS VEN TODOS ATRABAJAR,, SAM MIKE AMI OFICINA AHORA  
X.-nos mando llamar señor  
Bo.-si van a cuidar a la doctora no pueden separar se de ella entienden quiero que sean su sombra no puede salir sola a ningún lado entienden ustedes saben como es  
Mike.-si señor podemos hacerle una pregunta  
Bo.-si  
Mike.-esta en peligro  
Bo.-no para nada soy un idiota paranoico que trata de sobreproteger a una mujer tu que crees vallanse les enviare a una com pañera para que entre con ella hasta el baño si hace falta me entendieron  
Mike.- si señor losiento  
Ambos hombres salieron de la oficina_  
**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Bo.-Perota que pasa  
Pe.-me entere que investigas un paquete para la docotra y  
Bo.-me harias un favor  
Pe.-mmm claro que pasa  
Bo.-cuida a Bones síguela  
Pe.-que no la mandaste cuidar  
Bo.-si ya lo hice mande a Sam y a Mike pero tu eres mujer puedes entrar con ella a TODOS lados  
Pe.-ah crees que se les escape  
Bo.-ya lo ha hecho no le gusta que la mande cuidar dice que quiere un arma  
Pe.-bien dásela  
Bo.-que esta loca o que no no le voy a dar un arma para eso me tiene a mi- termino con una sonrisa picarona  
Pe.-Booth te estas acostando con la doctora?  
A Seeley le tomo por sorpresa la pregunta y casi se cai de la silla ya que había subido sus pies a la mesa  
Bo.-que… …mmm..ella y yo solo..  
Pe.-somos compañeros si esa frase puede funcionar de eslogan en su relación  
Bo.-que no es cierto  
Pe.-dime booth son compañeros de trabajo, compañeros de casa, compañeros de auto, o compañeros de cama cual describe su relación de compañeros  
.-relacion?-una voz femenina llamo la atención de ambos Hanna había escuchado la palabra la cara de Booth palideció totalmente había comenzado a divagar con su Bones y al escuchar la voz se asusto  
Bo.-Hanna que haces aquí  
Han.-no lo se dime cual describe su relación de compañeros  
Bo.-ninguna de ellas, solo trabajamos juntos y somos buenos amigos, Perota porfavor me harias el favor  
Pe.-si seeley compermiso  
Han.-que favor te va hacer  
Bo.-uno del trabajo que necesitas  
Han.-pues…..queria que festejaramos comiendo juntos ya que tengo el trabja en el periódico de DC  
Bo.-enserio felicidades-la abrazo y cuando se separaron Hanna lo beso apasinadamente en los labios y Booth respondió a su beso cuando se les acabo el aire se sentaron en el sofá de la oficina-era lo que querías no  
Han.-si y alfin lo tengo..y que dices vamos a comer  
Bo.-oh por supuesto comida italiana  
Han.-si perfecto

***_*Plataforma*_*5:30 PM**  
Ang.-crees que Booth venga- decía un poco preocupada  
Cam.-el lo prometió  
Ang.-si no llega en 5 min yo misma llevare a Brennan a comer algo  
Cam.-las acompaño solo por si la doctora se pone mal  
Llebaban esperando a Bootn bastante tiempo desde que salió del Jeffersonian Brennan se había concentrado como nunca en los restos para no pensar en la promesa de Booth pues no sabia si la cumpliría ana parte de ella rogaba por escuchar "A COMER BONES"  
Zack.-encontre microfracturas en los muñecas alparecer fue atada de manos además de que la causa de muerte fue un gope con un tubo oxidado en la cabeza  
Cam.-los resulados de toxicología estaba drogada usaron un sofnifero aparte de que en la ropa de la caja que nos encontraste encontré semen y según la fecha de muerte fue violada  
Br.-sabes aquien le pertenece  
Cam.-no alparecer es de un prófugo buscado por la INTERPOL  
Br.-ok revisare…  
X.-doctora Brennan  
Br.-si  
X.-mi nombre es Sam y el mi com pañero Mike nos mando el agente Booth a cuidarla  
Br.-oh bien mmm pueden observarme desde la parte de arriba  
Los hombres asintieron y se dirigieron a las escaleras Cam los alcanzo  
Cam.-donde esta Booth  
Mike.-no lose doctora  
Detrás de ellos apareció Perota  
Pe.-dra. Saroyan como esta  
Cam.-bien agente perota mmm usted sabe donde esta Booth  
Pe.-si salió a comer con su novia a festejar no se que cosa  
Cam.-oh valla y que se te ofrece  
Pe.-me mando Booth junto con los dos agentes a cuidar a la doctora y asi no dejarla sola  
Cam.-bien gracias-Perotta se dirigió con los ortos dos mientras camse dirigió a la oficina de Angela-VAMONOS  
Ang.-Que a donde  
Cam.-vamos a llevar a comer a la doctora  
Ang.-y Booth  
Cam.-Hanna  
Ang.-QUE! Cam el lo prometió  
Cam.- si lose y creme que cuando lo vea no sela va a acabar  
Ang.-lo voy a  
Cam.-ambas venganza  
Ang.-3 dias  
Cam.-hasta que aprenda la lección

Sacaron como pudieron a Brennan del laboratorio y la llevaron a comer y de ahí las tres se quedaron el la casa de angela y su esposo hodgins hay le contaron todo junto con Zack claro siempre y cuando Brennan no se enterara  
LEY DEL HIELO si infantil pero asi se aprenden las lecciones por Brenn no se preocupaban ya que los restos y el trabajo la absorvian desde que regreoso que casi no hablaba con nadie  
*_*CASA DE BOOTH*_*02:20am  
Despues del restaurat italiano terminaron de celebrar en la cama  
Han.-mmmm amor me encanto-decia dando le besos en el cuello- crei que diras que tenias trabajo pero no-derrepente recordó lo de la oficina de Brennan

**(FLASHBACK)**  
_Bo.-Bones creo que es mejor que te llevemos a un hospital__  
__Br.-no no quiero ir__  
__Ang.-cariño pero estas muy palida y te desmayaste__  
__Bo.-Bones as comido bien?__  
__Br.-si si he comido__  
__Zack.- doctora eso es mentira y todos lo sabemos__  
__Bo.-de que hablan__  
__Ang.-lo que pasa cielo es que desde que regresaste con novia…__  
__Br.-ange__  
__Ang.-ella no sale a comer__  
__Bo.-QUE? Bones es eso cierto-ella solo bajo la mirada-por que diablos no vas a comer__  
__Cam.-pues tu eras el único que lograba que la doctora fuera a comer y si no es contigo es__  
__Ang.- con Parker cuando el viene comen juntos__  
__Bo.-dios bueno desde hoy comeremos juntos todos los días sin peros_  
(**FIN DEL FASHBACK)**

Él había prometido que comerían juntos una parte de él se culpaba ya que había descuidado a su Bones pero la orta le decía que la mujer que tenia enfrente era su novia y que debía cumplir con sus deberes de novio era una obligación cumplirlos Y LOS HABIA CUMPLIDO PERO YA HABIA ROTO SU PROMESA

Habia roto una promesa a una de las únicas personas que mas le importaban tal vez eso significaba que por fin comenzaba a olvidarla y eso lo a terraba rápidamente se levanto de la cama, busco su ropa y entro al baño, dejando a su novia desconcertada por su actitud  
Han.-Amor-dijo tocando la puerta del baño-que pasa  
Bo.-me tengo que ir  
Han.-que?...Seeley de que hablas-dijo cuando la puerta se abrió  
Bo.-tu dijiste trabajo y pues…  
Han.-tienes un caso, pero eso no importa amor mañana vas si ahora-tomandolo de la mano-vamos a la cama mmmm  
Bo.-no Hanna  
Han.-haber se que tu trbajo es importante pero no puede esperar  
Bo.-no no todo es trabajo  
Han.-no te entiendo…..-Booth comenzó a buscar sus llaves y su chaqueta por el departamento y ella lo hiba siguiendo- explicate vas a salir a las 2:30am para trabajar o para…  
Bo.-Bones- fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta  
Han.-Bones-dijo en susurro-Bones, BONES!-al decirlo tiro las fotos de la mesita de la entrada-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-se dejo caer en el piso y de una de las fotos rotas encontró otra que estaba debajo de esta-que diablos-al ver la foto no hizo mas que aumentar su ira la foto era lade Parker, Booth y Brennan en la feria; su cerebro comenzó a divagar y sacar conclusiones sedirigio a la mesa de la sala donde había 3 fotos mas y encontró en cada una de ellas una foto de Brennan con Parker muy felices tanto que parecía una foto de madre e hijo. Despues entro al cuarto de Parker ella no había entrado puesto que respetaba la privacidad de su "novio" con su hijo pero sabia que si Booth había ocultado las fotos en la sala Parker también lo habría hecho.  
Al entrar a la habitación encontró un foto de el con su padre, el y Rebecca pero lo que la sorprendió fueron las fotos colgadas en la pared todas eran de la doctora con Booth y él exepto 3 donde están él y la doctora solos en el Jeffersonian era notable que Parker no le había permitido la entrada a su vida. Se sentía engañada por ella Booth no la dejaba que darse en casa cuando Parker estaba con el estaba segura de que LA DOCTORA BONES era el centro de atención de sus conversaciones, después se dirigió al buro del lado de la cama de Seeley lo abrió encontró el ultimo libro de Brennan, un juego de naipes y dentro del libro una foto la foto de las vegas donde fueron Tony y Roxy. Hanna se sentía dezplazada indignada él la había estado usando para olvidarla fue cuando callo eln cuenta y recordó…..

**_*FLASHBACK*_ (Antes de que Hanna interviniera en la oficina de Booth)**  
_Han.-Hola….Charlie cierto__  
__Cha.-si usted es….__  
__Han.-Hanna la novia de Booth__  
__Cha.-oh si mmm ahora el agente esta ocupado__  
__Han.-si se ve que es un caso de suma importancia …..se puede saber de que se trata__  
__Cha.-no lo se si digo algo el agente Booth me mata__  
__Han.-no lo creo, pero te a seguro que no le dire nada de lo que ma digas__  
__Cha.-bien pero yo no le dige nada__  
__Han.-ok prometido__  
__Cha.-bien atacaron el Jeffersonian y el cadáver que la doctora Brennan revisaba es de una persona muy cercana a este edificio y por si no fuera poco me entere que la doctora no esta bien de salud ya que cuando y algún problema todos los circuitos se apagan-decia mientras le mostraba una raproduccion de lo que había pasado- y pues todos estaban en la plataforma menos la doctora cuando se percataron el agente Booth destruyo el cristal de la oficina donde la doctora se encontraba y la encontró desmayada al parecer ella no se ha alimentado bien puesto que el agente era el único que lograba que ella comiera pero últimamente ella no come, bien la encuentran desmayada y con ella un paquete con pertenencias de la victima la doctora_ _asegura que cuando ella entro ya estaba el paquete por lo tanto los del correo son responsables además de que el agente le ha prohibido a la doctora salir a cualquier lado sin vigilancia, el Jeffersonian a sido asegurado con francotiradores y un equipo SWAT vigila el instituto desde dentro, __pero déjeme decirle que cuando el agente llego estaba tan enojado que pudo habernos matado con la mirada a todos, si algo le llega a pasar a la doctora el agente…pues va a matar a quien lo haya hecho no sin antes darles a todos sus enemigos una lección__  
__Han.-de que hablas__  
__Cha.-que el tomaria venganza con lo que ellos mas quieran por haberla arrebatado de su lado….todos saben que si quieres vivir no debes tocar a la doctora__  
__Han.-bien gracias Charlie- de ahí se dirigió a la oficina de su novio y escucho__  
__Bo.-que esta loca o que no no le voy a dar un arma para eso me tiene a mi- termino con una sonrisa picarona__  
__Pe.-Booth te estas acostando con la doctora?__  
__A Seeley le tomo por sorpresa la pregunta y casi se cai de la silla ya que había subido sus pies a la mesa__  
__Bo.-que… …mmm..ella y yo solo..__  
__Pe.-somos compañeros si esa frase puede funcionar de eslogan en su relación__  
__Bo.-que no es cierto__  
__Pe.-dime booth son compañeros de trabajo, compañeros de casa, compañeros de auto, o compañeros de cama cual describe su relación de compañeros__  
__X.-relacion?-una voz femenina llamo la atención de ambos Hanna había escuchado la palabra la cara de Booth palideció totalmente había comenzado a divagar con su Bones y al escuchar la voz se asusto__  
__Bo.-Hanna que haces aquí__  
__Han.-no lo se dime cual describe su relación de compañeros[/i]__  
__[i][i]Bo.-ninguna de ellas, solo trabajamos juntos y somos buenos amigos, Perota porfavor me harias el favor__  
__Pe.-si seeley compermiso__  
__Han.-qu__e favor te va hacer  
Bo.-uno del trabajo que necesitas  
Han.-pues…..queria que festejaramos comiendo juntos ya que tengo el trabja en el periódico de DC  
Bo.-enserio felicidades-la abrazo y cuando se separaron Hanna lo beso apasinadamente en los labios y Booth respondió a su beso cuando se les acabo el aire se sentaron en el sofá de la oficina-era lo que querías no  
Han.-si y alfin lo tengo..y que dices vamos a comer  
Bo.-oh por supuesto comida italiana  
Han.-si perfecto_

Han.-mmmm amor me encanto-decia dando le besos en el cuello- crei que diras que tenias trabajo pero no  
se levanto de la cama, busco su ropa y entro al baño, dejando a su novia desconcertada por su actitud  
Han.-Amor-dijo tocando la puerta del baño-que pasa  
Bo.-me tengo que ir  
Han.-que?...Seeley de que hablas-dijo cuando la puerta se abrió  
Bo.-tu dijiste trabajo y pues…  
Han.-tienes un caso, pero eso no importa amor mañana vas si ahora-tomandolo de la mano-vamos a la cama mmmm  
Bo.-no Hanna  
Han.-haber se que tu trbajo es importante pero no puede esperar  
Bo.-no no todo es trabajo  
Han.-no te entiendo…..-Booth comenzó a buscar sus llaves y su chaqueta por el departamento y ella lo hiba siguiendo- explicate vas a salir a las 2:30am para trabajar o para…  
Bo.-Bones- fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Lo había logrado por un instante lo había logrado él la había olvidado, la había descuidado tanto que ella estaba mal de salud y ahora su vida corrria peligro lo que hizo que esbozara una sencilla sonrisa la cual fue desapareciendo cuando recordó la segunda vez que la vio

**_*FLASHBACK*_**  
_Aun no había ningún caso por lo que Booth decidió llevarla al lugar donde compartía su vida con Brennan EL ROYAL DINNER  
Bo.-vamos Hanna si no tendras que ir sola  
Han.-no no ya estoy lista vamos…. Me quieres decir por que te gusta tanto ese lugar  
Bo.-aaa pues por que hacen el mejor Pay de Frutas del mundo y esta cerca del Jeffersonian y el FBI  
Han.-oh bien-en ese tiempo no había conocido a Brennan solo sabia que ella era su compañera de trabajo y que eran muy amigos pero ahora el pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y Bones asi era como la conocía todavía no era amenaza  
ROYAL DINNER  
Han.-vamos a sentarnos en esa mesa siiiii  
Mesera.-hola agente Booth la mesa de siempre  
Bo.-mmm no no en otra  
Mesera.-seguro con la doctora siempre toma la misma al igual que sus amigos  
Han.-si en esa mesa amor  
Bo.-esta bien  
Han.-yo quero mmm Pay y café  
Bo.-lo mismo para mi  
Mesera.-bien enseguida viene  
Han.-con que esta es lamesa de Bones  
Bo.-algo asi  
Han.-por que no querías que nos sentaramos  
Bo.-pues….porque ….aqui todos nos ven  
Han.-Bien pues a la orta nos sentamos enotro lado  
Ambos estaban comiendo entre risas cuando Booth escucho la voz de su Bones  
Br.-no….papa…..no..escucha el martes esta bien solo tienes que avisarme y yo te agendo….si …un cafe para llevar-dijo a la mesera-si si papa ok ….-la vio hablar por teléfono y se levanto a saludarla  
Bo.-hola Bones  
Br.-oh hola booth….sisis papa ….papa manda saludos que haces por aquí  
Bo.-tage a Hanna  
Br.-oh que bien …-dirigiendose a su padre- ok blanco entonces no no yo paso por el ….si bien ….. bien te veo luego –colgo-  
Bo.-por que no vienes a saludarmm  
Br.-claro  
Ha.-hola doctora  
Br.-hola hanna  
Han.-parece ocupada  
Bo.-las dejo solas un momento tengo que ir a hablar por teléfono- ambas mujeres asintieron-  
Br.-si un poco  
Han.-y como a estado  
Br.-bien bien y tu…-su conversación fue interrumpida por una de las meseras hablando con una mujer  
Mesera.-si yo o se que hace el agente con esa  
Mujer.-ni yo el es de la doctora debía darse cuenta dar media vuelta y regresarse por donde vino  
Mesera.-pues si tiene razón café?  
Br.-no les agas caso  
Han.-no yo lose solo quiero saber si sientes algo por él  
Br.-el es feliz a tu lado y eso es lo único que quiero que alguien lo aga feliz y si eres tu yo no tengo ningún problema_  
**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Mas de una vez Brennan le había dicho lo mismo hasta que llego el primer caso y Booth soñaba con Bones y le decía TE AMO. Sus recuerdos comenzaban a atormententarla

***FLASHBACK*_**  
_X.-Booth, hola hijo Parker esta con Tempe y…..__  
__Bo.-Max dejame presentarte a__  
__Mx.-tu novia Hanna cierto__  
__Hn..-si como lo supo__  
__Mx.-bueno alguien como yo lo sabe con solo mirar__  
__Hn.-alguien como usted?__  
__Bo.-yo voy a traer a Parker y a Bones__  
__Hod.-un ex convicto y ex asesino serial,__  
__Mx.-si eso soy yo__  
__Hn.-vaya y como llego a trabajar aquí__  
__Ang.-Hanna no te parece que eso no es asunto tuyo__  
__Hn.-losiento soy periodista y no lo puedo evitar__  
__Mx.-oh no ahí problema Ang, soy el pedre de Tempe__  
__Hn.-Tempe?__  
__Dai.-La doctora Temperance Brennan mi mentora__  
__Ang/Cam/Hod/Mx.-BONES__  
__Como era posible que no supiera que Bones era la doctora Temperance Brennan; cuando Booth hablaba de ella siempre se refería como Bones nunca por su nombre si decía que era doctora pero era la doctora Bones__  
__Hn.-vaya y….mm… alguien mas la llama Bones__  
__Ang.-no no solo Booth y Parker es algo que solo ellos tienen a Brenn le encanta que SOLO los BOOTH la llamen asi__  
__Bo.-y tu bones por quien apostaste?__  
__Ang.-es cierto cariño por quien apostaste__  
__Cam si doctora diganos__  
__Br.-bien pero primero quiero decir que ambos son parte de mi familia y anque se que nunca lo digo son los mejores y ahora Hodgins divede las ganancias y dame mi parte__  
__TODOS(-HODG Y BRENNAN)-QUE?!__  
__Hodg.-si la doctora a posto por Booth__  
__Bo.-wooow enserio bones__  
__Br.-si no acabo de decir que eres parte de mi familia__  
__Bo.-si pero...yo pense que...Max es tu padre..__  
__Br.-y... ven a que te de tu abrazo-el [/i]  
[i][i]Br.-y... ven a que te de tu abrazo-el al sentirla entre sus brazos la levanto dandole pequeños giros-jajajaja-cuando labajo ella le susuro al oido-tu eres el mejor para mi y lo mejor de mi vida que no sete olvide- Seeley al escuchar sus palabras se alejo para poder ver su rostro Angela, Cam, Parker,Hodgins y Max los observaban rogaban en silencio que se besaran pero desgraciadamente no eran los unicos que los veian Hanna al ver que lacercania entre sus bocas se reducia hablo.__  
__ aclaro la garganta llamando la atencion de la pareja-yo pido la revancha, no fue una pelea justa__  
__Cr.-disculpe señorita no puede pasar__  
__Hn.-como qque no puedo pasar vengo con ellos__  
__Cr.-lo siento pero a esta hora ya no le puedo permitir la entrada__  
__Booth solo asintió –Amor tendras que kqdarte aquí-ella lomiro preguntando el por que- son reglas si no tardamos-sedirigio al elevador donde Brennan ya lo esperaba. Asi se quedo en recepción a unos metros de Cristine__  
__X.-Entonces que ya nos vamos?-Dirigiendose a Cristine__  
__Cr.-si ya casi unos minutos mas Nancy__  
__Nan.-y quien es la rubia- decía entre susurros__  
__Cr.-la novia del agente Booth__  
__Nan.-(suspiro)que lastima__  
__Cr.-por que__  
__Nan.-pues el Agente Booth hecho todo un B.O.M.B.O.N. y su compañera una ciega__  
__Cr.-si te soy sincera crei que la doc se pondría las pilas, pero no__  
__Nan.-bueno y si acemos nuestra luchita__  
__Cr.-que?__  
__Nan.-si, mira tu yo sabemos todo lo que se dice del agente….tu sabes como es en…-cristine parecía no comprender lo que_ decía s[/i]  
_Nan.-si, mira tu yo sabemos todo lo que se dice del agente….tu sabes como es en…-cristine parecía no comprender lo que decía su amiga- como es en la cama yo he oído que es toda una fiera y la verdad yo creo que lo que él necesita en una mujer que lo domine__  
__Cr.-y tu crees que tu eres esa mujer no__  
__Nan.-pues puede ser cualquiera pero si me deja intentarlo yo con mucho gusto jajajajaja__  
__Cr.-jajaja tu no cambias pero talvez y tengas razón nadie fuera de este edificio puede tenerlo-decia mordiéndose el labio inferior alo que ambas mujeres soltaron una carcajada__  
__Cuando la música comenzó a sonar Booth dirigió la mirada al escenario y vio a su Bones Hanna también la voltio a ver__  
__Hanna estaba molesta ya que desde que brennan comenzó a cantar booth no le había prestado atención y su paciencia se acabo cuando lo vio sonreir como un bobo enamorado eso rotundamente fue la gota que derramo el vaso;derrepente él se levanto__  
__Han.-cielo a donde vas-booth no le contesto solo se dirigió al baño de mujeres donde muchos hombres se amontonaban__Hod.-yo me llevo a Ange, Cam y la Dra.B__  
__Han.-perfecto__  
__Bo.-que?__  
__Han.-si amor que hodgins las lleve__  
__Bo.-no yo llevo a Bones__  
__Ang.-cielo creo que mi amiga ya encontró quien la lleve__  
__Bo.-que?- booth solo se había distraído un instante y luego la vio salir con un hombre y no logro ver quien era__  
__Cam.-wow ella si que no pierde el tiempo__  
__Hanna ya estaba harta de verlo moverse en círculos habian salido del Bar 12am ya eran las 2:30am__  
__Han.-Amor e  
Han.-Amor estoy segura de que ella esta bien-era la 5ta vez que la llamaba después de leer la nota  
Bo.-Sabes voy a verla descanza  
Han.-mmmm amor me encanto-decia dando le besos en el cuello- crei que diras que tenias trabajo pero no  
se levanto de la cama, busco su ropa y entro al baño, dejando a su novia desconcertada por su actitud  
Han.-Amor-dijo tocando la puerta del baño-que pasa  
Bo.-me tengo que ir  
Han.-que?...Seeley de que hablas-dijo cuando la puerta se abrió  
Bo.-tu dijiste trabajo y pues…  
Han.-tienes un caso, pero eso no importa amor mañana vas si ahora-tomandolo de la mano-vamos a la cama mmmm  
Bo.-no Hanna  
Han.-haber se que tu trbajo es importante pero no puede esperar  
Bo.-no no todo es trabajo  
Han.-no te entiendo…..-Booth comenzó a buscar sus llaves y su chaqueta por el departamento y ella lo hiba siguiendo- explicate vas a salir a las 2:30am para trabajar o para…  
Bo.-Bones- fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta_  
**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Su odio aumento a la ultima parte BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES era lo único que escuchaba desde que sus recuerdos terminaron tomo el celular y emvio un mesaje

**MENSAJE**  
_**Jeffersonian custodiado investigación en proceso pronto venganza espera a que yo informe**_

Después se fue a dormir

Booth se dirigía a toda velocidad a la casa de Bones se culpaba por haber roto su promesa por haberla descuidado tanto el tenia la culpa su Bones pdria haber muerto y el sin enterarse como había sido tan idiota como para olvidarla de esa manera salió del auto y subió al departamento toco y toco  
2:45-3:15am  
Bo.-Bones soy yo Booth abreme….Bones porfavor…..Voy a tirar la puerta…sabes bien que no bromeo-estaba sacando el arma cuando una de las vecinas apareció  
Vecina.-agente la doctora no esta-dijo a dormilada  
Bo.-como que no esta  
Vecina.-no desde que salió a trabajar no ha vuelto por aquí  
Booth salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo su Bones no había regresado a cas asi que se dirigió al Jeffersonian

_*Instituto Jeffersonian*_3:30am  
Policia.-Agente Booth buenos días  
Bo.-sisisi esta la doctora Brennan  
Policia.-no la doctora no ha regresado  
Bo.-como que no ha regresado  
Policia.-pues cuando usted mando al equpo de seguridad personal para la dctora , ella la doctora saroyan y la señora Hodgins salieron y no regresaron  
Bo.-a que hora saliern  
Policia.- a las 5:40pm  
Bo.-dios dios te dijeron a donde iban  
Polocia.-si  
Bo.-y que chingados esperas para decirme-estaba preocupado molesto consigo mismo  
Policía.- fueron a comer al Royal Dinner

Salio rápidamente hacia el lugar; durante el trayecto estuvo llamando a Brennan, Cam y Ángela pero ninguna respondia el celular

**_*ROYAL DINNER*_3:30am**  
Mesera.-Agente booth- se sorprendió al verlo nunca iba por ahí salvo que estuviera con Brennan-que necesita  
Bo.-Ha visto a la doctora Brennan  
Mesera.-si, si estuvieron aquilas doctoras y la señora Hodgins a las 5:40pm y se fueron a las 7:25pm  
Bo.-no sabe a donde fueron  
Mesera.-creo que si cuando pagaron dijeron algo de visitar al padre de la doctora Brennan  
Bo.-Gracias  
Seeley estaba realmente preocupado se pasaba los altos revazo el limite de velocidad, pero no le importaba el pensamiento de que talvez por su culpa Brennan estuviera secuestrada o muerta lo aturdían completamente

**_*Departamento de Max Keenan*_4:00am**  
Bo.-MAX!-(toctoc)-MAX ABRE LA PUERTA!  
Max.-Booth que rayos quieres- dijo somnoliento  
Bo.-esta Bones aquí  
Max.-no no esta-booth entro y reviso todo el departamento-booth donde esta mi hija-max estaba desconcertado por la pregunta del agente y cuando la comenzó a buscar lo preocupo-contesta donde esta mi hija-dijo empujándolo asia una pared  
Bo.-no….no lo se  
Max.-como que no lo sabes  
Bo.-no lo se lo siento  
Max.-Booth te dije que cuidaras a mi hija, la deje en tus manos y ahora vienes diciéndome que no sabes donde esta como te atreves  
Bo.-creo que no soy el único tu la abandonaste a su suerte no soy mas culpable que tu  
Max.- lo siento hijo yo no debi  
Bo.-perdoname pero yo también estoy preocupado, estoy desesperado ya no se donde buscarla y  
Max.-cuentame que fue lo que paso  
Booth resumió todo desde la explosión del lab hasta el momento que toco su puerta  
Max.-angela  
Bo.-ya la llame y no responde  
Max.-a ti; si yo tuviera a Tempe conmigo no te respondria ni te diría siesta aquí solo para que aprendas una lección  
Bo.-llamala no le digas que estoy aquí  
Max.-ok-marco-hola angela…bienbien y tu….a que bien oye tempe no esta por ahí…..a pus esque estaba preocupado Booth mando a unos agentes a buscarla y por lo que me dijeron todo el FBI y el equipo SWAT la están buscando…..-tapo con una mano el auricular y le dijo a Booth- si esta con ella voy a poner el altavoz pero no digas nada-el asintió-Hola Tempe (_hola papa que pasa_)no nada solo llame para saber como estabas (_bien bien no te preocupes_) que bueno hija nos vemos para almorzar (_no papa tengo un caso y quiero resolverlo lo mas rápido posible_) bueno talvez luego no (_si si papa talvez luego_-dijo con voz entre cortada triste pero solo Booth se dio cuenta) bien hija adiós descanza (_adiós papa_)-colgo-bien ya sabes que esta bien  
Bo.-no puedo creer lo que las chicas me hicieron  
Max.-ponte en su lugar tu que hubieras hecho  
Bo.-tienes razón aprendí mi lección  
Max.-bien…entonces te que das a dormir  
Bo.-si no tengo ganas de regresar a casa y tengo muchas cosas en que pensar

**_*Mansion Hodgins*_(**minutos antes de que Max llamara)  
Cam.-creo que nos pasamos  
Ang.-ya son 25 veces que Booth llama  
Cam.-no lo se creo que hasta hay  
Ang.-no el tiene que aprender la lección  
Hod.-chicas no es por hechar la sal, pero Booth es agente del FBI y puede meterlas a la cárcel por secuestro  
Ang.-oh vamos es seeley que es lo peor que nos puede hacer  
Cam.-me ternos a la cárcel de por vida  
Hod.-bueno eso haría yo Booth es mejor para idear no creen-las chicas comenzaban a divagar asustadas sabían que el peor daño que le podían causar al agente era con su hijo y su compañera y ya lo habían precenciado de que era capaz –bien quieren que llame a un abogado …..solo por si acaso  
Ang.-no no creo que sea necesario o si Cam  
Cam.-si seeley llama de nuevo reponde  
Ang.-ok pero..-sono el teléfono-Max….Hola max como estas…bien…..si si aquí esta por…oh dios espera te la voy a pasar-se dirigioo rápidamente a la habitación de su amiga y entro-Tempe…Tempe….  
Br.-que pasa ang-dijo somnolienta  
Ang.-es Max-le dio el teléfono y salió de la habitación afuera la esperaban Cam y Hodgins  
Cam.-que paso que te dijo Max  
Ang.-Creo que estamos en problemas  
**  
_*Instituto Jeffersonian*_**  
Ang.-disculpa esta el agente Booth adentro-le pregunto a uno de los guardias del Jeffersonian  
Policia.-no el agente no esta  
Ang.-gracias- se dirigió hacia sus amigos-Booth no esta  
Cam.-bien vamos  
Ang.-y Brenn  
Hod.-dijo que era tonto esperar que regresaras y que si te encuentras con Booth no tienes por que tenerle miedo si no has hecho nada

**_*Oficina de Booth*_**  
Bo.-Charlie muéstrame los videos

Cha.-bien pues, comienza cuando la doctora Brennan baja de la Plataforma- redactaba el video- entra en su oficina, minutos después entra el que parece ser el chico del correo sale y después se ve a la doctora caminando por toda la oficina mientras un grupo de internos se paran frente a la oficina parecen hablar de algo y la doctora cierra la puerta y las persianas y de repente se cae todo el sistema después se ve a usted rompiendo el cristal de la oficina entra todos lo siguen y minutos después salen todos menos la dra. y la sra. Hodgins se que dan en el marco ven directamente a la cámara se les ve nerviosas y luego entran eso es todo  
Bo.-por que estarán tan nerviosas  
Cha.-no lo se, por cierto agente booth Nancy me dijo que su novia a estado llamando  
Bo.-si gracias dile que la próxima vez que llame le diga que me fui de misión  
Cha.-de acuerdo agente booth…..talvez no estén nerviosas si no preocupadas-dijo antes de salir  
Bo.-nerviosas preocupadas…  
**_*FLASHBACK*_**  
_Ang.-ella no sale a comer  
Br.-no yo estoy bien  
Bo.-estas queriendo decir que lo palida y el desmayo no fue por el no comer  
Br.- exacto  
Ang.-entonces por que fue Brenn  
Br.-Ang…..él volvió_

Ang.-pero el lo debe desaber cariño... booth debe de saber  
Br.- no

Br.-Ang…..él volvió

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_  
*Plataforma*_**  
Br.-Zack ya revizaste todos los huesos  
Zack.-si doctora  
Hog.-ya no hay nada  
Br.-no tiene que haber algo, la sangre con la que pinto el hueso  
Hod.-sangre de pollo  
Br.-tiene que haber algo mas, Zack reviza los rayos x otra vez y hodgins..  
Hod.-las muestras sisisisi  
Br.-bien tiene que haber algo- se comenzó a concentrar en los huesos cuando un grito la desconcerto  
X.-**DOCTORA BRENNAN**  
Br.-hanna? Que pasa?-dijo bajando de la plataforma  
Hanna la ve bajar y la furia que tiene por dentro se desborada y la resive con una bofetada  
Han.-**como te atrevez**-Brenna iba a responder pero escucho una voz  
X.-**Hanna!**  
Han.-**que Seeley me vas a decir que la deje en paz**  
Bo.-Bones estas bien-ella no deja que le viera la cara pero Booth con delicadeza la levanto y vio una marca roja en la parteizquierda de su rostro-Ange llevate a bones-ella se acerco y la llevo unos metros atrás, después tomo a Hanna del brazo y le dijo-**QUE DIABLOS TE PASA POR QUE VIENES A GOLPEAR A MI COMPAÑERA EHHH QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES**

Han.-**TU NOVIA ESO ES LO QUE SOY NO TU NOVIA O QUE YA SE TE OLVIDO**  
Bo**.-NO NO SE ME HA OLVIDADO PERO EL QUE SEAS MI NOVIA NO TE DA EL DERECHO DE GOLPEARLA**  
Han.-**POR QUE LA DEFIENDES…QUE ES MAS IMPORTANTE PARA TI ELLA O YO**  
Bo.-sera mejor que nos calmemos si no diremos cosas que nos van a lastimar

Han.-**NO YO NO ME CALMO CUANTO TE IMPORTA EH RESPONDE**  
Bo.-hanna hablamos en cas si  
Ha.-**NO PARA QUE PARA QUE VEAS FOTOS DONDE BAJO ESTAS ESTA ELLA….-**no estaban muy lejos por lo que toda la gente del Jeffersonian podía ver y escuchar todo pero al escuchar la ultima parte se sorprendieron- **SI SEELEY ENCONTRE LAS FOTOS DE "ESA…."**  
Bo.-**CALLATE HANNA**  
Han.-**QUE NO HE DICHO NADA MALO O SI**  
Bo.-**VETE**  
Han.-**A MI NO ME INTIMIDAS QUE CREES QUE SOY COMO TODOS ESOS HOMBRES A LOS QUE ENCIERRAS NONONONONO… YO NO SOY COMO TU**- Brennan al oírlo se dirigió a Hanna y la golpeo en la cara no podía permitir que lastimaran a Booth  
Br.-**CALLATE…. TU NO SABES NADA**-Hanna seguía en el piso levanto la cara tenia la nariz rota, Booth tomo a Brennan de la cintura y la coloco a su lado  
Han.-**SE MAS DE LO QUE CREES ZORRA**  
Bo.-**HANNA CALLATE**  
Han.-**VES LA SIGUES DEFENDIENDO**  
Bo.-**SABES QUE ESTO SE A.C.A.B.O**  
Han.-que?  
Bo.-**LO QUE OISTE SE ACABO, TERMINAMOS, NO HAY MAS RELACION ENTRE TU Y YO**  
Cam.-seguridad llévenla a enfermería y después es escóltenla fuera del instituto- los hombre asintieron y se pararon cadauno a lado de la mujer  
Han.-se van a arrepentir  
Br.-ya lo veremos no te quiero volver a ver por aquí…Llevensela- los guardias la levantaron y la sacaron

Los chicos se quedaron unos minutos mas viendo por donde la habían sacado estaban todos menos Booth él se había ido ala oficina de su Bones a penas la había visto darle la espalda, entro totalmente confundido y preguntándose como Hanna había encontrado esas fotos, era bastante claro que terminaría su relación pero nunca imagino que terminaría así ella reclamándole el por que no le daba su lugar y él reclamando el por que se había atrevido a tocar a SU BONES; se tumbo en el sofá y cerro los ojos no sentía dolor por haber terminado su relación, sentía dolor por que ella tenia razón la había lastimado y ahora lo único que quería era desaparecer…. De repente un sonido lo saco de su letargo

Bo.-Booth….ok…si…..gracias.-se quedo así unos minutos hasta que noto una presencia en la entrada de la oficina, no hizo ni dijo nada sabia perfectamente quien era, ella siempre estaba ahí aunque el no lo pidiera siempre llegaba en el momento justo, la dejo sentarse a su lado en silencio ella puso su mano en el hombro de él y antes de que ella dijera algo el se adelanto- tenemos un caso-Brennan tomo sus cosas y salieron

**_*SUV*_**  
Br.-lo siento mucho  
Bo.-no Bones…. Sabia que…. Iba a pasar  
Br.-fue mi culpa debi…pude  
Bo.-no Bones no fue tu culpa si yo pude haber evitado todo esto  
Br.-tu sabes que….  
Bo.-no, no tu no tienes la culpa….  
Br.-pero es cierto pude haberla detenido y nada ni nadie cambiara mi opinión  
Bo.-eso es mentira y tu lo sabes-Brennan lo miro- yo soy el que debe decir lo siento  
Br.-por que-lo veía sorprendida  
Bo.-si no fuera por mi tu no te habrías desmayado en tu oficina por no comer bien-Brennan palideció sabia el por que del desmayo al menos solo 2 personas sabían el verdadero por que –y luego te prometí ir a comer contigo y no fui yo lo siento en verdad  
Br.-no yo te entiendo tenias cosas que hacer y  
Bo.-si pero tu salud es lo primero y me importas me preocupo por ti  
Br.-yo lo se y te lo agradezco pero…no tienes por que disculparte  
Bo.-no si tengo y te prometo que te compensare por eso  
Br.-no es neserario….  
Bo.-te puedo pedir un favor  
Br.-que?!-se había sorprendido era la primera vez que él le pedia un favor desde que regresaron y de eso ya eran 6 meses  
Bo.-por que te sorprendes-pregunto cuando escucho su voz-no es la primera vez que te pido un favor  
Br.-si pero hace tiempo que….-Brennan se detuvo al saber a quien tenia que nombrar- que favor quieres que te haga  
Bo.-podria que darme en tu casa…. Solo por un tiempo en lo que Hanna arregla sus cosas y se va-Seeley la volteo a ver y la vio sorprndida-te prometo que será por poco tiempo…  
Br.-claro que si Booth-dijo mientra colocaba sumano sobre la de él- mi casa es tu casa metafóricamente hablando, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras  
Bo.-Gracias

**_*ECENA DEL CRIMEN*_**  
X.-Agente, Doctora-dijo un hombre de aproximadamente 37 años atlético de cabello castaño  
Br.-que tienen?  
X.-OH! Dos cuerpos…..  
Bo.-espere cundo llamo dijo que era un cuerpo  
X.-si, pero mientras acordonábamos la zona los perros encontraron el orto cuerpo  
Br.-siempre traen perros  
X.-no hoy era su día de descanso y los trajimos a pasear y pues los encontraron, vengan-conforme se acercaban vieron una fosa de un perímetro de 5 x 15 y una profundidad de 6 metros  
Br.-a que profundidad estaban los cuerpos  
X.-el primero a 1mt y el otro 3 y solo por si las dudas decidimos escarbar mas-dijo mientra Brennan bajaba  
Bo.-que dices Bones  
Br.-el cuerpo que sobresalía es una mujer de entre 34 y 37 no puedo decir mas tiene carne y la cara completamente destozada  
Bo.-bien y el otro  
Br.-hombre caucásico, entr los 45 y 49 de 1,70 de alto tiene un golpe entre la zona temporal diversas fracturas  
Bo.-es todo  
Br.-si que lleven todo al Jeffersonian junto con toda la tierra para que Hodgins la revise  
Bo.-bien chicos ya escucharon

***Plataforma*_**  
Br.-Zack, quiero que saces rayos x del curpo con carne mientras cam recolecta evidencia junto con hodgins después limpias los huesos y le das el otro cuerpo  
Zac.-si doctora  
Br.-cuando termines le das el cráneo a angela para la reconstrucción- dijo mientras bajaba de la plataforma

**_*Oficina de Angela*_**  
Br.-que encontraste de las fotos que te di  
Ang.-nada importante cielo, alparecer fueron tomadas por un profesional a una distancia muy lejana  
Br.-puede ser cualquiera  
Ang.-cariño, no te lo tomes a mal pero sigo pensando que Booth debería de saber  
Br.-Angela Parker depende de él, aunque pudiera decirle no pienso dejar que él pierda a su padre  
Ang.-estabien cielo; pero prométeme que cuando esto se ponga peor le diras a Booth  
Br.-te lo prometo  
Ang.-toma-dijo entragandole las fotos a la antropóloga-ya no pude sacar mas de ellas, lo siento  
Br.-no te preocupes solo cuidate –dijo saliendo de la oficina

**_*Departamento de Booth*_**  
Despues de dejar a su compañera se dirijio a su casa a sacar algunas cosas sabia que por el momento era mejor no estar ahí para que su EX NOVIA sacara suis coasa tranquilamente sin peleas ni discusiones, cuando llego no había nadie.  
Entro y vio el desastre, todos los marcos destrozados en el suelo vidrios platos las fotos regadas como si hubiera pasado un huracán, se dirigió a su recamara a un no movia nada de la ropa de ella su puso que aun estaba molesta así que rápidamente tomo ropa una maleta sus co

maleta sus cosas de aseo personal y salió de ahí para no encontrarla ya que claramente si la encontraba todo acabaría peor de cómo acabo  
Pero cuando iba saliendo en la mesilla de la entrada vio una tarjeta la cual claramente no era de él

**_*TARJETA*_**  
_Hotel Washington  
Tel. 39021071_

Y al reverso

_Sr. Y Sra. Mcgibens habitación 213_

**_*Sala de Autopsias del Instituto Jeffersonian*_**

Despues de recolectar la evidencia del cuerpo se concentro en la autopsia de la mujer desconocida, Brennan estaba con ella asistiéndola

Cam.-Doctora Brennan no es necesario que este aquí uno de los internos me puede ayudar  
Br.-Cam, solo dime Brenn llevamos muchos años de tratarnos por favor  
Cam.-esta bien Brennan  
Zac.-Doctora aquí están las radiografias  
Br.-gracias-dijo mientra él salía de la sala- que extraño  
Cam.-que pasa-miro la pantalle de rayos x- que es  
Br.-no lo se pero son dos una cilíndrica en el estomago y la otra plana incrustada en el hígado-Brenna le dio vuelta a la mesa y que dar frente a Cam.  
Cam.-parece un rollo de cámara- dijo para asombro de ambas mujeres, después se dirigió al hígado cuando lo extrajo lo mostro-es un chip  
Br.-Angela nos podrá decir mas

**_*Oficina de Angela*_**  
Cam.-creemos que podrías ayudarnos con esto-dijo la doctora entregando tanto el rollo como el chip  
Ang.-si el rollo talvez tarde un poco pero lo tendre  
Br,.ya tienes la reconstrucción facial del hombre

Ang.-si ya la tengo-dijo mientra colocaba el chip en su computador- tengo que decir que el sistema es mas rápido que antes pero cargarlo aun lo dificulta, como te sientes cariño-le dijo a la antropóloga ya que la veía muy distraída  
Br.-como me siento de que?  
Cam.-despues de lo que paso? Como estas  
Br.-bien supongo  
Ang.-no cariño nada de suposiciones tu no crees en eso  
Br.-creo….que estoy furiosa  
Cam.-y quien no  
Ang.-fue un golpe bajo para Booth  
Cam.-si conosiendolo fue duro que lo llamara asi  
Ang.-pero ami lo que mas me gusto fue el golpe que le diste  
Cam.-si estoy segura que pensara dos veces en volver a pararse por aquí  
Ang.-dime como te sentiste cuando la golpeaste  
Br.-pues al principio cuando le dijo asesino una furia incontrolable, cuando la golpee una liberacion y cuando la vi tirada sangrando pena  
Ang.-pero pena por que? Tu defendiste a tu hombre tal y como debe ser  
Cam.-eso es cierto, es natural que la hembra proteja a su macho cuando este esta herido  
Br.-yo lose pero sentí lastima por ella no debi tratarla asi pero lo que dijo  
Ang.-lo tenia merecido cielo  
Cam.-un momento es mi imaginación o no negó lo que digimos  
Br.-no no lo negué  
Cam.-eso significa que…-tanto Brennan como Angela asintieron-wow porfin aaaaa-grito abrazando a ambas mujeres-Brennan ya no quiero oir "solo somos compañeros"  
Ang.-si cielo ya nada de eso  
Br.-no puedo prometer nada el la ama de verdad le dolio mucho lo que ella hizo  
Ang.-no cielo….

Br.-creo que ya esta listo no?-Cam y Angela se miraron era obvio que aun no se daba cuenta de todo y por ahora lo iban a dejar pasar  
Ang.-bien y aquí esta…-cuando las mujeres vieron la imagen…-Oh dios….es cielo es  
Cam.-quien es?  
Br.-Michael  
Cam.-ok me perdi quien es Michael  
Ang.-era profesor y amante de Brennan en la universidad, hace como 5 años vino e interfirió en el caso Brenn lo mando a volar  
Br.-que hay de la chica  
Ang.-no mucho con las placas dentales no he podido dar con nada tal parece que no se han dado cuenta de su desaparición  
Br.-que ahí de las huellas dactilares  
Cam.-se las borraron con acido  
Br.-Cam deja que Zac reconstruya el cráneo yo se que el puede  
Cam.-esta bien- ella salió rápidamente para hablar con Zac-que ahí del video  
Ang.-pues hasta ahora solo tengo 30 seg.  
Cam.-veamos

**_*Plataforma*_**  
Br.-Zac,hasta ahora que tienes  
Zack.-pues no mucho se an terminado de limpiar los hueso  
Br.-bien después que lo armes me avisas, quiero que reconstuyas el cráneo

**_*Oficina de Angela*_**

Cam.-..no lose que crees  
Br.-ya vieron el video  
Ang.-solo una parte  
Br.-reproducelo

**_*Video*_**  
Toda la pantalla estaba obscura  
X.-jajajajajaja crees que espacaraz jajajajaja  
Mujer.-no dejame- se oia como un sollozo con miedo y agonia  
X.-pero por que si nos estábamos divirtiendo  
Mujer.-no! Porfavor no!  
X.-no llores no dolerá lo prometo  
Mujer.-noooo!

Después solo se vio un par de ojos azules

Ang.-es todo, es horrible  
Cam.-el la conocía  
Ang.-si a ti que te dice cielo….cielo?- compartió una mirada de preocupación con la forense y se colocaron frente a la antropóloga que veía los ojos que mostraba el video  
Cam.-mejor sentémosla esta muy palida-como pudieron la sentaron fue ahí cuando hablo  
Br.-eess..el….es el….Ang..es el-rapidamente angela volteo y vio unos ojos azules calculadores con un brillo que erizaba la piel, eran los ojos del hombre que infundia temor a su amiga la amiga que no le temia a nada (por excepción a las serpientes). Cam estaba confundida por un lado Brennan estaba completamente aterrada al igual que angela pero esta ultima tenia los ojos repletos de lagrimas  
Ang.-cielo estas segura-dijo quitando se las lagrimas  
Br.-nunca lo olvidaría  
Cam.-que pasa  
Ang.-tiene que saber  
Br.-Angela porfavor  
Cam.-me quieren decir que diablos pasa  
Br.-te lo dire a la hora de la comida si yo tengo que revisar un cuerpo-dijo saliendo de la oficina  
Cam.-Amgela?  
Ang.-si te lo prometo

***_Oficina de Cam_***  
Despues de lo que había pasado en la oficina de Angela le había hecho prometer a la artista de que le contaran todo sin ninguna excusa y solo asi pudo seguir con su trabajo, hasta que Booth llego  
Bo.-Cam, necesito un favor.  
Cam.-claro que pasa  
Bo.-quiero que intentes sacar todas la huellas digitales de esta tarjeta  
Cam.-de un Hotel?...si espera un momento-20min después-al parecer solo ahí 4 tipos de huellas, la primera es de Jose Diaz, la segunda es de Hector Mcgibens, la tercera es la tuya y la cuarta se ha perdido solo tego 10% de ella  
Bo.-nesecito tu computador  
Cam.-claro tomalo….. que encontraste de Jose Diaz  
Bo.-no mucho trabajador del hotel ningún antecedente inmigrante legal y tu  
Cam.-Hector Mcgibens arqueólogo con antecedentes tiene un medio hermano JamesMcgibens tiene diversos reconocimientos sus padres murieron cuendo James tenia 20 es mayor por 8 años son ricos  
Bo.-que tan ricos  
Cam.-muy muy ricos, por que no le preguntas a Brennan  
Bo.-y ella por que tendría que saber  
Cam.-el fue su compañero de excavación junto con su hermano

**_*Oficina de Brennan*_**  
Él estaba aquí mas cerca de lo que ella creía podía incluso estar ahora mismo en su oficina pero su mente no dejaba de decirle que era ilógico que estuviera con ella ya que estaba sola y que ella tenia las respuesta las fotos tal ves tendrían algo que Angela no las fotos que guardaba en un cajón bajo llave de su escritorio, las vio una por una hasta que escucho la voz de Booth desde afuera de la oficina rápidamente escondió las fotos  
Bo.-Bones!...Bones estas bien?-dijo en cuanto entro la veía tensa  
Br.-si claro por que lo preguntas  
Bo.-esta palida  
Br.-no no te preocupes…que necesitas?  
Bo.-segura-ella asintió-quiero que me digas que sabes de Hector Mcgibens-Brennan al escuchar su nobre palideció aun mas como sabia Booth de él, que quería saber,por que se lo preguntaba, sabria acaso de lo que ocurria  
Br.-por …que debo de decirte…algo-dijo nerviosa  
Bo.-fue tu compañero de excavación no?  
Br.-si pero…casi no hable con el..  
Bo.-Bones-se dirigió hacia ella que estaba sentada y se puso a su altura y con voz suave y preocupada- que pasa? Que me ocultas?  
Br.-nada, Booth enserio-dijo levantándose de su silla  
Bo.-esta bien, si no me quieres contar , que me dices de James Mcgibens  
Br.-es una buena persona todo lo contrario a su medio hermano  
Bo.-entonces si conoces a Hector  
Br.-(suspiro, booth la había atrapado)un poco, solo supe que quería acostarse con todas las doctoras que había en Maluku-dijo bajando la mirada  
Bo.-Brennan-ella se asusto solo cuando estaba enojado le llamaba asi-ese tipo te puso una mano encima  
Br.-eso no es de tu incumbencia-Seeley bajo la mirada había tomado eso como un SI  
Bo.-tienes razón no es de mi incumbencia-dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida fue entonces cuando volvió frente a ella- sabes a quien intento violar?  
Brennan palideció como es que él supiera eso, daba gracias que Booth se lo había preguntado justo cualdo ella dio media vuelta por lo tanto ella le daba la espalda, pero sabia perfectamente que en algún momento la giraria  
Bo.-Bones,….mira si no lo sabes solo dimelo- dijo girándola levanto suavemente su barbilla y miro sus ojos cristalizados- por que lloras  
Br.-…-rapidamente se coloco su mascara de frialdad e indiferencia- no lo sabia Booth  
Bo.-no me engañas Bones tu….  
X.-doctora Brennan los huesos están limpios  
Br.-Gracias Zac…..tengo trabajo Booth-mientras se dirigía a tomar su bata  
Bo.-Angela ya tiene los rostros de la victima  
Br.-supongo que si… esta en su oficina-dijo saliendo  
Bo.-Angela….ella tiene que saber algo

***_Oficina de Angela*_**  
Aquel rostro, había revisado el video una y otra vez y no tenia nada solo aquellos ojos calculadores y frios estaba completamente absorta ese hombre estaba lastimando a su amiga y no lo podía permitir  
Bo.-Angela….Angela  
Ang.-oh perdón cielo  
Bo.-que es  
Ang.-un video lo encontraron en el cuerpo de la victima con carne  
Bo.-y  
Ang.-no ahí nada solo ese pervertido, su voz sus partes y las partes de la chica y sus gritos….esta enfermo  
Bo.-dios no puedo creer que existan personas asi  
Ang.-ni yo cariño ni yo, pero dime que te trae por aquí  
Bo.-queria saber sobre los rostros  
Ang.-que Brenn no te dijo  
Bo.-esta muy rara por ahora no la voy a presionar  
Ang.-bien-se dirijio a su escritorio y le mostro la pantalla- bien el hombre es…..Michael  
Bo.-Michael..el ex de Bones  
Ang.-si…y la mujer-suspiro-creo que será mejor que estén todos

***_Plataforma_***  
Br.-parece que fue aturdido con un choque eléctrico  
Zack.-alparecer fue una descarga muy fuerte  
Brennan revisaba el cráneo minusiosamente mientras su cerebro unia cada pista  
Zack.-doctora no cree que…  
Br.-reviza los datos sobre ese caso  
Zack.-la herida es la misma  
Br.-ha vuelto  
Bo.-quien ha vuelto  
Br.-la sepulturera  
Bo.-que..estas segura  
Br.-es su mismo modus operandi  
Bo.-pero ella debería de estar tras las rejas… voy a hablar seriamente con Caroline  
Ca.-lo que quieras decirme dimelo ahora  
Bo.-donde esta- caroline lo miraba confusa-Heder Tafett  
Ca.-lo siento shery se escapo de la cárcel hace 2 semanas  
Bo.-QUE!... POR QUE NO ME HABIAN AVISADO  
Ca.-A MI NO ME HABLES ASI SEELEY JOSEPH BOOTH  
Bo.-lo…lo siento Caroline  
Ca.-si bien ahora ellos no se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado  
Bo.-Sam!  
Sam.-si agente  
Bo.-la doctora Temperance Brennan no puede salir del laboratorio envíen equipo SWAT asu casa que la registren y lo mismo hagan con cada persona de mi equipo, quiero que mandena un equipo a casa de Max Kennan y otro a la casa de Russ Brennan que vigilen las 24 horas del dia- dirigiéndose a Brennan-no vas a salir a ningún lado sin que yo este contigo.. no me importa si te molesta es por tu bien-Brennan asintió-bien…ahora vamos con Ángela nos quiere mostrar algo

***_Oficina de Angela*_**  
Ang.-bien.. la primera victima como ya saben era Michael el ex profesor de Brennan, pero la segunda victima es…. Cristine la recepcionista del FBI  
Bo.-ange, estas segura  
Ang.-lo siento Booth  
Ca.-esto es un ataque al FBI y al Jeffersonian  
Bo.-Hablare con Cullen para ver como actuaremos  
Ca.-yo iré contigo tal vez necesites de mis encantos-dijo saliendo de la oficina de la artista  
Bo.-Bones vendré por ti a las 5 a comer  
Cam.-oh Booth sobre eso yo invite a las chicas a comer a mi casa  
Bo.-esta bien pero avísenme de cada paso que den ok

***_Casa de Cam_***  
Ang.-wow Cam nunca había visto tu casa  
Cam.-bueno tiene poco que me mude  
Br.-como ha estado Michell  
Cam.-pues le gusta dice que es bastante grande para las dos pero ya nos arreglamos  
Ang.-y ahora donde esta  
Cam.-se fue de vacaciones con unas amigas por 2 semanas  
Br.-es muy linda tu casa  
Cam.-gracias Brennan… que les parece si hacemos algo de comer  
Ang.-claro

Br.-si-Brennan hiba siguendo a las 2 mujers asia la cocina cundo su teléfono comenzó a sonar- Brennan (_como pudo_) quien habla-angela y cam se acercaron-(_vamos doctora no se haga la tonta_)hanna(_vaya si no es tan estúpida_)que quieres(_solo poner las cosas en claro, talvez usted gano esta batalla pero no la guerra ya vera como Seeley regresa conmigo y a usted la deja SOLA_….)por que no te tragas tus palabras(_oh vamos doctora no se lo tome personal pero ambas sabemos que usted no lo ama_)oh valla eso es lo que tu crees (_no no doc_…)espera dejame terminar el me ama y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe y to a el asi que no te atrevas a acercarte o en lugar de lleverte una nariz rota podría romperte otra cosa(_pues yo no lo creo ya vera por que el se aburrirá de usted y entonces me buscara y la vardad no creo que le importe ya que usted a estado sola toda su vida no_)vete al infierno-dijo cortando la llamada  
Ang.-y ahora que quería esa estúpida  
Cam.-molestar seguro  
Br.-pues si dijo que Booth se aburriría de mi tarde o temprano y entonces él la iria a buscar  
Cam.-estoy segura de que Seeley no lo ara  
Br.-que les parece si cocinamos  
Ang.-Perfecto yo are una ensalada  
Br.-perfecto yo el postre  
Cam.-bien yo el plato fuerte  
Ang.-pues manos a la obra

***_Oficina de Cullen_***  
Cullen.-Cristine, Tessa y Michael, dos personas unidas al FBI  
Ca.-un claro ataque  
Cullen.-y quien los mato-Caroline miro a Booth  
Bo.-a Michel y Cristine la sepulturera a Tessa aun no lo sabemos señor hay ADN pero la INTERPOL no nos deja accesar  
Cullen.-creia que esa mujer estaba encerrada  
Ca.-estaba, escapo hace 2 semanas  
Cullen.-y como es que hasta ahora lo dice  
Bo.-señor necesito a los agentes para proteger a mi equipo y a sus familiares cercanos  
Cullen.-bien, haga una lista de esos familiares y los mandaremos a protección de testigos  
Ca.-ja esta loco si encontraron a Tessa…los estas mandando a la boca del lobo

**_*_*Hotel Washington*_*_(**alas afueras de la ciudad)  
X.-Gina vamos ya quedate quieta  
Gin.-sisisisi ese tipo me da asco  
X.-no eres la única pero no da tanto-gina vio a la mujer de ojos miel seriamente-vamos en la cama es un tigre  
Gin.-no para tigres el del FBI  
X1.-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que lo dejes mmmm-la encaro la mujer de ojos azules  
Gin.-oh vamos no puedes…-no pudo terminar ya que un hombre entro en la habitación  
X2.-YA CALLENCE….son 3 viejas insoportables  
X.-que paso ahora Hector  
Hec.-todo el Jeffersonian esta cubierto no se puede entrar ahí equipo SWAT, ese imbécil debe de saber algo  
X.-NO LO CREO O YA HUBIERA VENIDO  
Hec.-Mira niña-ledijo acercándose a la mujer de ojos azules-si tu noviecito me encuentra estas muerta  
X.-que crees que le imorto vamos los únicos que le importan es ese mocoso que llama hijo, su vejestorio abuelo, si acaso la madre de su estorbo y su amada Bones  
X.-Hanna él no tiene un hermano  
Han.-si Jared esta en India  
Hec.-tal vez eso nos pueda servir, mientras el querido hermano regresa nos divertiremos con lo que tenemos

***_Casa de Cam_***  
Br.-bien creo que es hora del postre-dijo mientras se acercaba con un pay  
Cam.-wow Brennan no sabia que era una exelente cocinera  
Br.-pues aprendi.-dijo repartiendo un poco de pay entre sus amigas  
Ang.-con quien ….. por que esto esta delicioso  
Br.-con Booth  
Cam.-ooooooh  
Br.-por que dices eso  
Ang.-cielo él te a pegado duro  
Br.-quien me pego  
Cam.-Booth, Brennan  
Ang.-si tu siempre decias que el Pay no te gustaba y mirate ahora lo preparas y lo comes  
Cam.-creo que Booth se saco la lotería….pero yo quiero saber como te diste cuenta- Ang y Brennan se miraron lo habían prometido y sabían que Cam guardaría el secreto-dije algo malo-sus acompañantes se habían puesto muy seras  
Br.-es un poco difícil pero bien yo estaba en Maluku y…-le conto exactamente como se lo conto a Angela-Gracias a dios Hector no logro acerme nada mas pero cuando volvi y vi a Booth en el espejo esa parte se borro fue como si nunca hubiera pasado una pesadilla un sueño, pero lugo dijo NOVIA y supe que en realidad la pesadilla solo comenzaba  
Cam.-dios Brennan yo lo siento no sabia nada….entonces el salón de entrenamientos es  
Br.-si pero hay algo mas, Hector ha vuelto  
Cam.-que… pero como  
Br.-fue la vez que me desmaye en mi oficina él había entrado me dejo la caja con las cosas de Tessa y me dejo unas fotos me dijo que si Booth se enteraba lo hiba a matar…Cam me mostro una foto de Parker y él juntos y las demás son mias dentro y fuera del Jeffersonian  
Cam.-es el tipo del video cierto  
Ang.-si cam es ese imbécil  
Cam.-DIOS  
Br.-tienes que prometerme que Booth no lo sabra  
Cam.-QUE? Brennan no el tiene que saber  
Br.-por favor te lo suplico, no me perdonaría nunca si algo le pasa a el o a Parker  
Cam.-estabien te lo prometo pero con una condición  
Br.-cual  
Cam.-me vas a dar todo lo que ese mal nacido te de y cuando estemos por atraparlo le diremos a Seeley  
Br.-esas son 2 condiciones  
Ang.-por favor Brennan acepta  
Br.-ok  
Ang.-bien ahora solo espero que no nos mate por ocultarle información otra vez  
Br.-como que ocultarle información Angela- la artista buscaba ayuda en la forence mientras esta solo negaba-la vez que mi padre llamo  
Ang.-tenia que aprender a no incumplir sus promesas  
Br.-le que….saben no quiero saber  
Cam.-bien cambiando de tema no crees que tu y Seeley deberían de hablar de lo que sienten  
Br.-que?  
Ang.-si cielo por primera vez deberían de declarerse, aunque creo que primero debería de ser él el que de el primer paso  
Br.-es que el ya lo dio  
Ang/Cam.-QUE?!  
Br.-si el ya lo dio  
Ang.-y  
Br.-lo rechaze  
Cam.-que…por que  
Ang.-cuentanos pero con lujo de detalle  
Br.-pues fue cuando Sweets nos dio copias de su libro, ahí decía que la primera vez que trabajamos juntos fue cunado encontramos el cuerpo del lago y quedamos de ir a verlo para aclarar las cosas, comenzamos aclarando que ya nos conocíamos y que trabajamos juntos por primera vez con el caso del Juez de cómo me molestaba que me llamara Bones, de cuando golpie al Juez…

Cam.-golpeaste a un Juez- la antropóloga asintió- por?  
Br.-el me toco, bien Caroline se entero y le pidió a Booth que me depidiera y le sugerio que me emborrachara, cuando estábamos en el Bar después de varias horas me despidió ambos estábamos borrachos pero no tanto como para olvidar las coasa fue cuando le dije que si ya no eramos compañeros entonces podríamos tener sexo…asi que salimos del Bar y en la entrada nos besamos…..  
Ang/Cam..-Que!  
Ang.-no puedo creer su primer Beso….espera cuantas veces se han besado  
Br.-3  
Ang.-que Brennan y cuando pensabas…  
Cam.-espera deja que termine de contar  
Br.-bien después del beso tome el taxi que nos estaba esperando y me fui dejándolo solo bajo la lluvia, Sweets estaba sorprendido dijo que sabia que tarde o temprano nos besaríamos,le dijo a Booth que el era el jugador que tenia que apostar y en ese momento no entendí hasta que salimos de su consultorio fue cuando lo dijo y me beso estaba desconcertada pero me separe de el y lo rechaze, después intentamos que todo volviera a ser como antes pero no  
Ang.-oh cielo pero por que  
Br.-ya te lo había dicho Ang tenia miedo a que lo que sento por el fuese mas grande que yo y ahora me doy cuenta de que mi miedo era real  
Cam.-Brennan…me da tanto gusto que al fin te hayas dado cuenta  
Ang.-bien ahora cuéntanos que pasa con esos besos  
Br.-bien el primero fue en el Bar y el tercero cuando lo rechaze  
Cam.-sisisisisi pero yo quiero saber del 2do

Br.-bien fue en navidad cuando mi padre estaba en prisión fui a hablar con Caroline y me dijo que si quería la carabana para mi padre tenia que besar a Booth en la boca  
Ang/Cam/.-YYYYYYYY  
Br.-lo hice y lugo dije que fue como besar a mu hermano  
Ang.-hay temperance no puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho  
Br.-que tiene ya lo sabes  
Cam.-bien creo que será mejor regresar, Seeley debe de estar preocupado-justo cuando la forense termino de hablar sonó el teléfono de Brennan- te lo dije  
Br.-es Booth…..Brennan (_donde estas_) en casa de Cam vamos al Laboratorio (_Bones escuchame bien no salgan de la casa_) que pero…( _BONES no salgan voy para aya ok_)e estabien te esperamos-colgo  
Ang.-Cielo que pasa  
Br.-no quiere que salgamos de la casa  
Cam.-pero por...  
Br.-no lose estaba muy preocupado  
***_2 Horas antes_* Acilo de Washington**  
Parker.-Abue, Abue Abue  
Hank.-ohhhhh, Park como estas amigo-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba  
Parker.-bien abue mi mami me trajo  
Rebeca.-Hola Hank  
Hank.-hola linda,-dirigiendose a Parker- que dices si te presento a mi mary eh  
Parker.-ssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
Hank.-Mary, Mary-decia mientras se dirigía a la sala de Juegos, y vieron a una mujer de 80 años viendo una película romantica-Mary-la mujer volteo-te quiero presentar a mi Bisnieto  
Mary.-oh, que lindo niño  
Hank.-es hijo de mi nieto Seeley  
Mary.-Oh, el lindo agente  
Hank.-si, bien campeón que te parece si vamos a la sala es hora de las galletas  
Parker.-coool  
Hank.-bien Park que me dices  
Parker.-pues voy bien en la escuela,mi Abue Max me enseña ciencias dice que soy un niño muy inteligente  
Hank.-si eres muy inteligente pero quien es MAX  
Parker.-Oh el papa de la Doctora Bones  
Hank.-mmmm y que me dices de ellos  
Parker.-pues mi papi tiene a Hanna que no me cae nada bien y mi papi dice que es feliz con ella, pero yo se que es mentira  
Hank.-entonces que te parece si asemos algo para unir a Bones y Seeley  
Parker.-vale  
Mientras el niño y su Abuelo tramaban su Plan una fuerte explosión los desoriento, el fuego se expandía con gran rapidez mientras todos las personas que ahí se encontraban trataban de ayudar a sus amigos y familiares Hank despertó y vio a una mujer vestida de negro  
Hank.-q…que…..-lamentablemente no podía hablar muy bien ya que debido a la explosión las corrientes eléctricas hicieron corto llegando incluso al tanque de gas que al mismo tiempo que la cocina exploto-P…. ….  
X.-oh, viejo no te preocupes por el yo lo cuidare-le dijo una mujer de ojos azules  
Hank.-q…..ue…  
X.-shhhhhhhhhhhhh, dile a Seeley que su mocoso esta conmigo y que su BONES sabe que no debió de romper si promesa-fue lo único que Hank escucho la mujer lo golpeo en la cabeza-Hector carga al escuincle  
Hec.-mira linda no te olvides quien es el jefe me escuchaste-ledijo esto ultimo mientras la tomaba del cabello rubio y la jalaba para que quedara frente a el- le llamaste  
X.-si le llame justo cuando el niño cruzo la puerta….sueltame me estas lastimando  
Hec.-vamonos que el Agente no debe de tardar

***_Oficina de Booth*_**  
Bo.-hasta ahora solo Max, Russ y la familia de Zack han sido habisados  
Ca.-y tu hijo  
Bo.-Rebecca, se lo llevo al trabajo envié agentes a cuidarla, pero aun no recibo respuesta  
X.-agente Booth  
Bo.-que pasa Charlie  
Ch.-tiene que ir al acilo, su abuelo  
Bo.-que- rápidamente salió de la oficina no sabia que pasaba pero un mal presentimiento lo embargo  
Ca.-Charlie que paso  
Ch.-hubo una explosión parece que hay muertos  
Ca.-hubica a Rebecca-al ver que el hombre no se movia-AHORA

***_Acilo de Washington_***  
Habia personas por todos lados,algunas postradas en el asfalto cubiertas por sabanas blancas o cobijas los servicios de emergencia trataban de apagar el fuego las ambulancias trataban de estabilizar personas para poder salir rumbo al hospital, todo era ruido los bomberos, los enfermeros solo una persona llegaba y veía en silencio…un Agente Federal que sentía su corazón hacerse pequeño ante la imagen, rápidamente bajo del auto y coorrio hacia el jefe de los bomberos mos

corrió hacia el jefe de los bomberos mostro su placa  
Bombero.-AGENTE NO PUEDE PASAR  
Bo.-TENGO QUE MI FAMILIAR ESTA A DENTRO  
Bombero.-HEMOS SACADO A LA MAYORIA POR FAVOR SOLO..-derrepente una nueva explosión callo a todos nadie sabia de donde venia-BUSQUE A SU FAMILIAR CON LA ENFERMERAS, LANCEN MAS AGUA MAS AGUA….  
Seeley se dirigió hacia una de las enfermeras  
Bo.-porfavor ayúdeme-dijo con voz entre cortada y preocupada-necesito saber de Hank Booth  
Enfermera.-si…si se lo llevaron a un hospital …fue al primero que sacaron  
Bo.-sabe a que hospital  
Enfermera.-el el Hospital Mercy  
Bo.-Gracias

***_Hospital Mercy_***  
Bo.-por favor necesito saber donde esta Hank Booth-le decía a un enfermero  
Enfermero.-si esta aquí,habitación 215

***_Habitación 215_***  
X.-Quien es usted salga de aui?-dijo un hombre alto al que Booth reconoció como el Doctor  
Bo.-soy el Agente Booth el es mi abuelo  
X.-oh valla lo siento espere afuera porfavor-Booth hizo lo que le pidieron cuando 15 minutos después el doctor salió-Agente Booth soy el doctor Smith su abuelo sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente además de una ligera intoxicación por humo  
Bo.-pero estará bien verdad  
X.-si esta estable pero inconsciente tal vez este así hasta mañana  
Bo.-puedo pasar  
X.-Por ahora no hay que tenerlo en observación y dado su historial clínico pero mañana podrá pasar a verlo con permiso

Bo.-oh dios por favor ayúdalo no te lo lleves por favor aun no-estaba orando cuando su teléfono sono-Booth(agente soy charlie)que pasa (le tengo malas noticias agente)bueno y que espera para decirme-ya estaba muy molesto-(al parecer la Sra. Rebecca y su hijo no se presentaron en la oficina)que, Charlie ya los buscaste(si agente lo siento, al parecer la Sra. Pidió permiso para faltar el dia de hoy)Charlie escuchame bien quiero que busques en las cámaras de transito si los vees AHORA-Seeley estaba como loco primero su abuelo, y ahora la desaparición de Parker y Rebecca estaba realmente preocupado todos los momentos felices que vivieron pero y Bones…..Bones y si su Bones estaba en peligro decidió llamarla- (**Brennan**) donde estas ( **en casa de Cam vamos al Laboratorio**) Bones escuchame bien no salgan de la casa( **que pero**…) BONES no salgan voy para aya ok (e**estabien te esperamos**)-colgo

***_Casa de Cam_*30 min después que Booth llamara**  
Cam.-que creen que haya pasdo  
Br.-no lo se se oia muy preocupado casi alterado  
Ang.-ojala no haya pasado nada malo  
Cam.-dios, no creen que ese tipo Hector haya hecho algo o si  
Br.-dios Ang Cam tiene razón y si el se entero que tu sabes  
Ang.-Brennan calmate si yo no lo se espero que no pero y si si  
Br.-dios no no lose Booth me hubiera dicho algo no  
Cam.-si, talves solo nos estamos preocupando de mas-mientras las tres mujeres hablaban tocaron a la puerta-(toc-toc)(toc-toc) quien es?

X.-soy yo Booth, pudes abrir-rapidamente la forense habrio la puerta y dio paso al Agente-Estan bien  
Ang/Cam.-si  
Bo.-y tu Bones  
Br.-estoy bien Booth, no te preocupes  
Cam.-Seeley que paso por que llamaste asi  
Bo.-hubo, hubo una explosien en el acilo de Pop´s  
Ang.-dios y el esta bien  
Bo.-esta….por ahora….inconsiente….  
Br.-pero se va a poner bienverdad-todos hablaba con la voz entre cortada  
Bo.-si…si es lo que dice …el doctor  
Cam.-Gracias a dios, ya veras que se pondrá bien  
Br.-Booth que pasa-Brennan se había dado cuenta no era tonta había tristesa , impotencia, rabia y preocupación en susu ojos-dime por favor, Seeley vio en sus ojos una hulla de tristeza y preocupación si lo había no tado-por favor-decia mientras nagaba con la cabeza  
Bo.-no … no lose…. Se su pone que estaba con Rebs pero ninguno-Brennan al escuchar el no lose se tiro a los brazos de ese hombre que tenia enfrente su amigo y compañero-mi pequeño bones no lose  
Br.-lo vamos a encontrar Booth te lo prometo-decia con sus ojos llorosos, se alejo lentamente sin romper contacto solo para ver esos ojos chocolate que ahora estaban empañados por una tristeza indescriptible-te prometo que lo vamos a encontrar Booth te lo prometo por el dios en que crees que lo vamos a encontrar-Booth la miraba a los ojos sabia que compartía con el ese dolor y que le dijera esas palabras hacia que la amara aun mas;

Brennan sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a el y lo beso él correspondió el beso, fue un simple rose el cual decía mas que solo las palabras, un beso de amor, de tristeza un beso que sellaba una promesa

Bo.-….- en cuanto se separo ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que  
Br.-sera mejor que nos vallamos al Hospital quiero saber como esta Hank-dijo le vantandose rápidamente, dejando aun desconcertado Booth en el sofa  
Cam.-vamos con ustedes tengo varios amigos ahí seguro nos darán una repuesta mas rapida  
Br.-bien vámonos…Booth  
Bo.-si vamos

***_Hospital Mercy_***  
Br.-en que habitación esta  
Bo.-215 pero mira ahí esta el doctor-se dirigieron a el- Doctor Smith….  
Doc.-Oh, agente le tengo buenas noticias su abuelo a salido del estado de inconsiencia fue realmente creimos que tardaría mas pero no ese hombre quiere vivir-dijo sin prestar atención a Brennan  
Bo.-Gracias a dios, podemos pasar a verlo  
Doc.-si, si

***_Habitación 215_***  
Booth y Brennan entraron a la habitación inmediatamente Booth se acerco  
Bo.-Pop´s,-él miro a su nieto-Hola como te sientes  
Hank.-como si una mina me explotara cerca de la cabeza…..hola doctora  
Br.-hola, Hank-dijo acercándose a la cama  
Hank.-hijo…cogcogcogcog….  
Bo.-tranquilo pop´s  
Hank.-….no tengo algo importantecogcogcog…que decirte  
Br.-hank… tienes que descanzar  
Bo.-si pop´s, Bones tiene razón tienes que descan…-fue interrumpido  
Hank.-NO-Seeley se sorprendió casi nunca lo escuchaba gritar-cuando paso la explosión yo desperté cogcogcog y vi a una mujer…. Y se llevo a Parker…  
Bo.-QUE?POP´S DIME  
Br.-Booth …calmate  
Hank.-dijo que te dijera_"dile a Seeley que su mocoso esta conmigo y que su BONES sabe que no debió de romper su promesa"-_Temperance al oir aquello que petrificada era su culpa, por su culpa Parker había sido secuestrado  
Bo.-que? Y eso que significa  
Hank.-yo no lo se cogcogcog  
Bo.-Bones que significa-la mira seriamente-Bones…Bones…BONES-le decía tomandola de los brazos y sarandeandola levemente  
Br.-nnnn…no lose booth-al ver que no dejaba de sarandearla grito-NO LOSE NO LOSE SUELTAME-decia con los ojos llorosos  
Bo.-BONES ES MI PEQUEÑO  
Br.-NO LO SE BOOTH-se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta y salió azotando esta

Brennan salió rápidamente del Hospital sin decirles nada a sus amigas, camino sin destino

***_PENSAMIENTOS DE BRENNAN_*****  
**_"Es mi culpa, si yo no le hubiera dicho nada a Angela…..Parker, mi pequeño_-recorrio llorando calles y avenidas sola-_Por que por que a el….no debi.. es mi culpa tengo…. Que hacer algo_-despues de varios minutos de caminar se vio parada frente a una iglesia sin pensarlo dos veces entro-_Brennan que haces aquí… tu no crees en esto…talvez y como Booth dice se necesita un milagro"_  
se sento en la segunda fila y levanto el rostro.

Br.-Yo….yo no se como hacer esto…..Booth sabria que hacer que decir…..pero creo que…(suspiro)..ayudame, ayudanos,necesitamos que nos ayudes…. Porfavor ayudanos a encontrar a Parker, ayudame a tomar la decisión correcta, ayuda a Booth para que no se entere de lo que pasa realmente…por favor…..-se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que sono su teléfono-Brennan (_hola amor, como estas_) que chingados quieres (_oh, mi vida deberías de ser mas…cariñosa_)donde esta Parker(_quien_?)PARKER, donde esta imbesil(_cielo creo que ya te había dicho que no debes de decir malas palabras_)porfavor solo dime que esta bien(_si mi amor, el mocoso esta bien_)dejame hablar con el por favor(_no lo se creo que tienes que comvenserme_)-Brennan rodo los ojos sabia perfectamente lo que ese hombre quería oir-Por favor, dejame hablar con Parker por favor(_mmmm, esfuérzate mas_)-Brennan tomo aire- mmi ccielllo por favor(_ajajajajajaja, vez como si podias claro mi vida besos_-en el fondo se escucho- _hey escucle te llaman_)Parker- dijo con voz preocupada(_dddd…doctora…Bones_-dijo entre sollozos)Park, estas bien (_ssiiii, no me han hecho nada…Bones quiero irme con mi Pap_i)no te preocupes, te prometo que veras a ti papi pronto(_Bones como esta mi mami_)tu mami… Rebecca estaba con tigo?(_si, ella me llevo a ver a mi abue y lu…._.)park…Parker…PARKER!(_sssshhhhhhhh, amor ya hablaste con el_)Porfavor no le hagas nada(_amor eso depende de tí_)que es lo que quieres…hola….-pero no había respuesta ya habían colgado. Salio rápidamente de la iglesia sin notar que alguien mas la veía

***_Habitación 215_***  
Hank.-no debiste tratarla asi  
Bo.-lo se lo se es …..es solo que  
Hank.-lo entiendo es tu hijo pero ella es la mujer que amas no debiste dejarla irse  
Bo.-Pop´s….no la entiendo cuando creo que va a darme una oportunidad se cierra y me confunde  
Hank.-jajajaja, hijo asi son las mujeres talvez no todas pero si la mayoría  
Bo.-no le veo lo gracioso  
Hank.-tu, la conoces…tu sabes que pasa por su cabeza  
Bo.-si, pero no por su corazón….ella…ella me beso cuando la fui a buscar crei que diría algo pero solo se paro y pidio venir a verte  
Hank.-bien te dio una respuesta te beso ahí tienes su respuesta  
Bo.-no lose Pop´s tal vez….ah no lo se-derrepente sono su teléfono-Booth….si claro voy para allá -dirigiendose a Hank- trabajo al parecer dejaron algo  
Hank.-hijo, el va a regresar y yo se que no te rendiras  
Bo.-gracias, me tengo que ir, mañana vendre a verte

***_Instituto jeffersonian 1:25 am 21/10/10_***  
Despues de recibir la llamada se dirigió rápidamente al Jeffersonian sabia que si Hector estaba detrás de esto tendría que haber dejado alguna pista en el cadáver de Tessa  
Zack.-doctora no hay mas se lo estoy asegurando apostaría mi doctorado  
Br.-tiene que haber algo…..rebiza los huesos de Michael AHORA ZACK!-él salió rápidamente de la Plataforma eran muy pocos las veces que le gritaba pero nunca asi veía a la doctora completamente furiosa asi que pensó que era mejor no decir nada y trabajar

Zack.-DOCTORA DOCTORA-dijo subiendo a la Plataforma- creo que encontré algo de tras de una de las costillas había esto- coloco el uso y vio la pantalla, Brennan se quedo sin palabras- es un hueso hecho con sangre el mismo hueso que tenia la otra victima

Br.-si a Tessa y a Michael les dibujaron el hueso puede que Cristine también lo tenga  
Zack.-pero doctora eso seria imposible aun tiene carne…  
Br.-exacto- la mente de Brennan trabajaba al máximo se dirijio rapidamente al cuerpo de Cristine, Cam aun no había terminado de procesarel cuerpo, asi que la llamo-(_Saroyan_)Cam necesito que vengas al Jeffersonian(_doctora…que..pero por que_)encontré algo que es muy importante pero tienes que venir(_Brennan, deberías de estar aquí_ )le paso algo a Hank o a Booth(_no no Seeley, tuvo que irse al Hoover, pero creo que a Hank le gustaría que estes aqui_)Cam lo que acabo de descubrir tiene que ver con la desaparición de Parker(_QUE!..vamos para allá_)-colgo rápidamente

***_Edificio del FBI 3:55 am 21/10/10_***  
Bo.-Charly como me dices eso  
Ch.-lo siento Agente Booth pero es todo lo que encontramos que creímos relevante  
Bo.-sigue buscando a Rebecca y todas las cámaras de vigilancia tiene que haber algo  
Ch.-si señor-dijo saliendo de la oficina; mientras que dejaba a un hombre indesiso en abril el sobre que tenia enfrente, unos segundos bastaron para que lo abriera de el saco una nota

***_NOTA_***  
_Agente Booth, a estas alturas ya sabra que tengo una de las dos cosas que mas ama o al menos la mas importante su hijo jajajajajaja no sabe lo que daría por verlo a la cara y ver su expresión, pero no puedo tengo asuntos mas importantes, ire directo al grano su hermosa y simpatica compañera eso es lo que quiero a cambio de su "hijo", se que en este presiso momento usted me diría que nunca la intercambiaría pero que tal si le digo que si no lo hace su pequeño hijo morirá le dare un plazo hasta el 30/10/10 tiene para pensarlo, es un tiempo considerable no lo cree solo imaginese que si ese dia usted recibe un sobre igual es por que usted hara el intercambio, pero si no lo hace recibirá a su hijo al dia siguente en un baul en trozos y todo su equipo tendrá que armar su pequeño cuerpo como si fuera un rompecabezas  
P.D. Digale a Temperance que la amo y que no se olvide de su promesa_

En ese momento Seeley se sentía impotente su pequeño podría morir y su inica salvación era la mujer que amaba; pero hasta el sabia que las coincidencias no existían Brennan sabia quien tenia a su hijo y no se lo quería decir, asi que quisiera ella o no le diría todo,salió rápidamente de su oficina y se dirrigio al Jeffersonian

***_Instituto jeffersonian 4:04 am 21/10/10_***  
Cam y Angela llegaron al Instituto vieron a la antropóloga y esta las puso al corriente  
Cam.-entonces es el mismo asesino  
Ang.-pero crei que a Michael lo había matado la sepulturera  
Br.-yo crei lo mismo pero vi el hueso de sangre  
Cam.-se aliaron-Brennan asintió-entonces hay que quitarle la carne al cuerpo-Brennan volvió a asentir-bien pues manos a la obra

***_Oficina de Brennan 4:15am_***  
Ang.-bien cielo desde que cam se fue estoy esperando  
Br.-que es lo que esperas  
Ang.-ya te decidiste a decirle a cierto trigre del FBI que quieres intentarlo todo pero TODO con el  
Br.-no se por que piensas eso

Ang.-vamos Brennan lo besaste cuando te dijo lo de Parker  
Br.-no solo…..ang tengo algo que talvez cambie todo-dijo entragandole su teléfono a la artista  
Ang.-que quieres que haga con esto  
Br.-escucha la ultima llamada-la artista puso el altavoz y se dispuso a escuchar

**Brennan (hola amor, como estas) que chingados quieres (oh, mi vida deberías de ser mas…cariñosa)donde esta Parker(quien?)PARKER, donde esta imbesil(cielo creo que ya te había dicho que no debes de decir malas palabras)porfavor solo dime que esta bien(si mi amor, el mocoso esta bien)dejame hablar con el por favor(no lo se creo que tienes que comvenserme)-Brennan rodo los ojos sabia perfectamente lo que ese hombre quería oir-Por favor, dejame hablar con Parker por favor(mmmm, esfuérzate mas)-Brennan tomo aire- mmi ccielllo por favor(ajajajajajaja, vez como si podias claro mi vida besos-en el fondo se escucho- hey escucle te llaman)Parker- dijo con voz preocupada(dddd…doctora…Bones-dijo entre sollozos)Park, estas bien (ssiiii, no me han hecho nada…Bones quiero irme con mi Papi)no te preocupes, te prometo que veras a ti papi pronto(Bones como esta mi mami)tu mami… Rebecca estaba con tigo?(si, ella me llevo a ver a mi abue y lu…..)park…Parker…PARKER!(sssshhhhhhhh, amor ya hablaste con el)Porfavor no le hagas nada(amor eso depende de tí)que es lo que quieres…hola….**

Angela se quedo sin palabras  
Ang.-cielo no creeras que…-pero se vio interrumpida por un Agente muymuymuy enojado-yo vere que es lo que puedo optener-salio de la oficina. Booth no decía nada solo la miraba se giro para cerrar la puerta con seguro y las persianas  
Br.-que pasa Booth-no dijo nada solo le extendió la nota-rapidamente se vio acorralada pero su cerebro le seguía diciendo que mintiera para salvarlo  
Bo.-no vas a decir nada  
Br.-…  
Bo.-que pasa….DIME QUE CHINGADOS ESTA PASANDO ESTE IMBESIL TE CONOCE Y TU  
Br.-QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA  
Bo.-LA VERDAD DIME LA VERDAD  
Br.-NO SE QUIEN ES ESTE TIPO NO LO SE  
Bo.-PERO EL SI TE CONO SE….-Ambos estaban molestos, él por que la vida de su hijo estaba en peligro y la mujer de su vida sabia perfectamente quien lo tenia y no se lo quería decir y ella por que prefiria morir antes que al hombre que amaba le pasara algo, y si para salvarlo tenia que dar su vida lo haría-Bones-dijo mas calmado- por favor telo suplico-dijo tomandola de las manos y viéndola a los ojos-dime la verdad por favor  
Br.-nnn…no lo se-dijo con la voz entre cortada y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas  
Bo.-DIABLOS TEMPERANCE DIME LA VERDAD LA VIDA DE MI HIJO CORRE PELIGRO  
Br.-NO LO SE  
Bo.-ERES….SI A MI HIJO LE PASA ALGO….-la miro con odio y tristeza-NO SABES COMO DESEARIA NO HABERTE CONOCIDO NUNCA-salio de la oficina mas furioso que nunca no entendía por que ella le mentía

Brennan lo vio salir quería decir tantas cosas pero no lo hizo, lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer y llorar sabia que lo decía por que estaba furioso, lo había dicho sin pensar pero aun asi sus palabras le habían dolido; Brennan no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado lo único que recordaba era la voz de Booth y sus palabras, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Angela estaba frente a ella.

Ang.-te traje en té para que te relajes-dijo la artista cuando vio que su amiga dejaba un poco de llorar  
Br.-Gracias-dijo sollozante mientras se sentaba en el suelo  
Ang.-cariño,no quiero que te enojes conmigo pero creo que Booth debería saber lo que paso  
Br.-Ang…..para salvar a Parker…..Booth no debe de saber nada  
Ang.-que, cielo estas siendo muy muy terca y…-pero antes que terminara la antropóloga le dio la nota que Seeley le había dado-(suspiro)Brennan creo que con mas razón lo tiene que saber  
Br.-no Angela-dijo levantándose- con mas razón no le debo de decir  
Ang.-cielo, entiendo que los ames, pero…no me interrumpas-dijo al ver que la antropóloga abria la boca-si Booth se entera te va a proteger y no dejara que ese animal se te acerque...  
Br.-exactamente por eso no le puedo decir; si Booth se entera tal y como lo has dicho se pondrá protector; pero Hector mataria a Parker, crees justo que por mi él pierda a su hijo por mi-Angela la miraba en silencio sabia que en cierta forma tenia razón  
Ang.-no, pero entiende le estas lastimando incluso por mas fuerte que sea lo estas lastimando  
Br.-lo se, pero ponte en mi lugar que pasaría si fuera Hodgins y tu  
Ang.-ok, entiendo tu punto, que vamos a hacer  
Br.-vamos?  
Ang.-si estamos juntas en esto  
Br.-estas segura  
Ang.-incluso Cam, Hodgins, Zack y los demás estarán contigo hasta que Booth se nos una  
Br.-Ang…..  
Ang.-prometimos que cuando estuviéramos por atraparlo Booth se enteraría asi que…-dijo alzando la ceja  
Br.-bien primero…..

***_Oficina de Cam 4:25am_***  
Despues de que Booth salió enojado por lo que había pasado con Brennan entro a la oficina de la forence para saber mas sobre el caso actual  
Bo.-que mas hay Cam- dijo con voz dura entrando a la oficina  
Ca.-Que pasa Seeley  
Bo.-Quiero saber sobre el caso-Cam lo miro dudosa pero prefirió hablar primero del caso  
Cam.-pues como ya sabes a Michel y a Tessa los mato la Sepulturera, en este momento Zack esta quitando la carne de la ultima victima  
Bo.-por que?  
Cam.-Brennan cree que también podría ser victima de ella y yo obtendré la carne  
Bo.-tal vez sea cierto  
Cam.-quisiera pedirte un favor  
Bo.-dime  
Cam.-necesito las cosas de Tessa las que trajo el mensajero  
Bo.-para que  
Cam.-analisis  
Bo.-vamos cam- dijo acercándose un poco a ella- no eres buena mentirosa  
Cam.-solo las voy a analizar vamos Seeley tal vez hasta encontremos algo  
Bo.-esta bien, por cierto Brennan tiene una nota que me dejaron ase poco, revísala  
Cam.-wwwoooow-dijo sorprendida  
Bo.-que?  
Cam.-Brennan?-Booth solo asintió y bajo la mirada-Que paso  
Bo.-me esta ocultando algo y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con Parker-Cam se tenso- tu sabes algo-miro a la forense  
Cam.-no… no sabia nada-dijo dándole la espalda  
Bo.-no eres buena mentirosa cam que diabl…-pero algo lo interrumpió  
Zack.-Doctora Saroyan!-dijo entrando a la oficina- necesito que venga a la plataforma

***_Plataforma_***  
Todos estaban alrededor de la mesa de autopsias esperando a que Zck hablara  
Zack.-cuando comencé a quitar la carne del cuerpo…vi una sutura en la parte de las costillas de la espalda y cuando la termine de quitar vi esto..-dijo mostrando en la pantalla una de las costillas con un hueso dibujado con sangre  
Cam.-la sutura era quirúrgica  
Zack.-si-instanteneamente Cam dirigió su mirada a Brennan y Angela, esta ultima entendió el mensaje todos voltearon a ver ala artista y a la antropóloga, angela le susurro algo al oído  
Br.-compermiso-dijo dando la vuelta y comenzando a bajar las escaleras de la plataforma segida de la artista y la forense, dejando desconcertados a 3 hombres

***_Oficina de Brennan _***  
Entraron y cerraron las puertas con seguro bajaron las persianas y se dirigieron al lugar mas apartado de aquella oficina para no ser escuchadas  
Cam.-Él es cirijano o algo  
Br.-si tenia un doctorado después se dedico a ser arqueólogo; pero no tiene sentido a Tessa y Michael los mato la sepulturera  
Ang.-pero tu estabas segura que él mato a Tessa  
Br.-ya no se de que estoy segura  
Cam.-tal vez se unieron  
Ang.-pero entonces estas diciendo que no solo un violador y asesino tiene a Parker sino también una loca psicópata  
Br.-y eso es aun peor  
Cam.-lo se, lo se…. Booth sospecha  
Br.-lo se –Cam la miro extrañada- vino por esto-dijo entregando la nota- no le dije nada  
Cam.-por eso estaba tan enfadado, creo que el tiene que saber, esto se esta complicando  
Br.-no Cam…  
Cam.-no Brennan el es el único que nos puede ayudar  
Br.-no es el único  
Ang.-de que hablas  
Br.-SULLY-Cam y Angela compartieron una mirada  
Cam.-de que hablas  
Br.-Sully volvió a Washington puede ayudarnos  
Ang.-Brennan cielo estas jugando con fuego  
Br.-lo se pero él nos puede ayudar por ahora… ya después le dire a Booth  
Cam.-Brennan, si tengo razón Booth se pondrá furioso si sabe que Sully esta con nosotras  
Br.-pero no lo hara solo le pediré ayuda es todo  
Cam.-cuando le diras a Seeley  
Br.-en unos días  
Cam.-4  
Br.-7  
Ang.-5  
Br.-ok 5  
Cam.- llámalo y cuéntale yo veré que hago con Booth  
Br.-gracias  
Cam.-por que  
Br.-por lo que estas haciendo  
Cam.-por ti y por Booth lo que sea. Angela habla con Hodgins y Zack-Angela asintió  
Cam y Angela salieron de la oficina y encontraron a dos Hombres  
Cam.-Booth por que no vamos a la sala-no le dio tiempo ni de responder ya que la forense lo arrastraba al piso de arriba

***_Sala_***  
Bo.-me vas a decir que pasa Camille  
Cam.-no me digas Camille  
Bo.-Cam….  
Cam.-Booth solo tranquilízate  
Bo.-como me pides que me tranquilise si tu, Angela y Brennan se ponen misteriosas  
Cam.-si entiendo que es difícil pero….  
Bo.-pero que Cam.. tu y Angela saben perfectamente que es lo que pasa no soy idiota… que ocultan

Ca.-eso es algo que solo Brennan puede decirte-Booth la miro con su mirada amenazadora-no me veas asi es algo que solo ella te va a decir cuando este lista y tu estes calmado  
Bo.-CALMADO CAM, ALGUIEN TIENE A MI PEQUEÑO REBECCA ESTA DESAPARECIDA Y BRENNAN SABE PERFECTAMENTE QUIEN ES EL QUE ESTA DETRÁS DE TODO ESTO-Cam estaba por responder cuando un grito los sorprendió el grito venia de la oficina de Angela

**_*Oficina de Angela*_**  
La artista se encontraba abrazada a su marido cundo Cam y Booth entraron, se veia muy asustada  
Cam.-Angela que pasa?-dijo con voz preocupada, la artista solo señalo al fondo de su oficina; Cam y Booth dirijieron la mirada hacia el lugar señalado donde Brennan y Zack se encontraban  
Bo.-que paso?-peregunto al acercarse, Zack se aparto y le dio unos guantes a Cam dejando solo a Brennan frente a Booth tratando de cubrir con su cuerpo lo que había detrás de ella  
Br.-lo siento…Booth de verdad lo siento-dicho esto se movio a un lado dejando que el agente pudiera observar  
Bo.-rr…r…rebs….rebecca… -rapida mente Cam se acerco y vio el cuerpo de Rebecca solo la cabeza tenia carne por eso la fácil identificación de los restos lo demás era puro hueso con algo de carne en descomposición

Booth estaba de pie aun lado del cuerpo de la madre de su hijo mientras Cam lo revisaba  
Cam.-Booth necesito un poco de espacio  
Bo.-si claro-pero solo dio unos pasos atrás-Cam miro a la antropóloga y esta entendió, se dirigió a Booth  
Br.-Booth por que no vamos a casa y te das un baño, te cambias comes algo y volvemos mmmm-Booth miro a su compañera a los ojos y lo que había visto horas antes ya no estaba ahora solo veía preocupación, cariño asi que solo asintió

***_Departamento de Brennan_***  
No habían hablado en todo el trayecto hacia el departamento Brennan cada que podía lo miraba sin que él se diera cuenta, Booth en cambio fingía que no se daba cuenta por que era muy difícil no sentir su llegaron Brennan le dijo que se diera una ducha en lo que ella hacia algo de comer  
Mientras Booth se encontraba en el Baño trataba de sacar conclusiones del por que estaba pasando todo esto  
La nota  
La actitud de Bones, Angela, Cam  
El secreto de Bones  
La promesa no cumplida de Bones a un xtraño  
Todo lo que pasaba tenia algo que ver con Bones

Despues de la ducha salió al comerdor vestido con jeans y playera, y vio lo que su compañera le había preparado  
Bo.-oh, Bones no te hubieras molestado yo….  
Br.-no es ninguna molestia Booth, además te caera muy bien-se quedaron mirando en cilencio, viéndose directamente a los ojos-mmmm yo me dare una ducha….. si una ducha-dijo comenzando a dirijirse a la habitación  
Bo.-si, claro-dijo dándole paso puesto que el estaba frente a ella, cuando esta paso a sulado el la tomo de la mano y la giro para verla a la cara-Bones yo…..lo que dije…..yo..-pero lo interrumpió el sonido del teléfono de Brennan  
Br.-Brennan-dijo respondiendo el teléfono-…..oh, Hola…si claro tu dime donde….ok alas 12….perfecto gracias….nos vemos-colgo, dirigiéndose a Booth-me voy a duchar  
Bo.-si claro…

**6:00am**  
Booth se encontraba en la sala ya habían pasado 40 minutos desde que Brennan había ido a ducharse por lo que desidio encender el televisor y ver algo en las noticias pero se llevo una sorpresa al escuchar una de las notas de espectáculos

**Periodista**.-como venias diciendo-decia mirando al conductor-sobre el caso mas raro y polémico sobre el asesino The Bone Blood es muy raro ya que como conocerán a los investigadores el Agente especial Selley Booth y la Dra. Temperance Brennan famosa por sus libros ahora están envueltos en una desgarradora historia de amor-fue cundo comenzó la nota-Alparecer después de su ultimo libro la famosa temperance Brennan decidió ir a una excavación a las islas moluku en indonecia pero no fue hasta que regreso que la historia comenzó a tener sentido-derrepente en el televisor se comenzó a ver el enfrentamiento de Brennan con Hanna-

X.-DOCTORA BRENNAN  
Br.-hanna? Que pasa?-dijo bajando de la plataforma  
Hanna la ve bajar y la furia que tiene por dentro se desborada y la resive con una bofetada  
Han.-como te atrevez- Brenn iba a responder pero escucho una voz  
X.-Hanna!  
Han.-que Seeley me vas a decir que la deje en paz  
Bo.-Bones estas bien-ella no deja que le viera la cara pero Booth con delicadeza la levanto y vio una marca roja en la parteizquierda de su rostro-Ange llevate a bones-ella se acerco y la llevo unos metros atrás, después tomo a Hanna del brazo y le dijo-QUE DIABLOS TE PASA POR QUE VIENES A GOLPEAR A MI COMPAÑERA EHHH QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES  
Han.-TU NOVIA ESO ES LO QUE SOY NO TU NOVIA O QUE YA SE TE OLVIDO  
Bo.-NO NO SE ME HA OLVIDADO PERO EL QUE SEAS MI NOVIA NO TE DA EL DERECHO DE GOLPEARLA  
Han.-POR QUE LA DEFIENDES…QUE ES MAS IMPORTANTE PARA TI ELLA O YO  
Bo.-sera mejor que nos calmemos si no diremos cosas que nos van a lastimar  
Han.-NO YO NO ME CALMO CUANTO TE IMPORTA EH RESPONDE  
Bo.-hanna hablamos en casa si_  
Ha.-NO PARA QUE PARA QUE VEAS FOTOS DONDE BAJO ESTAS ESTA ELLA….-no estaban muy lejos por lo que toda la gente del Jeffersonian podía ver y escuchar todo pero al escuchar la ultima parte se sorprendieron- SI SEELEY ENCONTRE LAS FOTOS DE "ESA…."  
Bo.-CALLATE HANNA  
Han.-QUE NO HE DICHO NADA MALO O SI  
Bo.-VETE  
Han.-A MI NO ME INTIMIDAS QUE CREES QUE SOY COMO TODOS ESOS HOMBRES A LOS QUE ENCIERRAS NONONONONO… YO NO SOY COMO TU- Brennan al oírlo se dirigió a Hanna y la golpeo en la cara no podía permitir que lastimaran a Booth  
Br.-CALLATE…. TU NO SABES NADA-Hanna seguía en el piso levanto la cara tenia la nariz rota, Booth tomo a Brennan de la cintura y la coloco a su lado  
Han.-SE MAS DE LO QUE CREES ZORRA  
Bo.-HANNA CALLATE  
Han.-VES LA SIGUES DEFENDIENDO  
Bo.-SABES QUE ESTO SE A.C.A.B.O  
Han.-que?  
Bo.-LO QUE OISTE SE ACABO, TERMINAMOS, NO HAY MAS RELACION ENTRE TU Y YO_

**Periodista.-bien tenemos en el estudio a Hanna Burley  
Hanna.-Hola  
Periodista.-como es que paso todo esto?  
Hanna.-pues yo conoci a Seeley en Afganistan, fue como amor a primera vista lo que sentí yo por el, me conto de una mujer a la que llamaba BONES y su rechazo  
PERIODISTA.-Un momento quien es Bones  
Hanna.-la doctora Temperance Brennan  
Periodista.-lo rechazo?**

**Hanna.-si, el me conto su sufrimiento y yo decidi sanar su corazón, regreso a DC y yo vine detrás de el, lo amaba y sabia que si se reencontraba con ella lo perdería pues estaría lejos, cuando conoci a Bones crei que era una buena mujer,ella me daba mi lugar pero un dia nos invitaron a tomar un trago y ahí comenzó todo****  
****Periodista.-que paso?****  
****Hanna.-pues la Saroyan, la sra. Angela Hodgins y la se embriagaron por tomar tequila horas después se les había bajado un poco y cuando nos hibamos la SE FUE CON UN HOMBRE MISTERIOSO****  
****Periodista.-osea que salió del bar con un hombre que NO CONOCÍA****  
****Hanna.-exacto,Seeley se preocupo por ella, yo pues entendí por que era su compañera y amiga él la había estado cuidando por 5 años asi que salió en la madrugada a buscarla, después de unos días casi no hablábamos de ella hasta que ella se enfermo****  
****Periodista.- de que se enfermo****  
****Hanna.-no lose solo supe que se había desmayado pero lo peor no era el que mi novio se preocupara por ella sino que salió otravez en la madrugada a ver como estaba y no llego a dormir, no respondia mis llamadas.-cuando llego a este punto ya estaba sollozando****  
****Periodista.-pero..no te enojes por lo que voy a decir pero…yo no creo que lo que me acabas de decir sea razón suficiente para enfrentarte a ella****  
****Hanna.-no por que cuando la fui a enfrentar fue por que estaba harta****  
****Periodista.-pero harta de que  
****Hanna.-de que cada vez que me hiciera el amor la nombrara,en sueños lo único que decía era BONES, BONES, ultima vez que salió de madrugada me enfureci y tire unas fotas y detrás de estas había una de el y Bones asi que saque todas las fotas de sus marcos y ahí estaba ella-decia llorando "amargamente"-me dirigi al cuarto del pequeño Parker y en su cuarto había fotos de los tres****  
****Periodista.- cuando dices tres te refieres a la doctora Bones al agente y al pequeño-hanna asintió-Dios santo****  
****Hanna.-luego me dirigi al buro del lado donde el duerme y encontré el libro de la doctora y una foto donde se estaban abrazando muy muy amorosos****  
****Periodista.- tienes la foto-hannan nuevamente asintió y saco de su bolso la foto de las vegas-dime quienes la llaman Bones****  
****Hanna.-solo Seeley y Parker****  
****Periodista.-pues creo que esta mujer-dijo señalo a Hanna-es una victima de mujers sin corazón digo si lla lo había rechazado y cielo-dijo mirando a Hanna- tu vales mucho y no te mereces a un hombre que te ame y no este obsesionado con una mujer fría y calculadora como lo es la dra. Brennan****  
****Conductora.-si eso es cierto ahora nose si eso se permita…..dig ellos son compañeros el FBI según creo tienen reglas y no debería de permitirceles estar juntos mas**

**Conductor.-ahora yo creo que si el ya trabajo 5 años con ella pues su obsecion no pondría en riesgo su trabajo como agente yo cre…-**Booth apago el televisor no podía creer lo que había escuchado habían pusto su vida personal al alcance de todos, sobre todo la vida de Bones la habían calificadocomo a una cualquiera, pero lo peor era que había sido Hanna la que había hecho todo esto.

Booth se giro y vio a Brennan parada sorprendida con la mirada perdida en el televisor

Bo.-Bones….desde cuando estas ahí  
Br.-..desde..que comenzó la nota. Ahí que hacer algo  
Bo.-lose, lo se, solo dejame pensar en algo  
Br.-lo vamos a arreglar..  
Bo.-si yo..lo voy a arreglar  
Br.-juntos Booth, lo vamos a arreglar juntos  
Bo.-si, juntos  
Br.-pero, primero vamos a encontrar a Parker  
Bo.-QUE?-dijo sorprendido-crei…tu imagen  
Br.-es lo que menos me importa, vamos a encontrar a Parker y luego nos encargamos de todo esto  
Bo.-esta bien  
Br.-nos vamos  
Br.-vamos-cunado salieron del departamento sono el telefono de Booth  
Bo.-Booth…..ahora no Sweets….Sweets….ok…..si vamos para aya-colgó, dirigiéndose a Brennan-Sweets quiere hablarnos-ella solo asintió

**_*Oficina de Sweets*_**  
Hacia diez minutos que habían llegado y ninguno había dicho nada,Sweets creía que lo hacían a propósito ya que cada vez que los citaba en su consultorio se quedaban callados, pero esta vez era distinta al momento de verlos pasar por la puerta vio que ninguno había dormido  
Bo.-ya estamos aquí, que es lo iportante  
Sw.-agente me han llamado y me han pedido ayuda para los dos  
Br.-por  
Sw.-el hijo de su compañero es secuestrado, ex parejas de ambos muertas, ustedes investigan quien y por que las mataron…..ademas que usted-dijo dirijiendose a Brennan- esta muy nerviosa  
Br.-….-  
Sw.-mmm no va a decir nada bueno, supongo que habran visto la noticia de esta mañana  
Bo.-si y creme que Hanna se paso  
Sw.-por que lo dice?  
Bo.-Sweets tu viste la nota no?-el psicólogo asintió-mancho nuestra imagen tanto personal como laboral a Bones la cataloga como una cualquiera y a mi…  
Br.-creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí mejor me voy al Jeffersonian- dijo levantándose del sillón  
Sw.-no doctora usted se tiene que quedar  
Br.-estas hablando de Hanna y Booth yo no tengo nada que ver soy…..  
Sw.-si tiene que ver, haremos esto-decia mientras le indicaba a la doctora que se sentara-haremmos sesiones separados a Booth lo vere a las 5:00 pm y a usted a las 8:00 am y como no la dejare ir ahora usted se quedara mientras el agente Booth se va-dirigiendose a Booth- lo vere esta tarde y recuerde que será diario-Booth salió del consultorio

Mientras en un consultorio del FBI un psicólogo y una antropóloga forense tenían una pequeña charla y mientras un Hombre enamorado bagaba hacia su oficina alas afueras de la ciudad a mas o menos 3 horas de aquel edificio dos mujeres, un homre y un niño escribían un capitulo diferente

X.-Hanna! Ya le diste de comer al mocoso  
Han.-se supone que Gina tenia que…  
X.- Gina nada tu te haras cargo del mocoso  
Han.-Hector tu mejor que nadie sabe que no me llevo bien con ese escuincle-decia mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de aquel hombre  
Hec.-mira linda-decia mientras sus manos tocaban el cuepo de Hanna- tu lo tienes que hacer por que ….- no pudo continuar la mujer lo estaba exitando rápidamente-….por que lo haces….- dijo en un suspiro  
Han.-de que me hablas-dijo después de arrinconarlo en una pared  
Hector.-de esto…..desd…e que llegaste….no habías hecho nada de esto  
Han.-siempre hay una primera vez no-dijo para despues besarlo con furia mientras que en su mente solo podía pensar en el asco que le daba el tan solo saber que aquel hombre que ahora la besaba con desesperación respiraba el mismo aire que ella, pero haría lo que fuera por no verse con aquel niño que le recordaba a su padre; de repente un gemido que salió de su boca la saco de sus pensamientos ella estaba completamente empotrada en la puerta de una de las recamaras, seria sexo un simple faje, aunque tenia que admitir que ese hombre la estaba llevando al borde ya sabia que la **"EVIDENTE"** necesidad que tenia ella acabaría con hacerlo con el primer hombre que se le insinuara un poquito-**OHHHHHH…..DIOS…**.-dijo arrancandole la playera él ya se había desecho de la ropa de ella y de sus pantalones  
Hec.-te gusta-decia agitado-mmmmmm …..aaaaaaaahhhhh

Han.-**DIOS….OH DIOS…AHHHHHHH**-los gritos y gemidos se hacían mas fuertes con forme su acampañante la penetraba, su respiración estaba completamente mal sentía que pronto se desmayaria  
Hec.-**SI ASI GRITA MAS MAS DAME MAS**  
Han.-**DIOS AHHHH**-a este punto ya tenia las manos completamente palidas de tanta presion que ejercía, sabia que pronto yegaria al extasis-**AHHHHH BOOOOTHHH**-cayo vencida en a quella cama con un hombre sobre ella riéndose  
Hec.-j**ajajajajajajaja**, enserio, **jajajajajaja** muñeca pensabas en ese agente de mala muerte**jajajjajajaja**-dijo para después levantarse y buscar su ropa-escucha nena ese no te había dado el placer que yo acabo de darte **jajajajajaja**no me llega ni a los talones **jajajajajajaja**porcierto tienes que alimentar a tu pequeño hijo jajajaja-dicho esto salió por la puerta dejando a una mujer no solamente complacida sexualmente si no que también humillada sabia que Booth la había tratado con ternura y cariño y eso aque mujer no le gustaba pero este solo tocaba lo que le importaba,miro sus pechos y estaban completamente rojos se podían ver las huellas de las manos y los mordiscos

Han.-haber Paker hora de comer-dijo entrando al cuarto donde el pequeño lloraba y gritaba lamentablemente desde ahí se podía escuchar todo lo que se decía en esa casa; Hanna se intento acercar pero Parker solo se alejaba-**HABER NIÑO TIENES QUE COMER**

Park.-vete alejate- decía entre sollozoz-mi papi va a venir por mi  
Han.-jajajajaja  
Park.-**vete, vete VETE VETE VETE**  
Han.-y tu crees que te voy a hacer caso…no no mocoso-dijo mientras lo tomaba fuertemente del brazo-vas a hacer lo que yo te diga  
Park.-**Y SI NO QUE**  
Han.-OHHH mira se puso valenton el escuincle..pues si no me haces caso tu papacito se muere  
Park.-y tu crees que soy tonto si tu lo quicieras no me harias daño  
Han.-a ti te vale lo que yo haga contigo, al final yo sere la heroína que no pudo salvar al hijo de su amado  
Park.-**TE ODIO**  
Han.-pues ya somos dos- derrepente vio que Parker se tapaba los oidos, ella solo sonrio claro era el por que el pequeño se los tapaba alguien se estaba divirtiendo- **MAS FUERTE**- grito para que los que hacian esos ruidos los aumentaran y asi fue- que no te gusta lo que oyes-le dijo a Parker el solo se dirigio hacia un Rincon y ella salio del cuarto

**_*Oficina de Sweets*_**  
Sw.-doctora yo se lo que usted piensa sobre la psicología  
Br.-Sweets no tengo nada-dijo algo irritada  
Sw.-yo no opino lo mismo usted esta muy nerviosa su expresión corporal y el tono de su voz lo corroboran  
Br.-hay que encontrar a Parker-se excuso  
Sw.-si lo se, como también se que algo le paso en esas islas-Brennan quedo petrificada, su corazón de un momento a otro comenzó a bombear mas rápido y su mente comenzaba a jugarle sucio  
Br.-no se de que hablas-Sweets se dio cuenta de que el tono de su voz era mucho mas alto  
Sw.-que fue lo que le paso  
Br.-nada  
Sw.-yo la puedo ayudar  
Br.-Sweets  
Sw.-el agente Booth sospecha algo  
Br.-de que habría de sospechar si yo no se de que hablas  
Sw.-como le ha ido después de volver al Jeffersonian-Brennan se sorprendió por que de un momento a otro le hacia esa pregunta  
Br.-bien, bien  
Sw.-no le ha costado reintegrarse-Por que lo asia, que tramaba esas eran las frases que pasaban por la cabeza de la antropóloga pero era mejor asi su cerebro no caería en shock

***_Casa de Hector_***  
Hec.-Hanna trae al niño nos vamos en 2 hrs  
Han.-sisisisi  
Gina.-jajaja que tierno  
Han.-de que fregados te ries  
Gina.-que el mocoso pasara tiempo de caridad con su "MADRE"  
Han.-yo no soy su madre- dijo entrando al cuarto donde el pequeño se encontraba-hora de irse niño-dijo tomandolo del brazo  
Park.-SUELTAME! SUELTAME! SUELTAME! SUELTAME!  
Han.-cierra la boca niño-Parker se trataba de soltar de aquel agarre, mientras que ella lo sacaba de la casa  
Hec.-cayalo no lo quiero escuchar  
Han.-no crees que si pudiera lo haría  
Gina.-haber escuincle baboso-le dijo al niño mientras lo tomaba del otro brazo y lo zarandeaba-tu no quieres que le pase nada a tu papi verdad-el pequeño asintió-yo me encargo de que si no te cayas lo mato  
Park.-mi papi vendrá por mi y los meterá a la cárcel y Bones-dirigiendose a Hanna- pateara tu trasero  
Hector.-jajajajajajajajaja-parker lo miro, mientras el se le acercaba-tu crees que tu papi te va a salvar  
Park.-lo se el vendrá  
Hector.-jajajaja- fue entonces cuando su risa se apago, de su cinturón saco un arma y apunto al pequeño- mira niño sabes lo que es esto  
Park.-un arma-dijo seguro de si  
Hec.-si es un arma,y si no te cayas- dijo mientras le a puntaba , Parker sintió el frio cañon en su frente y se asusto-yo mismo te disparare frente a tu papi el suplicara por que no lo haga pero aun asi lo are y tu queridísima Bones será mia y la veras cuando yo la traiga-se alejo del niño  
Park.-ella no vendrá contigo ama a mi papi  
Gina.-si ella lo ama pero si no viene yo lo mato a el y …..tu que crees que ella haría por amor

**_*Oficina de Sweets*_**  
El joven psicologo seguia con sus preguntas desde su ida su familia, los casos que habían resuelto desde su regreso hasta que llego al ultimo caso fue ahí cuando ataco  
Sw.-por que golpeo al asesino?  
Br.-se lo merecía la había violado  
Sw.-pero resiviria un castigo  
Br.-pero el abuso de una niña  
Sw.-si hubiera sido una mujer no lo hubiera golpeado  
Br.-si y aun pero pero tenia 11 años  
Sw.-que sintió cuando aquel hombre describió su acto  
Br.-furia, varias personal pudieron impedirlo y no lo hicieron  
Sw.-y con usted si  
Br.-si…no..no  
Sw.-si  
Br.-no….yo…  
Sw.-lo que usted me diga no saldrá de aquí-dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de la doctora  
Br.-juramelo  
Sw.-se lo juro

**_*Oficina de Angela*_**  
Ang.-cada vez que veo ese video me dan ganas de…  
Cam.- ese animal, no entiendo por que la tortura  
Hodg.-obviamente no obtuvo lo que quería-ambas mujeres lo miraron fríamente-hey solo lo digo como es  
Ang.-que dirias si hubiera sido Cam, si hubiera sido yo

Hodg.-pero no fueron ustedes, vamos ustedes se hubieran puesto a llorar y deprimirse la doctora es diferente no dijo nada continuo como sino le hubiera pasado es mas fuerte de lo que cree  
Ang.-tal vez tengas razón  
Hodg.-ademas si hubieras sido tu yo lo mato lentamente, sufriría por cada lagrima que te hubiera hecho derramar y por cada vez que te toco  
Ang.-bien pero es Brennan harias lo mismo por ella  
Hodg.-claro es nuestra amiga, pero creo que Booth lo haría mejor  
Cam.- le que dan 4 dias  
X.-Doctora Saroyan-hablo un hombre desde la entrada de la oficina de la artista- hay alguien que busca a la doctora Brennan-todos se dirigieron hacia la oficina de la antropologa

**_*Oficina de Brennan*_**  
Cam.-quien eres?  
X.-hola soy James, James Mcgibens  
Ang.-eres…eres….  
James.-si desgraciadamente si …..soy el medio hermano de Hector, pero no soy como él  
Cam.-y que es lo que quieres?  
James.-hablar con Tempe  
Ang.-para que tu estúpido hermano le esta arruinando la vida  
James.-lo se lo se, por eso vengo a ofrecer mi ayuda  
Hodg.-como sabemos si no es una trampa  
James.-no se los puedo probar pero necesito que confíen en mi  
Ang.-como sabemos de que lado estas  
James.- ya se los dije, tienen que confiar-derrepente una voz a lo lejos los sorprendió  
X.-Cam!  
Cam.-yo le digo a la doctora que veniste  
Hodg.-dejanos tu numero y te llamamos  
James.-Que?..por que tengo la sensación de que me corren  
Hodg.-eres un genio vete

X.-Ange, Cam-la voz de Booth cada vez estaba mas cerca, angela se acerco a James  
Ang.-hagas lo que hagas no digas quien es tu hermano  
James.-que? Por que teng…-angela le dio un codazo justo antes de que Booth entrara a la oficina  
Bo.-Oh chicos aquie están, nesecito que….quien es él?  
James.-soy James Mc….  
Ang.-Mckarty, el es James Mckarty  
James.- si ese soy yo  
Bo.-seguro, por que no te ves tan seguro de tu nombre  
James.- si ese es mi nombre  
Cam.-que necesitas Booth  
Bo.-necesito saber si han encontrado algo-respondio sin quitar su vista de James  
Ang.-si cielo he encontrado algo pero necesito que me acompañes a mi oficina  
Bo.-si pero adelantate mientras hablo con Cam-hodgins y Angela salieron de la oficina  
James.-bueno yo creo que mejor me voy  
Bo.-espera aquien buscabas digo si no es mucha intromicion  
James.-venia a ver a Temperance pero no esta asi que me retiro  
Bo.-NO…. Esperala digo no creo que Bones se tarde mucho por que no la esperas en la sala-Booth se giro y vio que pasaba Daisy-Daisy!-ella se acerco- necesito que acompañes a ….  
Dais.-JAMES!-Grito la interna antes de salir corriendo a los brazos de su amigo, ella gritaba y saltaba en los brazos de James  
Bo.-Daisy….Daisy…DAISY-el grito de un agente molesto la regreso al mundo-llevalo a la sala por favor- ella solo asintio

**_*Oficina de Sweets*_**

Sw.-doctora, usted es una persona muy fuerte esto es solo una prieba mas que usted va a superar pero para eso yo personalmente creo quedebe de abrirse con el agente, contarle sobre esto  
Br.-no no él no lo puede saber  
Sw.-por que  
Br.-por que? Por pena, por miedo, por..por que si se entera que crees que pasaría  
Sw.-pero necesita a un agente alguien que nos ayude  
Br.-nos?  
Sw.-usted me conto lo que mas teme que el Agente Booth se entere que casi abusan sexualmente de usted, y yo la apresio son mi familia y todo por la Familia  
Br.-gracias, en verdad gracias  
Sw.-yo sabia que ustedes se amaban ahora tiene que confiar en lo que siente-ella asintió-bien ahora quien es el agente que tiene en mente  
Br.-Sullivan, fue compañero mio en un caso y ahora que ha vuelto le pedi ayuda  
Sw.-bien que le parece si la acompaño para hablar con él  
Br.-bien vamos

***_Sala_*  
**  
James.-vaya yo crei que habias exagerado sobre esa mirada siniestra  
Dais.-no y esa es solo por que grite, lo he visto intimidar a muchos hombres que parecen inmunes  
James.-si lose yo me intimide no me quitaba la mirada de encima  
Dais.-si lo se  
James.- y es asi con Temperance  
Dais.-no con la doctora es diferente investiga a sus citas, cuando los conoce muestra su arma, los mira como si los fuese a matar  
James.-y ya están juntos  
Dais.-no aun no pero espero que este caso los una  
James.-que tiene de especial este caso  
Dais.-pues veras….

**_*Oficina de Angela*_**  
Cam.-Tessa murió desangrada después de unos días pintaron el hueso  
Bo.-que hay de Rebecca  
Ang.-cielo estas seguro que quieres saber- el asintió  
Cam.- en una de las costillas había una bala asi que le dispararon… -cam paro no sabia como tomaria la información el agente-fue decapitada su cabeza fue congelada aun no sabemos como lograron que el cuerpo quedara sin carne  
Bo.-bien esperare a Bones si….-dicho eso salió  
Ang.-No me gusta verlo asi  
Cam.-ni ami que hay del video  
Ang.-ya falta poco para que este listo pero tardara un dia mas los pixeles tienes que encajar  
Cam.-sabes si Brennan hablo con Sully  
Ang.-en este momento deben de estar hablando

***_Sala_***  
James.-vaya supongo que debería de unirlos  
Dais.-si eso esperamos todos  
James.- que me dices de Booth como reaccionaria si le hicieran daño a Tempe  
Dais.-lo mataria sin titubiar  
James.-en serio  
Dais.-si el haría lo que fuera por no verla mal, ella y su hijo son su vida  
James.-bien entonces no me meteré con tempe  
Dais.-nocreo que sea para tanto el Agente Booth es un buen hombre  
James que es lo peor que le haría a un hombre que la hiciera sufrir-Daisy abrió la boca para contestar pero cierto agente especial se le adenlanto

Bo.-Haria de su vida un verdadero infierno,haría que se sintiera como la rata miserable e inservible que es hasta que me suplicara que lo matara y cuando eso pasara haría su muerte lo mas lenta y dolorosa posible, cada segundo de sufrimiento que ella pasara se lo cobraría aun precio muy alto-dijo con voz amenazante mientras se acercaba

***_Royal Dinner_***  
Br.-Sully de verdad agradecería si no dices nada de lo que acabo de contarte  
Su.-Tempe…..Booth me va a matar cuando se entere  
Sw.-es un riesgo pero…la doctora lo vale  
Su.-si yo lo se, que es lo que tengo que hacer  
Br.-Booth no se debe de enterar,- Sully asintió-te mandare información, no me llames al Jeffersonian ni a mi casa yo me comunicare contigo  
Su.-bien  
Br.-yo me tengo que ir al Jeffersonian nos veremos mas tarde –ambos hombres asintieron y vieron salir ala antropóloga  
Su.-Booth es el único que no sabe cierto  
Sw.-si, la dra. Brennan no se lo quiere decir  
Su.-concuerdo con ella pero Seeley la protegeria mejor que todos nosotros- el joven psicólogo asintió mientras tomaba su café- que sientes por ellos  
Sw.-por ellos?...ah por el agente y la doctora…. Son mi familia los aprecio demaciado

***_Sala Instituto jeffersonian _***  
James.-Creo..– después del intercambio de palabra o mejor dicho de la entrada de Booth, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar, Seeley lo miraba desafiante, escaneando su rostro quería saber que tenia que ver ese hombre con su Bones; James sentía su mirada varias veces intento mantener la mirada pero había algo en aquellos ojos chocolate que se lo impedía- que mejor me voy  
Bo.-no creo que tarde mucho-dijo con voz fría-pero le puedo dar tu recado  
James.- lo siento pero es algo solo entre ella y yo….

***_PENSAMIENTOS DE BOOTH_***  
Solo entre ellos? Mmmmm no no esto no me da buena espina, algo pasa aquí y no me lo van a decir por las buenas me lo diran por las malas –mientras el estaba sumergido en sus pensamientios una voz lo saco de aquel estado.

Br.-JAMES!-grito la mujer antes de brincar a sus brazos, James la sostuvo  
James.-Tempe te he hechado tanto de menos- dijo cerca del oído de la mujer, ambos parecían estar en su propia burbuja, todo el mundo parecía haber desaparecido, Angela , Cam y Daisy los miraban pero no solo a ellos sino también a aquel hombre que miraba a la pareja con suma tristeza mientras su corazón se volvia a romper. Cuando la dejo de abrazar la bajo al suelo-tenemos que hablar-ella le asintió, James miro a Booth y la dijo- a solas  
Br. Ella se giro al ver a Booth so lo respondió- Vamos a mi oficina-ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de la antropóloga dejando aun Booth devastado  
Ang.-cielo-dijo acercándose al Agente-mira ellos son sol….  
Bo.-no me interesa Ang, lo que ellos sean no me interesa  
Cam.-Booth tu sab…-pero un móvil los interrumpió  
Bo.-Booth….por que lo hiciste…no…. Por que no te olvidas de ….ok hablaremos…si bien-colgo, ambas mujeres lo vieron interrogantes-me tengo que ir  
Cam.-Booth- el giro para verla- sabes que cuentas con nosotras en todo verdad-él asintió  
Ang.-entonces dejanos ayudarte  
Bo.-chicas se los agradesco pero esto es algo que solo yo lo puedo arreglar- dijo antes de irse  
Ang.-tucrees que  
Cam.-si  
Ang/Cam.-Hanna

***_SUV_*  
*_PENSAMIENTOS DE BOOTH_***  
_La perdiste…la perdiste….de nuevo la perdi…Dios como perder a alguien que nunca a sido tuyo duele tanto_ –por que asi es el amor..-se contesto a si mismo-_el amor, asi es el amor…..pero ya la perdi y lo único que me queda es mi hijo encontrarlo y matar al imbesil que lo tiene y me ha desgraciado mi vida y la de Bones…. Solo esta vez después de esto saldré de su vida para siempre_-de rrepente un sonido interrumpió sus cavilaciones-Booth….(_hey como esta?)…._quien habla (_oh vamos agente no quiere hablar con su hijo_) Parker! Mira imbécil si algo le pasa a mi hijo yo te..( _me mata sisisisi ….Papi?)_Park…Park.. hijo estas estas bien(_si si papi estoy bien_,-Booth suspiro daba gracias que su hijo estaba bien-_vendrás por mi cierto_)claro campeón ire por ti te lo juro(_dile a Bones que la quiero y que_ –el pequeño comenzó a sollozar-_volvere a hablar con ella pronto si_)-Booth quedo sorprendido su Bones ya había hablado con su pequeño y no le había dicho nada-Park Bones hablo contigo(_y dile q..ue…. pronto ….la vere….Papi! te quiero ven por mi pven ven pronto!_- se escuchaban los gritos de pequeño mientras lo alejaban del teléfono-_Bien ya hablaste con el_)deja a mi hijo que quieres?(_como ya se lo dije a tu compañera tiene que cumplir..mmmm digamos que haremos un cambio_

la llamada termino dejando aun peor a Booth

***_Estudio del canal 15_***  
Bo.-bien ya estoy aquí que diablos quieres- dijo un Booth notablemente molesto  
Han.-oh cielo solo quiero charlar  
Bo.-Charlar? Jajaja y que tengo que pedir perdón de rodillas para creerte  
Han.-nada de esto habría pasado si tu no hubieras terminado conmigo  
Bo.-tu fuiste al laboratorio y la golpeaste  
Han.-y tu que habrias hecho si yo pensara en otro hombre que no fueras tu  
Bo.-te hubiera dejado libre en la primera sospecha  
Han.-jajajaja y yo me la creo claro si  
Bo.-no entiendo para que me llamaste  
Han.-quiero que arreglemos esto  
Bo.-bien.. discúlpate a nivel nacional de lo que dijiste sobre Brennan  
Han.-que! Por que lo haría  
Bo.-por que en afganistan vi que eras una persona buena de sentimientos nobles  
Han.-a la que tu usaste  
Bo.-yo no…quería que eso pasara si no fue mi intención  
Han.-pero lo hiciste  
Bo.-yo intente amarte creelo yo te quería amar  
Han.-pero no lo hiciste y me lastimaste  
Bo.-y crees que vengándote te sentiras mejor  
Han.-lo único que se es que me sentí mejor cuando todo mundo la tacho de Zorra en el estudio  
Bo.-NO LA LLAMES ASI  
Han.-O QUE  
Bo.-me voy a olvidar que eres una mujer  
Han.-amor yo te amo y lograre que te olvidez de esa  
Bo.-no olvidalo-dijo para después irse  
Han.-volveras amor! volveras

**_*Oficina de Brennan*_**  
Br.-pero no has sabido nada  
James.-fue sorprendente como escapo pero después de eso no nunca  
Br.-dios esto será mas difícil

James.-creo que me quedare a ayudarte  
Br.-no no es necesario  
Ang.-cielo.. perdón- dijo la artista entrando a la oficina  
James.- no te preocupes yo ya me hiba  
Br.-no James quedate Angela lo sabe todos lo saben  
Ang.-no todos.. Booth  
Br.-que tienes Angela  
Ang.-pues ya rebice la llamada y se escuchaban varias aves supongo que no era un lugar publico pero según los datos era a las afueras de Washington  
Br.-ya no debe estar ahí  
James.- es muy inteligente  
Br.-Mandaselo a Sully. El sabra que hacer  
Ang.-bien…cielo creo que le debes una disculpa a Booth  
Br.-por…  
James.-lo que sucedió arriba digamos que no fuiste muy discreta al abrazarme y mirarlo parecía que no lo querías a tulado y si se lo ocultas mas tiempo de verdad lo va a creer  
Br.-pero si tal vez tengan razón pero aun me queda varios días y…  
Bo.-POR QUE DIABLOS NO ME LO DIJISTE-dijo al entrar ala oficina  
Ang.-cielo calmate  
Bo.-CALLA TE ANGELA QUIERO SABER POR QUE TU QUERIDISIMA AMIGA NO ME LO DIJO  
James.-hey amigo calmate si mira todo tiene una explicación y-cayo cuando Booth lo golpeo Brennan se paro inmediatamente  
Br.-JAMES  
Bo.-SISISISI JAMES JAMES SI NO  
Br.-CALLATE NO TIENES POR QUE GRITARME  
Bo.-A NO ENTONCES POR QUE NO ME EXPLICAS  
Br.-QUE FREGADOS QUIERES QUE TE EXPLIQUE  
Bo.-POR QUE CHINGADOS HABLASTE CON MI HIJO Y NO ME LO DIJISTE-Brennan hiba a responder pero se quedo callada sin saber que decir todo el equipo ya se encontraba ahí  
Cam.-Booth que te dijieron  
Bo.-que Brennan debe cumplir y que problabemente pida un cambio  
Ang.-que significa eso  
Bo.-no lo se preguntale a tu amiga aquí yo no valgo nada para ninguno de ustedes ni yo ni mi hijo  
Ang.-cielo no es cierto todos te queremos  
Bo.-tu lo sabias verdad todos lo sabían  
Ang.-no se de que me hablas  
Bo.-que Brennan tiene tanto que ver en el secuestro de mi hijo que me ocultan información  
Cam.-Booth creo que deberías calmarte y  
Bo.-calmarme si calmarme- miro a Brennan ayudar a James a levantarse y le dijo-si algo le pasa a mi hijo si será tu culpa y escucha bien Temperance Brennan NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR

Brennan quedo en shock ante el grito del agente _"NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR" "NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR" "NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR"-_era la única frace que su cerebro le mandaba, Seeley salió de la oficina furioso con Cam tras el  
Ang.-cielo…cielo…  
Br.-ah  
Ang.-estas bien?  
Br.-si si estoy bien….James tu como estas  
James.-bien solo un golpe en la nariz no te preocupes solo dime donde esta el baño y me lavare  
Br.-seguro dejame ayudarte  
James.-no estoy bien en serio  
Ang.-el baño esta aun lado del limbo  
James.-gracias- dijo al salir dejando a la artista y a la antropóloga solas  
Ang.-Dios Booth estaba que hechaba fuego muy hot  
Br.-Ang…  
Ang.-cariño no lo niegues fue aaaaaaa- Brennan la miraba como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza- yayaya entendí sin comentarios, hablando en serio Brennan por que no le dijiste nada  
Br.-tu sabes por que  
Ang.-es hora de que hables con él Brennan es su hijo  
Br.-yo lo se  
Ang.-tambien dile de James la cara que puso hace unas horas fue desgarradora- dijo la artista antes de salir

***_ Salida del Instituto jeffersonian _***  
Cam.- Booth…. Booth…. Booth….BOOTH- el agente se giro para ver a su amiga y compañera  
Bo.-QUE QUIERES  
Cam.-no no TU A MI NO ME GRITAS  
Bo.-lo siento cam es que… no puedo creerlo…. Yo crei que….  
Cam.-Seeley.. mira yo creo que te debe una explicación solo escuchala si todo tiene una respuesta  
Bo.-supongo que tu sabes la repuesta-cam bajo la mirada y era muy difícil que ella lo hiciera Cam era una mujer fuerte luchadora que nunca se daba por vencida pero ahora era diferente los pilares de su Familia estaban dañados y todo amenazaba con desmoronarce- si si la sabes y lo sabes desde hace mucho  
Cam.-Seeley, Brennan….  
Bo.-no no quiero saber nada de ella, por ahora quiero estar solo si  
Cam.-Booth  
Bo.-que angela me llame yo le dare instrucciones  
Cam.-Booth  
Bo.-por favor Camille – la forense asintió y lo vio subir a su auto y alejarse del Instituto le dolia que su amigo no fuese feliz que no lo dejaran ser feliz

***_Ciudad de México DF 23/10/10_***  
Park.-Quiero ..hablar con mi Papá!... Quiero hablar con mi… Papá!.. Quiero a mi Papá  
Han.-ya cállate mocoso….me tienes arrta- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba del brazo- deja de gritar o tu concierto privado va a rregresar  
Park.-largate! Vete dejame  
Han.-si sisisi nos vemos Parker  
Park.-vete al infierno- fue lo ultimo que la reportera alcanzo a oir cuando cerro la puerta  
Hector.-ya lo callaste  
Han.- sigue gritando "quiero a mi papá", es un estorbo  
Hector.-vamos trata mejor a tu pequeño H.I.J.O  
Han.-mira por que no mejor te callas y guardas tu energía para cuando Gina o Nancy regresen  
Hect.-Gina se quedo con su estúpido esposo y Nancy tiene un trabajo mas importante- dijo a cercándose lentamente a la rubia  
Han.-olvidalo

Hect.-oh vamos si te gusto la ultima vez  
Han.-imbesil  
Hector.-si mi amor…cuida al escuincle  
Han.-Que! por que yo  
Hect.-por que voy a salir y eres la única aquí

***_Instituto jeffersonian 4:04 pm 23/10/10_***  
Hodg.-con las muestras que optube de los cuerpos logre encontrar el lugar donde están  
_Bo.-bien habla Hodgins_-dijo con voz fría  
Hodg.-en Virginia te acabo de mandar la dirección al móvil  
_Bo.-Gracias Hodgins.._  
Hodg.-solo trae al pequeño amigo- colgó

**_*Oficina de Brennan*_**  
Ang.-Cariño que sabes de Booth  
Br.-nada- respondió secamente  
Ang.-Brennan….mira ninguno de nosotros quería que esto pasara  
Br.-lose Ang, es solo que…..  
Ang.-ya hablaste con él  
Br.-no, ese dia quería hacerlo contarle todo pero cuando llegue en estaba encerrado en la habitación y al dia siguiente se había ido Cam me dijo que se esta quedando en un hotel  
Ang.-que paso con su departamento  
Br.-según lo que el casero me dijo es que lo dejo y que pronto mandara por sus cosas  
Ang.-lo siento  
Br.-si bien , que has obtenido de las cintas de teléfono  
Ang.-no mucho le di las grabaciones a Hodgins y dijo que podrían estar en Virginia pero no lose la ultima grabación esta muy manipulada  
Br.-por un profesional?  
Ang.-si pero…..  
Cam.-Dra. se encontraron unos restos  
Br.-donde?  
Cam.-en Virginia Booth esta ahí quiere que lo s revice usted  
Br.-bien llevare mi auto

***_Virginia_***  
X. la estaban esperando  
Br.-si lose- avanzo unos metros y lo vio con su pose de Agente del FBI molesto lo que hacia que se viera aun mas atractivo de lo que era- que tenemos Booth- le dijo al pararse a lado de él  
Bo.-un cadáver Dra- dijo en un tono frio  
Br.-bien-dijo un poco triste y se propuso a revisar el cuerpo- mujer, caucásica entre los 40 o 45 años 1,60 o 1,70 de alto …..tiene algo en la mano…..prision estatal?- Brennan miro a su compañero  
Bo.-Charlie….  
Char.-si Agente  
Bo.-lleva a la doctora Brennanal Jeffersonian y que su escolta no se separe de ella, también quiero aun equipo SWAT en la su casa  
Charl.-si Agente….Doctora  
Br.-que Booth no puedes…-él no le hacia caso hablaba con uno de los peritos-Booth…Booth- se arto y de su bolso tomo su arma y la disparo Seeley la volteo a ver  
Bo.-que diablos te pasa- dijo arrebatándole el arma  
Br.-era la única forma que me escucharas  
Bo.-mire Doctora.. yo  
Br.-no me llames a si  
Bo.-Brennan….-ella lo miro a los ojos-Charlie que Perotta se haga cargo de la seguridad… chicos todo al Jeffersonian-dijo para después dirijirse a su auto  
Br.-no me trates asi..Booth…  
Bo.-que  
Br.-no soy un objeto soy una persona un ser humano  
Bo.-bien quiere usted una escolta  
Br.-no  
Bo.-bien- la tomo de la cintura y la cargo  
Br.-Bajame BOOTH BAJAME!

Bo.-no- cuando llego al auto de la antropóloga la bajo tomo las llaves y la metió al auto-Charlie lleva mi auto al Jeffersonian tevere ahí- puso en marcha el auto y se fue  
X.-Cuanto a que mañana se están comiendo a besos  
X.-50 dolares a que no llegan ni al instituto  
Charlie.-100 para mañana

***_Estacionamiento del Instituto jeffersonian _***  
Br.-que no vamos a hablar  
Bo.-no  
Br.-vamos al Dinner  
Bo.-tengo trabajo-dijo bajando del auto, Brennan lo siguió  
Br.-Booth  
Bo.-que Temperance que  
Br.-yo…yo.. tengo algo que decirte y yo…  
X.-hey Brenn, Booth  
Bo.-Sully que haces aquí  
Sully.-vengo a ver a Tempe  
Bo.-bien yo voy a hablar con Angela-Brennan solo lo vio marcharse  
Sully.-todo esta bien  
Br.-no nada esta bien….Booth!  
Sully.-tengo algo importante vamos a comer algo y te digo-ella solo asintio

**_*Oficina de Angela*_**  
Bo.-Ang….Ang…..-Booth entro ala oficina de la artista alparecer no había nadie asi que decidió esperarla. Todo se había complicado desde su regreso su relación con Brennan no había sido muy buena y con Hanna tampoco pero todo había empeorado cuando rompió con ella su hijo fue secuestrado la mujer que mas amaba estaba en peligro y le ocultaba información talves solo talves si no hubiese regresado todo estaría bien-penso-Park estaría con Rebb Pops a salvo pero no- de pronto un sonido proveniente del ordenador de Angela llamo su atención la grabación comenzó instantáneamente a reproducirse dejando al agente asombrado y furioso

***_Edificio del FBI _***  
Cullen.-Nancy has visto a Sullivan  
Nancy.-dijo que saldría a comer  
Cullen.-bien… cuando llegue dile que pase a mi oficina  
Nancy.-si esta bien señor- cullen se retiro y tomo su móvil-….tenias razón…..nono….él aun no lo sabe…si estoy segura

***_Dinner_***  
Br.-México?  
Su.-si tomaron el vuelo hace dos días y no ha habido comunicación…. Los pasajes estaban a nombre de Gina Brown- dijo entregándole a la antropóloga un archivo-tambien estaba a su nombre un cuarto de hotel a las afueras de Washington  
Br.-cuantos boletos  
Sul.-3 y uno mas que sale mañana al medio dia  
Br.-podemos atraparlo ahí no  
Sul.-si el problema es qe Seeley no se entere  
Br.-no ese no será el problema  
Sul.-le vas a decir  
Br.-si solo quiero que me deje hablar… no puedo estar con el por que e ignora  
Su.-entiendelo su hijo esta desaparecido si Hector no existiera nada de esto habría pasado  
Br.-esta es la realidad y hay que afrontar la con todo  
Sul.-habla con el dile lo que sientes y por favor que no me golpe  
Br.-bien lo hare  
Sul.-me voy tengo que ir a ver a Nancy…es nuestro Aniversario y quiero darle una sorpresa  
Br.-bien la saludas de mi parte  
Sul.-si, te llevo al laboratorio  
Br.-no no voy a pensar un poco

***_Instituto jeffersonian _***  
Cam.-creo que el lo tomara muymuy mal  
Ang.-solo esperemos que no nos mate  
Cam.-es Seeley lo peor que pasaría seria morir  
Ang.-pero somos muy jóvenes  
Cam.-jajajaja..pero que…- dijo al entrar a la oficina de la artista  
Ang.-que rayos paso en mi oficina  
Cam.-voy a llamar a seguridad  
Ang.-y mas te vale que lo hagas

***_Edificio del FBI _***  
Bo.-Charlie…Charlie….Charlie  
Charlie.-si agente Booth-dijo entrando a la oficina  
Bo.-cierra y baja las persianas-cuando este lo hubo hecho dijo- lo que te voy a dar es confidencial me entiendes –el hombre asintió un poco temeroso- nadie absolutamente nadie en este edificio se puede enterar  
Charlie.-que hay de la doctora

Bo.-ella tampoco ni nadie del Jeffersonian me entiendes  
Charlie.-si señor- Booth le entrego CD´s y varios archivos  
Bo.-todo lo que encuentres sea o no importante me lo vas a dar a mi personalmente ahora sal- Se sento en el sofá de su oficina tomo el móvil y marco a su mas grande apoyo-Jared..hola …sisisi….perfecto…me alegro mucho…..necesito un favor…tu puedes….vamos….no tengo tan buenos contactos…Hector Mcgibens y James Mckarty…si y Pops como esta…no no…hola …sisisisi…bien…igual tu….adios…-colgo  
X.-AGENTE BOOTH!  
Bo.-señor…se le ofrece algo  
Cullen.-si QUE VAYAS A TU CITA PSICOLOGICA  
Bo.-con todo respeto yo  
Cullen.-TU NADA BOOTH VAS AHORA

**_*Oficina de Sweets*_**

Sw.-la verdad crei que ya no vendria  
Bo.-si no es por que yo quiera  
5 min después  
Bo.-sabes que lo odio y aun asi lo haces  
Sw.-por que no ha hablado con la Dra. Brennan  
Bo.-no he tenido tiempo  
Sw.-a que le teme  
Bo.-a nada  
Sw.-y esa es su razón para lastimarla- si algo sabia el pequeño era que lo mas fácil para hacer hablar a un hombre enamorado es darle donde mas le duele y obviamente el punto del agente eran su hijo y la antropóloga- ya no quieres ser un imbécil obsecionado con su compañera… y al final yo tenia razón nunca la amaste  
Bo.-eso es mentira yo la amo  
Sw.-no no lo creo  
Bo.-callate yo la amo la AMO mas que a mi propia vida mas que..  
Sw.-y de que le ha servido a ella que la ames como dices la HAS DEJADO SOLA

Bo.-mentira no esta sola tiene una escolta tengo agentes por todos lados no esta sola ni un solo maldito minuto  
Sw.-si si tal vez tenga todo eso pero le hace falta algo….. el hombre que la ama  
Bo.-Sweets tu no tienes edad para hablar de amor  
Sw.-si claro… tal vez no tenga la edad pero se que cuando amas a alguien no importa lo que pase alrededor puede estallar una guerra puede ser el fin del mundo pero nunca se separaran por que el amor no tiene ninguna barrera es puro y ciego confía en el ser amado y se entrega totalmente sin remordimiento  
Bo.-no es tan fácil cuando el amor no es correspondido quema por dentro eres un muerto en vida  
Sw.-como lo sabes si no hablas con ella  
Bo.-primero tengo que encontrar a Parker  
Sw.-y no crees que juntos lo harán por que cada quien por su lado no ha funcionado mucho no crees- dijo antes de salir de la oficina

Por primera vez a quel niño había hablado como un hombre talvez solo talvez ella podría amarlo y juntos encontrarían al pequeño

**_*Casa de Booth *_**  
Llevaba 20 min tratando de pensar que decir nunca le había tocado declarar su amor a un hombre pero tenia una cierta idea después de haber visto tantas películas romanticas con Angela solo había de esperar que el llegara a casa

**_*Oficina de Sweets*_**  
X.-agente.. que bueno que lo encuentro tiene que ver esto- coloco el ordenador en la mesa de centro y dio play

**_*Oficina de Angela*_**  
Cam.-según seguridad el único que entro fue Booth  
Ang.-no crees que el fue o si  
Cam.-no no creo sabes que falta  
Ang.-no pero hicieron varias copias de archivos del caso  
Cam.-y si Booth lo obtuvo  
Ang.-a estas alturas ya debe de saber la verdad

***_PENSAMIENTOS DE BOOTH_***  
_Ella….ese maldito…por que no medijo nada…..DIOS DIOS fui un completo imbécil ella ella…..una victima….es un …lo voy a matar donde quiera que este lo voy a matar por haberla tocado y por secuestrar a mi hijo que ese se de por muerto_- Charlie lo había encontrado un intento de violación a una doctora reconocida su Bones era ella victima culpándose se dirigió a su casa no sabia como había podido dudar de la mujer que mas amaba

Escucho que alguien trataba de entrar y la puerta se abrio los pasos se escuchaban y aun en la obscuridad lo logro ver no sabia que decir o que hacer su respiración se acelero al ver que se dirigía hacia ella asi que decidió esperar a que entrara en la habitación para hablarle  
X.-te..tenemos que hablar- dijo tartamudeante el tenerlo a medio metro desnudándose tenia sus problemas  
Bo.-Bones?  
Br.-necesito que me escuches solo un momento  
Bo.-con una condición  
Br.-cual  
Bo.-que me dejes hablar a mi primero-ella asintió ambos se sentaron en la cama él no tenia mas ropa que sus paltalons lo cual se lo ponía bastante difícil a Brennan-Primero perdóname por..  
Br.-yo no tengo nada que perdonarte yo…  
Bo.-que damos que hablaría yo primero….bien…..si tenes que perdonarme por desconfiar tanto de ti  
Br.-Booth… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo  
Bo.-jajaja…  
Br.-por que te ries  
Bo.-pasas mucho tiempo con Sweets  
Br.-ya lo creo…..hay algo que no te he dicho y.. que debi decírtelo hace mucho  
Bo.-lose  
Br.-si yo se que sabes que lo he ocultado per…  
Bo.-no quiero decir que se lo que sucedió en Makuku  
Br.-Maluku… que sabes  
Bo.-tube mis sospechas pero Charlie me ayudo y  
Br.-cuanto haceque lo sabes  
Bo.-calmate si siéntate- Seeley coloco sus manos en la cabaza de Brennan atrayandola a él-estaba muy molesto crei que no te importaba que no habías cambiado en nada que…. Pero después de lo que vi hoy en la oficina de angela y lo que dijo Sweets y la informaciónme eh  
Br.-Hoy..?  
Bo.-si después de que te deje con Sully fui a ver a Angela pero no estaba oi una grabación y me enoje tome todo lo que pude Charlie me ayudo en eso después de que hablara con Sweets el llego y medio la información yo solo tuve que atar los cabos sueltos  
Br.-te juro que te lo quería decir pero..  
Bo.-yo se lo se no te preocupes si-la abrazo como solo el sabe hacerlo con amor y cuidado sin prisas como solo el lo podía hacer-lo siento en verdad fui un ciego yo…..  
Br.-te amo-dijo con el rostro undido en su pecho. Brennan sintió que la respiración del agente se aceleraba sonrio- **T.E. A.M.O.-**repitio lentamente  
No reaccionaba estaba hay parado como una estatua por su mente cursaban los últimos minutos y el te amo  
Br.-te lo he querido decir desde ace tanto tiempo que…  
Bo.-hablas en serio-pregunto alejándola  
Br.-si tan serio como un ataque al corazón- se miraban a los ojos esos ojos achocolotados brillaban de felicidad junto con unos azules hablaban de todo y de nada  
Bo.-Bones yo…yo….no se que decir..digo..es.-ella lo cayo colocando un dedo sobre su boca  
Br.-no tienes que decir nada-dijo con voz seductora- solo besame  
Sus labios se unieron suaves y calidos tal y como recordaban pero este era un mejor no había culpas ni remordimiento era un beso de amor de pasión un beso cargado de sentimientos, cuando les hizo falta el aire se separaron ambos con una sonrisa en los labios  
Bo.-te das cuenta que estamos en mi recamara y yo solo tengo los paltalones puestos- dijo con su sonrisa coqueta  
Br.-bien y quetal si…no se nos ponemos igual-dijo mientras se colgaba de su cuello  
Bo.-BBB….Bon…..es-claramente ella lo afectaba en sobre manera y a ella le gustaba sentirlo vibrar  
Br.-que (beso)pasa(beso)tigremmmmmm-lentamente las manos de él recorrían los brazos de ella lo estaba volviendo loco  
Bo.-bones yo ….si seguim…bon….Bone…..-cada vez que Booth intentaba hablar ella atacaba su boca hasta quedarse sin aliento y no solo era por que no quería parar sino que también sus labios eran una droga a la caul no podía resistirse ahora que podía probarlos y comercelos cuando quisiera y donde que pasaba con Booth no era muy diferente ella sabia bien lo que hacia hacer que su mente colapsara y solo se enfocara en hacerla suya hacerle el amor sin parar y pues el se dejaba hacer hasta que…..  
Br.-no contestes  
Bo.-no lo pensaba hacer-decia besándole el cuello  
Br.-mmmmm  
Bo.-hay que…  
Br.-Booth-dijo haciendo un puchero, el solo pudo sonreir ante esa imagen  
Bo.-Te amo y te deseo tanto o mas de lo que tu ami pero.. ahí que responder si  
Br.-bien pero… como sabes que te deseo tanto  
Bo.-por que soy un bombon mi vida y siempre se te ha caído la baba por mi  
Br.-mmmm no siempre-booth frunció el ceño, el móvil ya había dejado de sonar- pero quizás si la mayoría del tiempo  
Bo.-lo sabia-dijo mientras se dirijia a la sala  
Br.-como que lo sabias-decia

Br.-como que lo sabias-decia mientras iba a su encuentro

Bo.-si, la vez que entraste en mi baño, cuando brindamos en ese avión en China, cuando tuviste que tomar evidencia de mi cuerpo y lentamente me desvestiste, te morias por hacer el amor conmigo

Br.-si tienes toda la razón por eso TE AMO

Bo.-solo por eso mmmm-dijo con una sonrisa picarona, lentamente la atrajo para besarla cundo volvió a sonar el móvil-

Booth(_A gente Booth como ha estado_)mira imbécil que diablos quieres-Brennan vio lo tenso que su ahora novio se puso al responder-(_oh_ _que no quiere hablar con su pequeño_)si le tocas un solo pelo date por muerto(_me esta amenazando_)te lo estoy jurando(mmm _no creo que le beneficie amenazarme_)me vale madre lo que creas (_mmm hombre de palabra pero de acción….no no lo creo_)mira hijo de…(_por que no me pasa a Tempe quiere_ )-Booth la miro sus ojos azules que hace apenas unos instantes se veian llenos de felicidad se habían opacado por la tristeza y el miedo-ella no esta aqui(_jajajajaja_ )maldito juro que te voy a encontrar te lo juro-colgo. Brennan vio que el rostro de su novio estaba lleno de ira ese hombre no solo le arruinaba su vida sino que también destruía la de sus seres amados

Br.-Booth…Booth mirame..mirame-con sus manos tomo el rostro del hombre frente a ella haste que solo los separaban unos cuantos centímetros-lo vamos a encontrar te lo prometo amor lo vamos a encontrar si-dcho eso lo atrajo un mas para besarlo apasionadamente

***_Ciudad de México DF _* **

Hec.-Gina tenia razón ya lo sabe

Han.-talvez no le dijo todo

Hec.-talvez pero eso a mi no me sirve

Han.-mira que mate a su esposo sabe mucho

Hec.-si es cierto llamala Sullivan ya no nos sirve

**_*Restaurante*_**

Nancy.-mi amor –dijo sorprendida ante el regalo de su marido

Sul.-Feliz aniversario mi vida

Nancy.-oh perdón mia mor es mi hermana-el solo asintió y la mujer se dispuso a atender la llamada.-Hola linda…..que!...oh valla….si lose gracias….si lo hare lo hare…besos

Sul.-que le paso Nancy.-ya sabes como es Gina esta loca, pero dice que encontró un perrito pero que lo va a tner que sacrificar

Sul.-oh pobre animalito

Nancy.-si ella deverdad lo amaba pero que le vamos a hacer no

Su.-y no lo puede dar en adopsion o regalárselo a alguien digo es muy muy triste que sacrifiquen a un animalito  
Nancy.-si talves pero ya sabes como es su marido cuando dice algo no hay quien lo aga cambiar de parecer  
Su.- si tienes razón es un obstinado  
Nancy.- amor que tal si vamos a casa para que te de tu regalo de aniversario mmmmmmm  
Su.-perfecto..

**_*Casa de Booth *_**  
Br.-no quería decr nada por que primero quería olvidar, digamos que no era algo con lo que quería vivir asi que fingi que nunca paso igual que hice cunado estuve en el sistema-Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, él agente escuchaba con atención el relato por fuera parecía inmóvil pero por dentro sentía que algo se rompia al saber de aquel sufrimiento-Hector pasaría 30 años en prisión no lo extraditarían gracias a James  
Bo.-espera James el que estuvo en el lab  
Br.-si –Booth guardo silencio esperando a que continuara, pero Brennan no sabia si continuar puesto que el agente estaba muy tenso y eso no era nada bueno-y…pues el dia que encontramos a Tessa el fue a mi oficina el mensajero trajo un sobre con fotografías tuyas, de Parker y mias en el limbo todo- Booth se levanto rápidamente del sofá -luego el apareció cundo hubo la explooosion me amenazo y me intento asfixiar cai inconciente y ese era su plan para salir de la oficina sin ser visto…  
Bo.-por que diablos no me lo dijeste  
Br.-tenia miedo de ti, de tu reacción, de lo que te pudiera pasar a ti o a Parker  
Bo.-pude haberte protegido mejor , pude haber…..pude…  
Br.-yo lose, sabia que lo harias pero no podía arriesgarme  
Bo.-Bones lo siento  
Br.-Que de que hablas  
Bo.-si yo no te hubiera pedido una oportunidad tu no habrias huido y nada de esto habría pasado

Br.-ni sete ocurra volver a decir eso- Booth la miro confundido-si no lo hubieras hecho no estaría aquí contigo, estaría solo el el laboratorio creyendo que lo que sinento por ti es solo admiración, aprecio y una fuerte amistad- se acerco rápidamente a ella y la abrazo  
Bo.-te amo, te amo, y daría mi vida por ti si fuese necesario  
Br.-yo lose te conozco  
Bo.-quien mas sabe?  
Br.-los chicos del Lab. Y Sully  
Bo.-o sea todos menos yo- ella asintió  
Br.-era cierto- dijo después de un pequeño silencio mientras tomaba un porta retratos de la sala  
Bo.-quieres saber- respondió con su sonrisa torcida- ella asintió nerviosa- saca la foto  
Br.-woooooowww-Booth la miraba sonriendo-por que, como, no entiendo-dijo mientras pasaba cada una de las fotos encontradas  
Bo.-la verdad  
Br.-la verdad  
Bo.-pues cuando pasp lo que paso en la oficina de Sweets quería morir y el fin de semana Park estuvo aquí y me dijo que le regalara las fotos-contaba mientras el y la doctora entraban al cuarto del pequeño- yo le ayude y las fotas que sobraban loas puse en los marcos… no quería olvidarte siempre has sido una parte vital en mi vida…. Cuando no fui por ti a comer yo…. Hanna se puso algo celosa y se dio ccunta de que por mas que yo dijiera que te había olvidado solo era un invento para comvenserme de que había avanzado cuando nunca fue asi  
Br.-eso ya no me importa  
Bo.-no le importa Dra.  
Br.-no no lo único que me importa es que estemos juntos y recuperemos a Parker

***_Instituto jeffersonian _***  
Cam.- les llamaste  
Ang.-si, si a ambos les deje un mensaje  
Cam.-solo nos queda esperar  
Ang.-solo espero que lleguen pronto

**_*_*Hotel Washington*_***  
Nancy.-ya veras amor-dijo mientras se acercaban al hotel  
Su.-me va a encantar de eso estoy muy seguro- dijo abrazandola por detrás  
Nancy.-si..seguro- repiro insegura en ese instante sono el móvil de sully  
Su.-mm un mensaje de Ange…parece que es urgente  
Nancy.- vas a ir  
Su.-no yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ese caso,-ella lo mirob confusa-a estas alturas Booth ya debe de estar enterado  
Nancy.-aaaa  
Su.-si ahora en que estábamos  
Nancy.-iba a darte tu regalo-dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios

***_Instituto jeffersonian _***  
Bo.-chicos..por que la urgencia-dijo al subir a la plataforma  
Ang.-pues..que ustedes estaban juntos?-dijo con mirada picarona  
Bo.-bbb..ee….mmmm  
Br.-que tienes Ange  
Ang.-bien pues….mmmmm  
Bo.-ya lo se Ange… solo habla  
Ang.-asi que si estaban juntos…yo lo sabia  
Bo.-si luego te contamos ….que tienes  
Ang.-bien…pero no se salvan….-dijo mientras sonreía-un video fue enviado al Jeffersonian es Parker segui el video pero salta la señal por todo el globo…..asi que lo estuve siguiendo pero lo perdi en Egipto  
Bo.-Park esta bien  
Cam.-si el estabien …al parecer no sabia que lo grababan –booth suspiro aliviado su pequeño estaba bien  
Br.-que hay de los cuerpos  
Cam.-no haye mucho al parecer rebecca murió poco después de su desaparición no sufrió fue rápido casi intantaneo….pero logre extraer una sustancia viscosa  
Br.-semen?  
Ang.-no un lubricante-dijo sonriente  
Br.-lubricante?  
Ang.-un lubricante sabor fresa  
Bo.-por que ella tenia eso  
Cam.-pues alparecer fue violada antes y después de morir.. también encontré varios ematomas en el cuerpo reciente  
Br.-lograron identificarlas- angela y cam semiraron  
Ang.-no creo que les guste  
Bo.-por… quien es  
Ang.-Cristine..y Hether Taffet  
Br.-que!  
Cam.-según las pruebas Cristine murió con 2 dias de diferencia que Taffet  
Bo.-Taffet mato a Cristine…pero quien mato a Taffet  
Ang.-creeme muchos la querían muerta  
Bo.-pero para que matarla pasaría el resto de su vida en la cárcel  
Cam.-tal vez era la única que le gustaba hacer el trabajo sucio  
Br.-no lo creo- todos la miraron- vamos Booth tu me enseñaste….mira ella esta en prisión alguien le ofrece venganza acambio de sus habilidades y cuando ya no les sirve la matan  
Ang.-crees que ese idiota la saco  
Br.-sabia que para proteger a Booth haría lo que fuera..el solo intentaba probarme…  
Bo.-y saca a la sepulturera para que me hacer que a ti….manda pistas para que exija que me digan que es lo que pasa…..me molesto contigo para que te sientas culpable  
Br.-y su plan funciono-dijo bajando la mirada  
Bo.-pero lo que el no sabe es que te amo y que nada nos va a separar-dijo mientras la abrazaba-encontraremos a Parker y estaremos juntos

**_*_*Hotel Washington Habitacion 213*_***

Nancy.- te ..gus…to- dijo con voz agitada  
Sul.-fue fantástico…Te amo  
Nancy.-y yo a ti cielo….duerme…yo tengo que hacer una llamada  
Sul.-de acuerdo pero no tardes por que si no no podre dormir-Nancy se dirigió al baño de aquella habitación  
Nancy.-contesta….contesta….-el tono marcaba pero nadie respndia encendio un cigarro y se sento en la tapa del escusado-contesta….(_hola_)-repondio una mujer-hasta que contestas(_Gina cielo…como estas_)-respondio con sarcasmo-bien cielo y tu pequeña basura(_que diablos quieres_)saber el por que(_oh linda ya no puedes hacer tu trabajo_)si…si puedo es….(_acaso ya sete olvido..el por que estas en esto_ )claro que lo se es solo que…(_ya sabia yo que eras una completa inutil_)mira tarada no sabes con quien hablas(_entonces aslo a el no le importas_)-colgo dejando a una mujer indecisa sobre matar al hombre que ama o dejarlo vivir  
Sus razones eran variadas y no podría entrar en la cama donde aquel hombre estaba pues sabria que terminaría deandolo vivir

***_Ciudad de México DF _***  
Hec.-quien era?- pregunto mientras la rubia salía denuda de la cama  
Han.-tu estúpida esposa  
Hec.-ahora que quería  
Han.-saber por que tenia que matar a "su esposo"  
Hec.-ja  
Han.-creo que no debió meterse si no puede  
Hec.-vamos tu nisiquiera hubieas entrado si yo no te busco…en este instante estarías llorando por ese agente de mala muerte  
Han.- tu crees-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama-fijate que el si es muy pero muy muy bueno en la cama no que otros no duran nada  
Hec.-no juegues linda sino no estarías en este instante aquí…además no te disgusto lo que hicimos aoche ni lo que acabamos de terminar  
Han.- es solo para no frustrarme- respondió antes de que él atacara su boca y comenzaran de nuevo

***_Instituto jeffersonian _***  
Cam.-todas las victimas fueron violadas menos Taffet  
Ang.-esa mujer se merecía pasar el resto de su vida pudriéndose en la cárcel  
Br.-hay vees que es mejor una segunda opsion  
Ang.-si tienes razón…pero era mejor que sufriera y no una muerte rápida  
Cam.-quien dijo que fue rápida-las dos mujeres la miraron- sufrió una muerte lenta por envenenamiento  
Br.-que veneno  
Ca.-un pequeño veneno para ratas…parece que lo comenzó a ingerir desde una semana antes  
Br.-sabian que tenían que matarla  
Ang.-pero para que…..  
Bo.-Caroline se va a encargar de todo.. solo necesitara los informes completos- entro Booth interrumpiendo  
Br.-no es peligroso  
Bo.-ama el rieso…que pasa?-pregunto al ver que las 3 mujeres no hablaban  
Br.-la mataron, la sacaron para matarla  
Cam.-pero le dieron el tiempo suficiente para matar

Una mujer lloraba a las afueras del hotel, parecise que un ser amado ha fallecido la noche que al principio había comenzado como cualquier otra parecía estar cubierta de un velo negro comletamente espeso; su movil sono y ella respondio ajenta-Listo- sin decir mas colgo el teléfono

Un suspiro de tristeza salió de su boca para después volverse un llanto de terror  
X.-Señorita se siente bien- pregunto un hombre alto  
Nancy.-ssssii..estoy..bien- respondió con voz entre cortada  
X.-segura..gusta que le llame un taxi  
Nancy-ya le dije que no quiero nada lárguese  
X.-solo intentaba ayudarla..yo  
Nancy.-cierre la boca y déjeme tranquila- el hombre se alejo de ella lo mas rápido posible. Vago por las calles hasta que paro frente a un edificio de apartamentos  
X.-Sra. Sullivan….como esta  
Nancy..-bien…bien esta el Agente booth-el portero se le quedo mirando si bien a su edad las mujeres ya no eran un enigma esta era complicada  
X.-salio con la doctora Brennan ….para mi que este arroz ya se cosio  
Nancy.-en serio  
X.-si ella estuvo un buen rato se veia algo triste cuando llego, al igual que el agente pero cuando salieron vi que estaban felices enamorados e iban tomados de las manos  
Nnacy.-valla ojala y les dure- el hombre vio que de la tristeza profunda paso a ira, rabia y odi  
X.-se encuentra todo bien  
Nancy.- si solo le dejo un sobre al Agente cuando lo vea deselo es importante  
X.-claro no se preocupe-dijo recibiendo el sobre- yo se ladare al agente en persona  
Nancy.-gracias-dijo antes de salir

**_*Oficina de Brennan*_**  
Br.-si papá…no no es probable-Booth la había convencido de hablar con su padre para sacarlo de la ciudad solo para protegerlo-…si Russ sabe…..no te preocupes los boletos ya están un agente de extrema confianza de Seeley estará ahí-la miraba desde el marco de la entrada de aquella oficina, cuantas veces había entrado en ella y la había visto hablar, escribir, o tan solo leer incluso dormir, y solo soñaba que en un futuro cuando lo viera le dijiera cuanto lo amaba, y ahora su sueño era realidad estaban juntos-…..pues…..papá! si… si… yo le dire… bien te quiero cuidate- el sonreía ante la imagen de su novia sonrojada- por que te ries  
Bo.-te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas  
Br.-no es muy comodo… además si tu hubieras escuchado lo que mi padre dijo estarías incomodo  
Bo.-no lo creo…que dijo Max- dijo el agente mientras se acercaba  
Br.-crees soportarlo  
Bo.-claro, no hay nada que Seeley Booth no soporte  
Br.-seguro- dijo seductoramente mientras se sentaba en las piernas del agente  
Bo.-muy seguro  
Br.-de acuerdo perosolo ppor que tu lo pediste – lentamente se acerco a su oído, Booth estaba completamente nervioso si era mucho el poder de esa mujer sobre el; cuando la antropóloga hiba a hablar alguien se aclaro la garganta des de la entrada de la oficina, ambos voltearon- Angela!  
Ang.-lo siento cielo pero si no los detenia en ese intante sufriría una combustión espontanea- la pareja se separo y lan artista miro el rostro del Agente – tranquilo tigre ya abra mucho tiempo par "otras cosas esenciales"  
Bo.-mmm Angela… no tienes algo importante que decir…..sobre el caso- dijo el agente notablemente incomodo  
Ang.-mmmmm si si encontré una llamada a un numero desconocido fue hecha desde México a DC pero no hay mas  
Bo.-bien el FBI buscara al dueño del móvil  
Br.-bien yo me encargare de revisar los huesos James no a de tardar asi que procura llegar lo mas pronto posible  
Bo.-me vas a extrañar- dijo arriconando a la antropóloga  
Br.-si y mucho- respondió antes de besarlo  
Hodg.-la sala egipcia cuenta con la cama de Cleopatra- dijo mientras entraba a la oficina, la pareja solo lo miro- solo decía por si la querían ocupar  
Bo.-nos vemos al rato amor  
Br.-te amo- dijo antes que el agente saliera  
Ang.-pero que bello es el amor  
Br.-Hodgins tienes algo  
Hodg.- si encontré tierra de muchos lugares pero lo que encontré fue esto- dijo mostrando su hallazgo  
Ang.-un hilo  
Hodg.-oh no es ningún hilo es una ebra de una alfombra muy especial que solo la encontramos en edificion de los mas altos mandatarios y otros pertenecientes al gobierno  
Br.-como cuales  
Hodg.-se la vendieron a la casa blanca, casas de ministros, senadores, edif. del servicio secreto, del senado, y algunos del FBI  
Ang.-fue muy raro que haya salido tan rápido  
Hodg.-por que lo dices  
Ang.-pues si el archivo que Sully mando era real tenia por lo menos que pasar 10 años tras las rejas y no duro ni 3 meses  
Br.-crees que alguien lo ayudo a escapar  
Hodg.-posiblemente con sus contactos pudo salir pedir algún favor  
Br.-don de encontras te esa ebra  
Hodg.-en el cuerpo de Taffet  
Br.-talvez alguien de los nuestros esta con el  
Ang.-claro…y si poder entrar y salir sin ser visto… tomar las fotos sin que nadie se de cuenta  
Br.-la pregunta es quien es?

***_Instituto jeffersonian estacionamiento _***  
X.-no…..el Agente Booth salió….rebisare todo de nuevo…..la fiesta será toda suya…..si….bien…solo….mi esposa es todo y….si señor

_***_Ciudad de México DF _***_  
Han.-ese idiota….  
Hec.-Gina se las ha ingeniado muy bien-decia mientras esperaba en la línea  
Han.-que tu amada esposa no te contesta-dijo burlona  
Hec.-mira linda-dijo comenzado a acercase a la rubia- la única mujer que de verdad quiero que sea mi es

Hec.-mira linda-dijo comenzado a acercase a la rubia- la única mujer que de verdad quiero que sea mi esposa es Tempe- dijo antes de besarla  
Han.-que diablos le ven a esa babosa  
Hec.-hey, mide tus palabras no querras que marque este hermoso rostro o si  
Han.-no  
Hec.-bien linda…ahora ve con el mocoso debe de estar aburrido- Hanna salió de la habitación, mientras que él móvil daba una pequeña señal de vida-Mi vida(_que diablos quieres ahora_)oh amor, el mal vocabulario no es parte de ti(_que quieres cariño_-dijo la mujer con voz de asco)quería saber si tienes a tu equipo reunido(_por que_)no solo lo digo para que ninguno te falte-respondio en tono burlon-(_mira no se que fregados tengas planeado pero te juro que te voy a atrapar_-respondio una voz masculina-)oh pero si es el Agente nada Especial Booth, mire no creo que este en posición de amenazarme…no se le a olvidado que su hijito esta conmigo o si? (_Booth, tranquilo_-se escucho al otrolado de la línea-_solo intenta molestar_ )eso no es del todo cierto doctora Camille Saroyan digo como molestar(_es un asco yo misma le pateare el trasero_)jajajajaja usted y cuantas mas artistas jajajajaja o espere su hombre insectos lo hara también jajajajajajaja me van asustar con sus viles insectos(_que es lo que quieres_)ya te lo he dicho amor a ti(_quiero hablar con Parker_)tu no impones condiciones((_haslo por….tu futura esposa..queeee!_-se escucho)ya sabia yo que te unirias a mi(_primero Parker_)bien bien bien en 10 minutos me comunicare contigo-colgo

**_*Oficina de Brennan*_**  
Ang.-estas loca o que te pasa Brennan- dijo la artista hacer candose a su amiga  
Sw.-doctora creo que se a sobre pasado  
Cam.-no es bueno lo que le dijiste …ese tipo esta completamente loco  
Bo.-por que le dijiste eso Brennan…ni creas que te voy a dejar que hagas eso  
Br.-Booth escuchame- el agente y todos en la oficina la miraron-si vamos a recuperar a Parker hay que hacerlo bien no podemos periselo ni nada si no le entregamos algo a cambio  
Bo.-y tu te pones de sebo verdad- dijo interrumpiéndola  
Br.-si mira-dijo mientras se acercaba al agente- podemos usar rastreadores y todo lo que quieras para que me sigas el paso y cuando pongamos a salvo a Parker pues hare lo que sea necesario para que lo arrestes  
Bo.-no tu te vas a quedar a mi lado y recuperaremos a Park juntos  
Cam.-creo que Brennan tiene razón- todos la miraron- es un buen plan tu puedes mover todos tus contactos-dijo a Booth-la mantendrías en vigilancia y cuando ese tipo se descuide entras por ella  
Bo.-no no no no y no  
Ang.-yo estoy con Booth, cielo no ves que es peligroso te estas jugando tu vida lo siento pero esta vez no esoy contigo  
Br.-Seeley vamos asi Parker estará mas rápido con nosotros  
Bo.-exponiendo tu vida…no-Brennan se molesto y se alejo de él; el Agente intento razonar con ella - Amor yo hice una promesa el dia en que estuve a punto de perderte en manos de la sepulturera-Brennan lo miro con tristeza-yo me prometi en que nunca y escucha bien nunca pondría tu vida en riesgo cual minimo que fuera siempre estarías a salvo…cariño entiéndeme que si algo te pasa yo me muero, no puedo vivir sin ti entiéndeme- dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a él- Te amo demasiado y no quiero perderte  
Br.-yo también te amo- musito antes de besarlo a pasionadamente, cuando les hizo falta el aire se abrazaron-"_aunque sea lo ultimo que haga traeré a tu pequeño te lo prometo solo espero que no te molestes conmigo_" pensó Brennan-Te amo  
Bo.-y yo ya veremos como traemos al pequeño si- ella asintió, la hiba a volver a besar cuando el móvil sono-Diga(_doctora Bones)_Park! Estas bien –la antropóloga puso el alta voz para que el agente escuchara(_si….si Bones estoy bien…mi papa esta ahi_)sisisisi cielo..  
Bo.-Park como estas hablame si te han hecho daño algo-booth se no taba nervioso lo cual incrementaba la decisión de la antropóloga-(_si esoty bien…no tengo ningún moretón ni marca…..te extraño_)y yo a ti(_y mi mama donde esta?_)-ni Booth ni Brennan sabían que responder-(_ya no esta cierto_-dijo el pequeño con voz quebrada-_se fue al cielo_)si, esta en el cielo-repondio Seeley con pesar-(_porfavor ven por mi ven sacame_-imploro el pequeño)lo haremos Parker te lo juro-respondio Brennan

La desicion ya estaba tomada haria lo que fuese necesario para salvar a sus seres queridos

***_Instituto jeffersonian 27/10/10_***  
Br.-necesito todo listo…no, no a nombre de Elizabeth Night….. a la ciudad de Mexico….. no en efectivo ok-despues de la llamada de Parker lo había decidido Booth la pondría tras las rejas para protejerla pero lo tenia que hacer era ovbio cual era lo primordial para la antropóloga. Los papeñes falsos de su nueva identidad estaban listos se había cubierto bien las espaldas ni si quiera un agente de la CIA podría haberiguar que era ella- si….otro de regreso a DC …..no en primera clase si esta bien  
Cam.-se puede saber que haces- pregunto la forense, asustando a Brennan  
Br.-si gracias-colgo y dijo- es lo único que puedo hacer  
Cam.-crei que tu y Booth lo habían hablado  
Br.-si pero… tu lo escuchaste suplicar…..no puedo hacer nada desde aquí  
Cam.-sabes que es demasiado riesgo  
Br.-si pero, podre traerlo asalvo  
Cam.-y tu que…..que tal si no lo logras  
Br.-hare lo que sea con tal de que Parker este a salvo con su padre  
Cam.-y si tu no regresas  
Br.-toma- dijo entregando un sobre- es para Seeley  
Cam.-quieres que sea tu complice  
Br.-ponte en mi lugar-la forense se sorprendió ante tal petición su antopologa fría y sin sentido en relaciones sociales, se había convertido en una mujer abierta al amor y al sufrimiento, la mujer que de verdad era había salido a la luz  
Cam.-mas te vale regresar- musito tomando el sobre- por que si no yo misma te buscare y te pateare el trasero  
Br.-gracias  
Cam.-somos amigas o no  
Br.-claro

***_Hospital Mercy_***  
Bo.-estaras bien  
Hank.-no tengo que ir soy un expolicia militar  
Bo.-Max te cuidara además no serán solo ustedes  
Hank.-quien mas ira  
Max.-mi hijo Russ, Amy y las niñas  
Bo.-Pop´s el es el padre de Bones  
Hank.-oh, pues mas te vale que me cuides  
Max.-si lo hare- Max salió de la habitación con las pertenencias de Hank mientras el Agente se despedia de él  
Bo.-cuidate Pop´s  
Hank.-si, si, tu también  
Bo.-lo hare  
Hank.-cuida a la doctora  
Bo.-sabes que si  
Hank.-mas te vale protegerla como solo un Booth lo sabe hacer  
Bo.-si  
Hank.-te dije que tenia razón- booth solo lo miro- ella te ama tanto como tu la amas  
Bo.-y eso me hace el hombre mas feliz  
Hank.-cuando le propondrás

Bo.-cuando esta pesadilla acabe, quiero que Park este aquí primero  
Hank.-lo bas a traer lo se siempre has sido un gran padre  
Bo.-gracias Pop´s

***_Casa de Cam_***  
Cam.-aque hora sale el vuelo  
Br.-despues del almuerzo; estare en contacto te lo juro  
Cam.-Brennan trae al pequeño  
Br.-es lo que planeo….a habido algún avance  
Cam.-no es un callejón sin salida se sabe cuidar-la antropóloga suspiro profundamente-que hay de Sully?  
Br.-no nada  
Cam.-crees que Hector le halla hecho algo  
Br.-no lo se, el no tenia que saber nada, Sully estaba cubierto

***_Ciudad de México DF _***  
Han.-vendra?  
Hec.-si y tu escuincle se queda  
Han.-tu trato no era tenerla  
Hec.-si pero entre mas sufrimiento al imbécil mejor  
Han.-eres un cerdo  
Hec.-vamos eso ya lo sabia…solo imaginate sin el amor de su vida ni su único hijo..jajajaja me encantaría verlo  
Han.-y Gina.. por que no a regresado  
Hec.-desde cuando tanta preocupación por ella  
Han.-no por nada..  
Hec.-se va a quedar en DC ya hizo su trabajo  
Han.-no crees que hable  
Hec.-sabe a que atenerse…..

**_*Oficina de Booth *_**  
Bo.-sin evidencia o rastro no podremos hacer nada- los nervios le carcomían su instinto le hablaba algo hiba a pasar  
Cu.-no puedo meter a la INTERPOL Booth-el agente solo bajo la cabeza- sabes que te aprecio demasiado ati y todo tu equipo de cerebros pero necesito pruebas  
Bo.-ese imbécil tiene a mi hijo, mato a Tessa, Cristine, Tafet, Michael y esta libre

Cu.-lo máximo que puedo hacer es que lo hubiquen y lo sigan  
Bo.-eso ya lo e intentado su estadia en un país dura muy poco nadie sabe donde esta…-se abrió la puerta interrumpiendo  
Cu.-que diablos le pasa agente Charls esta es una reunión privada  
Charlie.-lo siento señor pero es una llamada para el agente...-ambos hombres lo miraron- es sobre el agente Sullivan- rápidamente ambos hombres se levantaron y lo siguieron  
Bo.-habla el Agente Booth (_Agente Booth soy el doctor Daniel Coofer_)digame doctor(_es usted compañero del señor Sullivan_)si ocurre algo(_temo decirle que su compañero esta en el hospital San Pedro a las afueras de Washington_)bien voy para alla  
**  
_*Areopuerto de Washington*_**  
Cam.-cuidate-dijo abrazando a su amiga  
Br.-lo hare te llamo cuando encuentre a Parker  
Cam.-si…dios Brennan solo vuelve antes de que Booth me mate  
Br.-lo hare adiós….- la antropóloga se comenzó a alejar lentamente de la fonse su nueva amiga, quien lo diría ambas mujeres amigas en el momento que la conoció la odiaba por tener mas autoridad, por haber tenido una relación sentimental con su Booth, y ahora amigas sonrio para si misma y se giro para volver a ver a la mujer…si era una mujer expecional que estari a lado de su hombre cuando ella no este

**_*Hospital San Pedro*_**  
Bo.-soy el Agente Booth  
Dan.-bien su compañero  
Bo.-amigo cercano-dijo interrumpió el agente  
Dan.-bien su amigo eestuvo muy grave estos días pero ya esta estable

Bo.-como que estuvo grave  
Dan.-el señor Sullivan tenia varias fracturas y una herida de bala en el abdomen  
Bo.-pero esta estable no?  
Dan.-si el mismo nos dijo a quien llamar y su nombre  
Bo.-puedo pasar a verlo  
Dan.-claro  
**_-_-_-_-_-_**  
Bo.-sully?...amigo  
Sully.- h…hola…hermano- dijo entre cortado  
Bo.-te molieron  
Sully.-si…  
Bo.-quien fue  
Su.-el hombre suspiro, no sabia como decir mi mujer – fue….fue…Nancy  
Bo.-que por que  
Sully.-me dijo que lo sentía y me disparo  
Bo.-lo siento  
Sully.-no era lo que crei  
Bo.-no sabes escoger mujers- ambos hombres rieron  
Bo.-sabes a donde fue  
Sully.-no después que me disparo me noqueo  
Bo.-quien o

Su.-que sabe defenderse…  
Bo.-sebes por que lo hizo  
Su.-dijo algo sobre Te amo pero no soy la otra  
Bo.-Vaya, vaya, le ponías el cuerno a tu mujer  
Su.-no yo la amo nunca haría algo asi…..no puedo creer lo que hizo…pero aun con lo que me hizo la amo..-sonrio-la amo y mucho  
Bo.-te entiendo amigo-dijo con su sonrisa coqueta  
Su.-entonces es cierto…me alegro por ti amigo  
Bo.-si estamos my felices..Gracias  
Su.-por que?  
Bo.-por cuidarla cuando yo no pude  
Su.-para eso somos amigos no-Booth asintió-

***_Instituto jeffersonian 8:15pm _***  
Bo.-Bones!….Bones!….-entro el agente gritando  
Ang..-Booth que pasa..por que tan feliz….ahhhhhhhhh le propondrás matrimonio a mi amga verdad  
Bo.-no, bueno todavía no  
Ang.-entonces?  
Bo.-encontramos a Sully  
Ang.-y como esta vivo verdad dime que si  
Bo.-si esta vivo y conciente  
Ang.-que bien donde esta?  
Bo.-en mi casa, vengo por Bones para que vea a Sully-dijo antes de comenzar su camino a la oficina de su amada  
Ang.-eso no se va a poder  
Bo.-por que-respondio girando a ver a la artista  
Ang.-Brennan no a regresado de comer se fue con Cam y nos dijo que fue a su casa a descanzar  
Bo.-estaba enfermab algo  
Ang.-no que yo sepa…cada que hablo a su casa no responde  
Bo.-y Cam?  
Ang.-se fue temprano dijo algo sobre comprar "proviciones"  
Bo.-ire a ver a Bones  
Ang.-llamame cuando terminen de hablar- dijo la artista con tono lujurioso

**_*Casa de Brennan*_**  
Bo.-Bones! Amor abre la puerta si- Ya llevaba ahí parado 10 minutos no había querido entrar por respeto o al menos se convenció de eso después de todo el era "el caballero de brillante armadura" como le decía Angela-Brennan voy a entrar….-de repente escucho la puerta de uno de los vecinos abrirse  
X.-Agente..buenas noches  
Bo.-buenas noches…Bones vamos amor  
X.-si busca a la doctora no esta- las palabras de aquel hombre crearon un dejavu

**_*FLASHBACK*_**  
Bo.-_Bones soy yo Booth abreme….Bones porfavor…..Voy a tirar la puerta…sabes bien que no brom_eo-estaba sacando el arma cuando una de las vecinas apareció  
Vecina.-_agente la doctora no esta_-dijo a dormilada  
Bo.-_como que no esta_  
Vecina.-_no desde que salió a trabajar no ha vuelto por aquí_  
**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**  
X.-…..y se fueron juntas-se había perdido en su recuerdo  
Bo.-como?...repitalo-ordeno dirijiendose al hombre  
X.-si la doctora y dos mujeres que nunca había visto entraron y un par de horas después se fueron juntas  
Bo.-como eran la otras mujeres?  
X.-morena de pelo negro mmmm no se parecía afroamericana  
Bo.-Cam?- se pregunto  
X.-una de ella se llamaba Michel y la otra creo que era su madre no lo se  
Bo.-a que hora salieron  
X.-como a las 3 la doctora llevaba una maleta, ahora que lo pienso las 3 llevaban una maleta-Booth salió rápidamente del pasillo que diablos pasaba hasta hace unas horas habían hablado y ella no había dicho nada de un viaje ni nada…

***_Areopuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de México DF _***  
X.-llegada del vuelo 365-b45 puerta 6 proveniente de la ciudad de Washington DC-Temperace Brennan salió de la puerta 6 con mirada triste, sabia perfectamente el por que lo estaba haciendo, pero también el daño que causaba con mirada perdida se dirigió a uno de los restaurantes del areopuerto donde se había citado con ganas esperaba que Booth la tomara del Brazo y la detuviera que le dijera que la amaba y que no era la manera de hacer las cosas, pero era consiente que ese no pasaría…..a estas alturas Booth ya devia saber que no estaba en la ciudad…-suspiro pesadamente…mientras un calosfrio recorría su cuerpo  
X.-mi amor….-dijo un hombre a sus espaldas; cuando escucho esa voz lo supo su peor pesadilla había comenzado, el hombre se acerco lentamente y le tomo los hombros haciendo que el rostro de el se acecara a su cuello-que bueno que ya llegaste- susurro a la antropóloga antes de besar el cuello de esta-lista-ella solo asintió-bien vámonos-dijo tomando la maleta de la mujer, Brennan se levanto y el hombre la tomo de la cintura como si fuese de su propiedad  
Br.-sueltame..no me gusta que me tomen asi, Hector suéltame..  
Hec.-no mi vida eres mia y lo dejo claro  
Br.-no voy a huir nadie sabe en donde estoy  
Hec.-eso lo se-ella lo miro sorprendida-tengo mis contactos pero…esta bien..-la solto- camina o Parker sufrirá  
Br.-que le has hecho  
Hec.-por ahora nada

***_Casa de Cam_***  
X.-_Te amo…pero tu a mi no y yo no se…-_dijo una mujer llorando  
X.-_calla, que no te das cuenta que yo…_  
Michel.-odio esas películas  
Cam.-por que son tiernas y…-la mirada de su hija la callo-bien son cursis pero que quieres hacer  
Michel.-esperar  
Cam.-aquien  
Michael.-no debe de tardar-la fornse solo bajo la mirada-ella va a estar bien  
Cam.-no debi dejarla ir  
Michael.-yo haría lo mismo que ella en su lugar  
Cam.-en serio

Michel.-si, la verdad nunca crei tener una familia tan rara- ambas mujeres se reieron  
Cam.-si son raros y eso los hace especiales  
Michael.-son muy buenos….es la mejor familia que me pudo tocar  
Cam.-Gracias-Cam abrazo a su hija, ella jamás había pensado en la maternidad pero ahora que tenia a Michel sabia que era lo mejor que le pudo pasar  
X.-_Camille!-_se escucho la voz del agente mientras tocaba la puerta, ambas se separaron  
Cam.-es hora-Michel asintió-tranquila si-la forense se dirigió a abrir la puerta y fingió falsa sorpresa-Booth que haces por aquí  
Bo.-no estoy para juegos Cam..donde esta  
Cam.-donde esta quien?  
Bo.-no te hagas cam..Bones dende esta?  
Cam.-no se de que hablas  
Bo.-me dijieron que estaba contigo y que no volvió  
Cam.-si ella estaba conmigo y Michell, fuimos a un centro de acopio a dejar algo de ropa de ahí nos separamos  
Michel.-mamá-dijo entrando al vestíbulo-oh tio Booth que haces por aquí?  
Bo.-es cierto eso  
Michel.-que?...o lo del centro- el agente asintió molesto- si tenia que hacer trabajo social mañana ire a empaquetar cajas ahí mismo

***_Ciudad de México DF _***  
Br.-Parker!-grito la antropóloga antes de estrecharlo entre sus brazos al fin tenia a su pequeño  
Park.-Bones…te extrañe…..te quiero..-decia el pequeño con la voz cortada por el llanto  
Hec.-los dejare solos por ahora-Hector-salio de la habitación y coloco el candado en la puerta  
Han.-tenias que traela aquí?-pregunto molesta

Hec.-si,si voy a formar una familia con ella tengo que tenerla cerca  
Han.-jajajajajaja tu…una familia no sabes lo que es eso  
Hec.-mira estúpida-dijo tomandola del cuello y estrellándola contra la pared-lo que pase con mi vida a ti te vale ok…si,la quiero a ella y espero que la trates bien-la solto ,la rubia cayo al suelo tosiendo por la falta de oxigeno, mientras el retomaba su camino  
Han.-y…..tu…crees….qu…que…ella se ….quedara aquí conmigo  
Hec.-si lo hara  
Han.-por que estas tan seguro, ella en la primera oportunidad que tenga se ira  
Hec.-no,no se ira sabe lo que puede salvar al mocoso y a su estúpido novio  
Han.-espero y no te salga el tiro por la culata-Hector se giro para ver a la mujer  
Hec.-de que diablos hablas  
Han.-tu crees que Seeley es idiota, su "noviecita" se hace el sevo para atraparte…-Hector pensó en sus palabras  
Hec.-no te creo-respondio tajante  
Han.-apuesto a que tiene un rastreador GPS y esta activado, solo esta esperando que bajes la guardia para atraparte  
*****************************  
Br.-Park yo también te he extrañado como no tienes idea  
Park.-por que veniste….es peligroso  
Br.-vine por ti, por tu papi y si se que es peligroso pero…..tu y Seeley lo valen  
Park.-Seeley…le llamaste por su nombre…entoces-el pequeño vio a la mujer que tenia enfrente-entonces eso significa que…..ustedes…  
Br.-si, tu papi y yo somos novios oficiales  
Park.-eso quiere decir que será mi mama?-una sombra de tristeza imbadieron sus ojos  
Br.-si Park yo sere tu mamá-se volvieron a abrazar-lo siento….lo siento tanto  
Park.-por que-pregunto alejándose de ella  
Br.-por lo que paso con tu mama… todo esto es mi culpa  
Park.-no eso no es cierto tu no tienes la culpa de nada  
Br.-si yo no hubiera dicho nada o talvez si hubiera hablado antes…..todo esto no habría pasado nunca y ni tu ni tu padre sufrirían  
Park.-lo haríamos solo por que tu estarías triste-la antropóloga sonrio tristemente-mi papi sabe que estas aquí cierto?  
Br.-no, no el no sabe donde estoy  
Park.-ese tipo te secuestro como ami?  
Br.-no yo vine por mi cuenta-el pequeño la miro confuso-vine por que si yo no lo hacia algo terrible le harian a Booth y no puedo permitirlo  
Park.-entonces como saldremos  
Br.-tu saldrás…..  
Park.-no no yo no me voy si no es contigo  
Br.-escuchame bien Parker tu saldrás y le entregaras algo a Booth donde el junto con los chicos del laboratorio podrán encontrarme  
Park.-pero que pasara contigo  
Br.-yo estare bien ok-Parker asintió-ahora a dormir-Parker se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
Park.-buenas noches mami-se a comodaron ambos en el pequeño camastro que había en la habitación, fue cuando Brennan vio en la situación tan deprorable en la que el pequeño estaba  
Br.-buenas noches Park…..-Brennan no podía concilar el sueño y cuando los gemidos de una habitación contigua comenzaron, comenzó a preguntarse como Parker estaba "bien", al sentirlo mover entre sus brazos rápidamente coloco las manos sobre los oídos del niño  
Park.-ya no importa-dijo el niño sofnoliento  
Br.-de que hablas  
Park.-lo hacen todos los días desde que me trageron, aveces son fuertes, otras mas agudos, pero antes lo hacían 2 veces al dia ahora son todas las noches  
Br.-c..como…como sabes de eso  
Park.-es solo

Park.-es solo sexo no?  
Br.-si per…tu no deberías  
Park.-es natural que tu y mi papa me protejen de esa "realidad", pero aquí no hay mentiras aquí hablan directamente  
Br.-parker que es lo que te han dicho-dijo preocupada  
Park.-varias cosas, ya sabras tu cual es una de ellas no?-ella asintió-bien también me hablan de la muerte de cosas asi…-dijo con lagrimas-hasta ahora había tenido muchas pesadillas..pero ahora que estas conmigo…no  
Br.-mi pequeño-dijo abrazandolo fuertemente-todo estará bien te lo prometo, todo va a cambiar.

***_Edificio del FBI 27/10/10_***  
Bo.-cuantos boletos?... si a que lugares…no no…si….perfecto gracias-Booth salió de su oficina y se dirijio a Charlie-hey…busca en todos estos lugares a Temperance Brennan todo lo quiero todo me entiendes-se giro y vio a Math-Math  
Math.-si agente Booth-respondio mientras se dirijia al Agente  
Bo.-busca a Nancy Sullivan antecedentes, viajes, todo quiero todo me oyes todo-el hombre asintió  
X.-Booth?-le hablo una mujer a sus espaldas  
Bo.-que sucede Angela-pregunto el hombre sin voltear  
Ang.-se que estas muy preocupado pero…  
Bo.-Ang.-estoy ocupado si-dijo tajante mientras se dirijia a su oficina  
Ang.-booth mira se que es por Brenna y Parker pero no has pensado en que fue por el  
Bo.-presisamente por eso quiero encontrarlos entre mas pronto los tenga a mi lado para protegerlos mejor  
Ang.-lo se cielo pero…no se talvez buscas por el lado equivocado-el Agente paro en seco sus actividades y miro a la artista

Bo.-de que hablas  
Ang.-tu buscas a dos pesonas separadas a Hector y Nancy, pero talves están juntos en esto  
Bo.-no lo creo Angela  
Ang.-encontre esto-dijo arrojándole un sobre-en la oficina de Cam-Booth vio que el sobre tenia su nombre-creo que eso responderá tus preguntas - se acerco a la puerta para salir pero antes dijo-no creo que Cam sea de fiar. Despues que la artista salió el Agente dudo en abrir la carta unos instantes pero la voz de Angela resonaba en su mente "_encontre esto… en la oficina de Cam….. creo que eso responderá tus preguntas….. no creo que Cam sea de fiar….. no creo que Cam sea de fiar…..no creo que Cam sea de fiar… encontre esto… en la oficina de Cam….. en la oficina de Cam….. en la oficina de Cam….."-_sin mas el Agente abrió el sobre y comenso a leer

***_Ciudad de México DF _***  
Br.-Cuando entrgaras a Parker?  
Hec.-cuando este lo suficientemente lejos del FBI  
Br.-nadie sabe donde estoy, nisiqiera yo se en que lugar estoy-dijo furiosa  
Hec.-mira a mi no me importa ok no me interesa, estarán a qui los dos hasta que yo lo diga  
Br.-esto no era parte del trato  
Hec.-yo hago lo que quiera contigo y el mocoso

**_*Oficina de Cam*_**  
Bo.-por que me mentiste-dijo el Agente molesto mientras entraba a la oficina  
Cam.-bueno…que tu no sabes tocar-dijo unpoco nerviosa  
Bo.-a mi no me evadas Camille te conozco  
Cam.-no entiendo de que me hablas

Bo.-ja, no sabes que teparece esto-dijo mientras arrojaba el sobre que le había dado Angela, la forence lo tomo y vio al hombre que tenia enfrente  
Cam.-ella lo desidio  
Bo.-y no me podias haber avisado  
Cam.-yo..solo la apoye, era lo que quería que alguien la apoyara…-Booth estaba molesto furioso, trataba e controlarse pero no podia  
Bo.-su vida esta en peligro…peligro Camille, si sabes que puede morir la dejaste ir a la boca del lobo  
Cam.-ella esta bien si no ya se hubiera comunicado conmigo-el agente golpeo una de las paredes haciendo que la forense diera un salto por el susto  
Bo.-como sabes que no la atrapo a la hora de comunicarse contigo…-la forense bajo la cabeza-es tu compañera de trabajo por dios santo  
Cam.-no solo es mi compañera, es mi amiga, una hermana para mi  
Bo.-pues si fuese una hermana para ti lo habrias impedio-el agente salió de la oficina dejando a la forense sola,se dirijio rápidamente a su auto cundo su móvil sono-Booth…..bien…donde…..llevenla..no yo y el Agente Sullivan la interrogaremos….-una luz de esperanza surco su corazón destrozado-Bones…-dijo en un suspiro

**_*Oficina de Angela*_**  
Cam.-ha ahbido algo importante-dijo mientras entraba, la artista la miro molesta  
Ang.-no.. no hay ningún avance-dijo fríamente  
Cam.-bien… los resustados de toxicología no indican, ningún veneno ni sedante  
Hodg.-crees que les dijieron que morirían  
Cam.-es posible….has encontrado algo?  
Hodg.-todos los residuos encontrados son del estado de Viginia, en una casa de campo a la orilla de un rio  
Cam.-bien embialos a Booth a lo mejor y encuentra algo  
Ang.-si claro-dijo en susurro audible  
Cam.-de que hablas Angela?  
Ang.-ya se lo que tramas  
Cam.-no te entiendo…. de que hablas?  
Hodg.-Ang…?  
Ang.-oh vamos que no te has dado cuenta que Cam envio a Brennan con Hector  
Hodg.-tu fuiste?-dijo con mirida acusadora  
Cam.-no no fue asi  
Ang.-no entonces explícanoslo…  
Cam.-no puedo hice una promesa  
Ang.-la vida de Brennan no vale nada para ti- dijo mientras le daba la espalda a la forense  
Cam.-te equivocas Angela- la artista se giro- me importa y mucho es una hermana y si si la deje irse y no sabes como me siento por no haberla detenido…pero ella quería rescatar a Parker..yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella al igual que todos en este lugar..-la forense salió de la oficina dejando a la artista anonadada

***_Edificio del FBI …sala de interrogaciones_***  
Bo.-vamos Nancy…por que no respondes?-Booth había pedido entrar primero dejando a Sully junto con Sweets-donde esta mi amigo?-Sweets había pedido que la hiciera pensar que Sully en verdad había muerto-esa tu esposo  
Nancy.-y crees que no lo amaba…el era mi vida  
Bo.-donde esta?  
Nancy.- no lo se  
Bo.-por que me dejaste esto en mi casa-booth le entrego el sobre  
Nnacy.-no lo se  
Bo.-si, si lo sabes…donde esta Sullivan-la mujer comenzó a llorar amargamente  
Nancy.-yo…..yo….

Bo.-Nancy…mira si lo amas  
Nancy.-el ya no esta no lo entiendes..no esta  
Bo.-por que lo hiciste  
Nacy.-era mi deber…tenia que….  
Bo.-eras todo para el.  
Nancy.-fue….estaba drogada….yo…-de la nada la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre segado de ira y tristeza-SSSS….Sully?...Sully mi amor- la mujer intento acercarse pero él la rechazo rotundamente  
Sully.-Gina quien te mando?-dijo fríamente, mientras ella se sorprendia  
Nancy.-ya lo saben…para que preguntan-respondio secamente  
Sully.-por que tenia mis dudas…yo quería en verdad quería que fueses inocente  
Nancy.-para que…mmm para decirme te amo mi vida te sacare y seremos felices…nos iremos de vuelta al Caribe y formaremos una familia….-dijo con ironia-no te creo nada  
Sully.-yo te lo pedi cuando llegamos pero dijiste que no que tu trabajo era importante  
Nancy.-tampoco insististe mucho –Booth se mantenía a raya, si Nancy se ponía agresiva entonces actuaria; Nancy se acercaba a Sully pero este la rachazaba –dije no una vez y ya lo dejaste  
Sully.-nunca te gusto que te presionaran decias que eras independiente  
Nancy.-no me arrepiento, escucharon todos NO ME ARREPIENTO debiste morir  
Sully.-por que , por amarte, tu nunca sentiste nada por mi eres fría  
Nancy.-POR ESO TE GUSTE NO POR SER FRÍA COMO EL ESTÚPIDO TEMPANO DE TEMPERANCE BRENNAN  
Sully/Bo.-HEY, NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE ELLA  
Nancy.-jajajajajaja, son un par de imbesiles  
Sully.-que diablos te traes con ella, que te ha hecho  
Nancy.-me robo lo que mas amaba, me engañaste  
Sully.- venganza eso es lo que buscabas... yo nunca te engañe  
Nancy.-SIEMPRE FUI LA OTRA TU PREMIO DE CONSOLACION NUNCA ME VISTE COMO MUJER  
Sully.-FUISTE UNA MUJER PARA MI TE AMABA Y MANDASTE TODO AL CARAJO…me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo-dijo antes de salir. Nancy se quedo sentada frente a Booth  
Nancy.-cuantos años son?  
Bo.-para que quieres saberlo tu lo has dicho no te arrepientes-Booth se levanto y se dirijio a la puerta  
Nancy.-por que soy la única que sabe donde esta Hector y por que supongo que quiere recuperar a su noviesita-Booth se quedo congelado al escucharla  
Bo.-dende están?  
Nancy.-Ciudad de Mexico en InterLomas al poniente de la ciudad calle Arboledas 26B  
Bo.-Eras una buena chica Nancy..  
Nacy.-Gina…Gina Hoope…y no nunca fui buena  
Bo.-Sweets?-el spicologo se dirigió hacia el agente –que hable contigo tengo que buscar a Bones  
Sw.-quieres comenzar  
Nancy.-ahora soy una demente-respondio burlona  
Sw.-por que se lo dijo tan fácil  
Nancy.-por que no va al punto  
Sw.-deveria entender que de esta no saldrá  
Nancy.-yo lose solo me quedan unas horas  
Sw.-horas?  
Nancy.-antes de que me lleven….quiere escuchar la historia  
Sw.-claro  
Nancy.-sera mejor que grabe todo cuando llegue un juicio si es que lo hay estaremos muy indispuestos-el psicólogo pidió una grabarora pero quedo intrigado por el plural-Tenia quince años cuando mi madre murió, ella era una gran mujer pero mi padre no…..

**_*FLASHBACK*_**  
_X.-por que nunca ahí nada!-grito el hombre enfurecido, mientras tiraba todo a su paso al suelo__  
__Nancy.-por favor no hay nada que pueda hacer__  
__X.-sabes que si-respondio el hombre mientras la tomaba del brazo__  
__Nancy.-no no lo hare son buenas personas conmigo…..__  
__X.-buenas, buenas por favor son unos malditos egoístas el mayor James es un buen prospecto__  
__Nancy.-no por favor,porfavor-suplicaba la niña mientras su padre la zarandeaba bruscamente_  
**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Sw.-James? Mcgibens?  
Nancy.-si conoci a su "Madre" y su hermano de sangre el y su padre siempre fueron buenos conmigo  
Sw.-estas diciendo que tu padre te vendió  
Nancy.-Hector le pago 20mil dólares a mi padre decía que yo era hermosa y buena, crei que me quería, a su madre no le gusto nada que yo estuviera con el pero un dia no se como la convenció…  
Sw.-sabes que no es bueno mentir…como la convenció

Nancy.-ella no era su madre nunca lo fue, ni siquiera son hermanos…son primos medios primos lo hiso pasar como su hijo…total alcabo de unos años nos casamos me había prometido todo y yo como estúpida cai

**_*FLASHBACK*_**  
_Nancy.-son hermosas-respondio ante el regalo de su marido  
Hec.-si bueno las mire y pensé en ti-dijo sin emociones  
Nancy.-si ,gracias…que quieres hacer hoy…-el lamiro cansado-es nuestro aniversario…ya se te preparare algo delicioso que te parece  
Hec.-no ni lo hagas, salgo de viaje en 4 horas  
Nnacy.-que? A donde? Por que?  
Hec.-mira cállate no te aguanto…ya te regale unas flores…..no podrías callarte, antes eras mas fácil…  
Nacy.-ERES MI MARIDO REPONDEME A DONDE VAS?…  
Hec.-…no tengo por que responder tus preguntas-dijo mientras subia las escarleras, ella lo siguió  
Nacy.-es nuestro aniversario por dios, que diablos paso contigo….antes eras cariñoso tierno y ahora no eres mas que un…-no logro terminar de hablar pues una bofetada la callo e hiso que cayera al suelo, varias lagrimas surcaron su rostro-p….por..que?-pregunto con voz tiste  
Hec.-no te callabas, eres…..insoportable, regresare en 2 semanas, y mas te vale que te encuentre aquí  
Nancy.-me vas a dejar sola  
Hec.-no estúpida, o crees que puedo confiar en ti, Demitri se quedara contigo-Nancy se quedo en la sala esperando a que su esposo saliera de la casa-Demitri, hermano  
Demitri.-hola- miro a Nancy, ella solo bajo la mirada- otra vez, no deberías…  
Hec.-mira cállate puedo poner a cualquier otro__ en tu lugar, a demás es problema mio_  
**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Sw.-quien era Demitri  
Nancy.-era un gran hombre, mi mejor amigo durante esos 7 años  
Sw.-de donde lo conocias?  
Nancy.-era amigo de Hector,eran muy unidos  
Sw.-si el te golpeaba por que nunca fuiste a la policía, te hubieran brindado apoyo  
Nancy.-no lo creo, Hector es un hombre con poder que no descansa hasta obtener lo que quiere, si yo lo hubiera denunciado no hubiera estado viva ni 5 minutos después de hacerlo  
Sw.-que le paso a tu amigo  
Nancy.-lo mato… Hector nunca entendió que lo queteniamos era una amistad

**_*FLASHBACK*_  
**  
_Demitri.- Yucatan es presioso sus arenas son perfectas y subes como el pétalo de una rosa__  
__Nancy.-tiene otras verdad__  
__Demitri.-vamos como crees….__  
__Nancy.-no soy estúpida lo se ya no me ama__  
__Demitri.- solo esta confundido el trabajo lo tiene estresado__  
__Nancy.-vamos no lo defiendas el esta acostumbrado al estrés, algo natural desde que lo conoci__  
__Demitri.-por que no te vas de vacaciones a ver a tu famoso cuñado__  
__Nancy.-no, el y yo… no nos hablamos no desde la muerte de su padre fue un golpe muy fuerte__  
__Demitri.-vamos debe de haber un lugar a donde quieras ir olvidarte de todo__  
__Nancy.-Yucatan__  
__Demitri.-en serio-ella asintió-por que__  
__Nancy.-hablas maravillas de ese lugar quisiera verlo con mis propios ojos..__  
__Demitri.- si es hermoso__  
__Nancy.-son dos mas cierto__  
__Demitri.-crei que habíamos cerrado el tema_

_Nancy.-no tu lo evadiste__  
__Demitri.-Vamos Giny olvidalo-el se levanto y coloco un Cd-vamos a bailar un poco__  
__Nancy.-no… yo no bailo__  
__Demitri.-oh vamos todas las mujeres bailan, son como bellos cisnes que vuelan –dijo tomandola por la cintura-solo deben de a confiar en su bellas alas__  
__Nancy.-Dem,jajaja no se como-decia mientras intentaba bailar__  
__Demitri.-vamos bailas exelente…-ambos bailaban despreocupados, ni siquiera escucharon cuando la puerta principal se abrió y dio paso a un hombre que los miraba con ira__  
__X.-SUELTALA!-grito en orden asustamdo a la pareja__  
__Nancy.-amor ya llesgaste-intento a cercase a él pero este la parao al instante__  
__Hec.-crei que eramos amigos….__  
__Demitri.-lo somos__  
__Hec.-en serio y que haciass con mi esposa__  
__Nancy.-solo bailábamos….es todo__  
__Hec.-si claroy yo tengo cara de idiota no-Nancy se acerco rápidamente a su esposo per este la estrello a la pared-que hacias con ese imbesil__  
__Nancy.-nnn…naa…dddaaa-Demitri se arrojo contra hector hasiendo que Nancy cayera al suelo__  
__Demitri.-estu esposa maldita sea como la tratas asi__  
__Hec.-yo la trato como se me pegue la gana, por algo la compre para mi-Demitri le propino unos cuantos golpes en el torax se levanto y se dirijio a Nancy__  
__Demitri.-en este instante nos vamos-la tomo del brazo y ambos subieron a la recamara a arreglar una maleta.__  
__Nancy.-yo no me puedo ir-dijo tajante__  
__Demitri.-no voy a permitir que te ponga otro dedo encima_  
Nancy.-_es mi marido, solo esta molesto…mañana se le pasara-ante las palabras de la mujer , dejo de moverse en la habitación y le tomo las manos__  
__Demitri.-mañana se le pasara….hoy estuve aquí a la otra no quiero ni imaginar que es lo que te puede pasar…..si puedo evitarlo lo hare-despues de eso la abrazo…__  
__Hec.-que..tierno los enamorados se escapan-dijo mientras entraba a la habitación__  
__Nancy.-no, amor esto no es lo que parece yo nunca…..__  
__Hec.-CALLATE…-grito interrumpiéndola-mi madre tenia razón no eras mas que una PERRA__  
__Demitri.-CALLLA, ES TU ESPOSA MERECE RESPETO__  
__Hec.-y yo no lo merecía…me voy dos semanas y ustedes me han traicionado-Nancy intento acercarse pero Demitri se lo impidió colocándose frente a ella-pero que mas podía esperar ustedes provienes del mismo lugar son…ratas un par de ratas__  
__Demitri.-amigo esto no es lo que piensas-Hector saco un arma y les apunto a ambos , haciendo que estos retrocedieran__  
__Nancy.-Hector….por favor…escuchame__  
__Hector.-no tengo nada, nada que escuchar-Hector camino alrededor de ellos lentamente, se podían escuchar los sollozos de su mujer por toda la habitación-vamos a jugar un juego muy divertido…..el gato y el raton…que les parce…lesdoy una leve ventaja antes de que los atrape__  
__Demitri.-sobre mi cadáver…-se arrojo contra el intentando quitarle el arma-GINY CORRE …CORREE!-Nancy, salió corriendo de la habitación, se dirijio al la puata trasera que conducía a un pequeño bosque cuando escucho un disparo, el miedo la petrifico_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Sw.-estabas enamorada de él cierto?  
Nancy.-al principio si me conquisto, pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió frio  
Sw.-y Demitri?  
Nancy.-tambien lo amaba era todo lo que buscaba en un hombre, lo que todas buscamos…amor, ternura, cariño, protección, fuerza  
Sw.-que paso después  
Nancy.-Hector me encontró escondida en la cocina me tomo del brazo y me subió de vuelta a la recamara…me giro para verlo a la cara y con la cola del arme me golpeo en el rostro, me sentía desfallecer y me arrojo junto al cuerpo de Demitri

**_*FLASHBACK*_**  
_Nancy.-Demitriiii…Demitri….-decia la mujer con voz entre cortada  
Hec.-esto es lo que les pasa a todo aquel que me traiciona- miro a la mujer que estaba en el sulo y le dijo-ahora estu turno "amorcito"-Nancy, se acerco a sus pies  
Nancy.-no paso nada te lo juro nada  
Hec.-eso no fue lo que yo vi  
Nancy.-estaba muy triste por que no llegabas y pensó en levantarme el animo-Hector volvió a apuntarle con el arma-telo juro telo juro no es lo que parecía lo juro  
Hec.-no te lo puedo creer  
Nancy.-no no es lo que parecia  
Hec.-dame un solo pretexto y veras  
Nancy.-por favor porfavor-suplicaba la mujer tendida en la alfombra su rostro ensangrentado pegado a los pies de aquel hombre..  
Hec.-deacuerdo…te perdono y ya alejate que ensucias mi traje… -dicho esto salió de la habitacion_  
**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

Nancy.-depues solo dure con el 1 año mas y me harte logre escapar tome dinero suficiente y me cambie de nombre hui a Washington y entre como secretaria donde conoci al Agente Booth y a la dra Brennan  
Sw.-como conoció al Agente Sullivan  
Nancy.-fue durante mis vacaciones quería conocer todos los lugares que Demitri me había descrito anduve bagando por muchos lugares y el Rio conoci a Sully nos hicimos amigos me conto de su trabajo yo del mio todo  
Sw.-pero nunca su pasado  
Nancy.-el pasado esta en el pasado…pero el mio se interpuso en mi presente arruinando mi futuro

***_Arepuerto de la Ciudad de México DF 17:00 horas _***  
X.-Agente Booth?-pregunto un hombre alto  
Bo.-si es usted el Agente Ramirez  
Ramirez.-si, señor  
Bo.-con cuantos hombres disponemos  
Ramirez.-60 hombres, 15 francotiradores,18 agentes encubiertos y 27 preparados para entrar  
Bo.-perfecto…vamos-booth yel otro Agente se dirigieron rápidamente a uno de los autos cuando  
X.-Booth!-se escucho el grito de dos mujeres, giro a ver quien lo llamaba cuando un de ellas lo llamo  
X.-Booth  
Bo.-Cam?...Angela…..que rayos hacen aquí-pregunto soprendido  
Ang.-crees que nos quedaríamos en Washinton mientras tu te haces el héroe no no no  
Bo.-ustedes no pueden estar aquí es una operación muy arriesgada  
Cam.-me vale un reverendo comino si es peligrosa o no, mi amiga esta en peligro y venimos a ayudar-respondio firmemente la forense  
Bo.-lo siento pero no lo voy a permitir  
Ramirez.-Agente Booth ya es hora  
Ang.-iremos contigo  
Bo.-ya he dicho que no y esa es mi ultima palabra

***_Calle Arboledas 26b 6 horas antes_***  
Br.-eres el mas hombre mas vil y enfermo que he conocido-dijo furiosa  
Hec.-amor será mejor que te calmes…Parker no quiere verte molesta  
Br.-no tienes por que tenerlo…prometiste entrgarlo cuando yo estuviera aquí  
Hec.-si…pero vamos…..somos una familia tu, Parker y yo nos iremos a Rio a vivir  
Br.-no-dijo tajante  
Hec.-disculpa  
Br.-no me iremos contigo  
Hec.-mi vida no te lo pregunto solo te aviso, aquí mando yo-Hector salió del cuarto mientras la antropóloga sollozaba en silencio  
X.-jajajaja en serio le creiste-dijo burlona una mujer-…..quien lo diría la famosa antropóloga Temperance Brennan se equivoco-la mujer rubia se poso frente a Brennan-medas lastima  
Br.-vamos Hanna tu por que estas aqui..y no me digas que por sexo, por que por lo que escuche no quedas SATISFECHA  
Han.-si es cierto no quedo satisfecha, pero almenos yo prove el cielo mientras que tu te quedas con las migajas-Hanna dio media vuelta creyendo haber ganado la discusión cundo la antropóloga la paro en seco  
Br.-solo eras una mujer en sus brazos mientras el soñaba con hacerme el amor a mi, te apuesto lo que quieras a que cada vez que estaba contigo se mordía la lengua para no gritar mi nombre, y que cuando lo gritaba tu solo finjias ser yo-Brennan salió y fue en busca de Parker, dejando a la periodista sumamente molesta

******************************  
Br.-Parker…-dijo entrando al cuarto donde el pequeño pasaba la mayoría del tiempo  
Park.-es cierto…no me va a dejar ir  
Br.-yo…..  
Park.-nuncamas voy a ver a mi papá verdad  
Br.-Parker escuchame-dijo acercándose al pequeño-yo te prometo te juro por el Dios en el que tu y tu padre creen que vas a ver a tu papá y van a estar juntos  
Park.-como lo sabes?  
Br.-por que lo siento aquí- dijo tocando su pecho donde se encuentra el corazón- siento que tu papá no tardara en venir por nosotros

**16:35 HORAS**

Han.-Hector!...Hector!-gritaba mientras corria hacia el despacho…-vienen para aca  
Hec.-quienes?  
Han.-Booth, la INTERPOL, y el FBI-Hector se levanto de un salto del sofá-yegaran en 35minutos  
Hect.-llama a los autos, y prepara todo nos vamos lo mas rápido posible-Hanna salió del despacho mientras marcaba el numero de un celular-mi avión privado en 45 min…-decia mientras hablaba por el auricular-no no 3 pasjeros…..si si..en 35 min…no me importa que fregados tengas que hacer quiero mi avión-colgo estrpitosamente y salió.Brenna había oído todo desde la puerta haci que fue con Parker  
Br.-cielo…cielo es hora  
Park.-hora de que-pregunto confundido  
Br.-nos vamos, ven-cuidadosamente salió con Parker y recorrió los pasillos de aquella casa a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de Hanna dando ordenes  
Hanna.-no desmantélalo todo nada se debe de quedar todo  
Hec.-quien te aviso  
Hanna.-el de inmigración dijo que habían llegado Agentes del FBI y de la INTERPOL que alparecer era un pez muy gordo al que pretendían atrapar por todo el armamento que llevaban  
Hec.-diablos…quien le habrá avisado  
Hanna.-tu te preguntas eso por dios…no seas injenuo tu y yo sabemos que feu esa zorra de Brennan qu….-la periodista no pudo continuar ya que un golpe certero en su rostro la hiso caer  
Hec.-cierra la boca…por una vez en tu vida controla tus estúpidos celos aun lado  
Hanna.-pero es cierto-decia mientras se tocaba la mejilla derecha

Hec.-por que diablos no usas tu inútil cerebro de periodista haber usa esas neuronas rubia babosa, la única mujer que lla me ha traicionado, la única que a sobrevivido  
Han.-Gina?  
Hec.-bravo, ya sabia yo que almenos tenías una neurona en tu cerebro  
Han.-jajaja-rio salsamente-por que lo haría..ella sola se hecharia de cabeza…a no ser que….  
Hec.-exacto…a no ser que no lo halla matado, y le halla contado todo-Hector miro su reloj y dijo-sabes que John lleve a Brennan y al escuincle al areopuerto que tomen el avión y el se valla con ellos yo arreglare ciertas cositas  
Han.-espera y yo que  
Hec.-tu no puedes ir con nosotros por que nos descubrirían además de que esta estu oportunidad de consolar al Agente de 5ta

***_Calle Arboledas _***  
Ramirez.-estan rodeados cerramos 5 calles para que no sevea sospechoso  
Bo.-entrare con un equipo  
Ramirez.-se a quien busca Agente  
Bo.-que quiere decir  
Ramirez.-este hombre se a escondido de la INTERPOL cree usted que no se los habrá llevado para que no los encuentre  
Bo.-es mi hijo y mi novia cree acaso usted que algo me impedirá ir por ellos  
Ramirez.-usted no puede estar almando-booth lo miro con furia-usted no es apto para  
Ang.-no es apto-intervino la artista, el agente la fulmino con la mirada- mire…usted…Agente…este hombre es el mas duro policía que puede alguien tener y si esta enamorado y cegado todo lo que quiera pero el es el único que puede y debe salvar a mi casi hermana y mi sobrino me ha entendido

Ramirez.-mire señorita yo la entiendo pero no puedo permitir  
X.-usted se calla y hace lo que el Agente Especial Seeley Joseph Booth ordene-dijo una voz los agentes y la artista miraron al hombre que había hablado-la Doctora Temperance Brennan esta en peligro y él es el indicado para ir por ella y su hijo  
Bo/Ang.-Jared…..  
Bo.-que rayos haces aquí  
Jarde.-digamos que mi cuñada no es nada tonta y antes de venir a meterse aquí me contacto

***_Adentro de la casa_***  
Park.-como evitaremos a los guardias  
Br.-estan ocupados no nos verán-ambos se dirijieron rápidamente aun auto pero cuando estaban por alcanzarlo  
Han.-a donde creen que van  
Br.-Hanna vamos deja que se valla  
Han.-no el se queda contigo y Hector  
Br.-mientras tu que…te quedas con Booth consolando la perdida de su hijo y el amor de su vida….crees poder vivir siempre bajo mi sombra  
Han.-mira estoy harta de escucharte  
Br.-tanto de duele que te diga la verdad-apenas logro decirlo cuando la rubia se avanzo contra ella y comenzaron a pelear Parker solo miraba a ambas mujeres  
Park.-vamos Bones dale ….dale…dale….-Brenna y Hanna peleaban haste que un hombre las separo  
Han.-sueltame John suéltame-ordenaba la rubia-  
John.-Brennan que Parker suba al auto  
Han.-que…estas loco no-el hombre que la sujetaba tomo su arma y la noqueo con ella  
Br.-llevatelo y entrégaselo a Booth por favor  
John.-de acuerdo pero cuidate si cuidate-el hombre se giro al auto y subió al asiento del conductor

Br.-Parker-llamo al pequeño mientras la periodista estaba inconciente  
Park.-bones a donde vamos  
Br.-iras dale esto a tu padre- dijo entregandole un sobre-dile que lo amo y que nunca lo voy a olvidar-beso al pequeño y lo subio al auto

Brennan vio el auto alejarse y salir por la parte de atrás de la casarapidamente se dirijio al despacho de hector para tomar lo que fuese necesario para arrestarlo y encarcelarlo

***_Calle Arboledas _***  
Cam.-te dije que estaría protegida-Booth mira a la forense aun incrédulo  
Jared.-Tempe se presento con Cam en mi oficina y…me comentaron lo que planeaban hacer…obvio sin tu conocimiento movi influencias para impedir que localizaras a Brenn, pero eres muy muy persistente…asi que no me quedo mas remedio que darte la autorización, Tempe se llevo un rastreador GPS que al entrar a la ciudad se apago, no contavamos con eso haci que comenzamos a rastrearla por medio del satélite ahora no nosda una imagen definida debido a que extiste un campo que impide que lo veamos  
Ang.-puedo verlo  
Jared.-claro-dijo entregándole a la artista una laptop  
Bo.-y por que no me lo dijiste  
Jared.-me lo prohibieron extrictamente, Seeley tienes una mujer muy muy peligrosa cuando quiere  
Bo.-lo se por eso la amo  
Ang.-Jared tiene razón hay una señal muy potente que protege 15km2 lo que este dentro de ese radio es completamente idefinido  
Bo.-crees poder haquearla  
Ang.-es un sistema muy potente, incluso el mejor tendría problemas….-el grupo se miro su esperanza se había deteriorado-esperen-hablo Angela, habiendo que todos la miraran-un auto blanco salió de la ronda…..si pudiera hacercarme a ver quien maneja…..-Angela tecleo varios botones-es..es PARKER  
Bo.-que?! Como?!-dijo acercándose a la mujer  
Ang.-es Parker va sentado en el asiento del copiloto están en la calle Rosario frente al parque  
Bo.-Jared ve por el voy a entrar  
Cam.-creo que seria mejor que fueras tu  
Jared.- están rodeados no pueden hacer nada  
Bo.-bien ire

***_Adentro de la casa_***  
Br.-vamos…vamos…tienen que estar por algún lado vamos….-Brennan rebizava cajón por cajón en busca de los papeles pero no encontraba nada, de vez en cuando miraba el reloj de su muñequera pero no pasaba nada  
Han.-que se supone que buscas-Brennan dio un pequeño salto por el susto y vio a la mujer que tenia enfrente  
Br.-a ti no te importa  
Han.-claro que me importa…si el inepto de Hector cae yo también  
Br.-pues te lo mereces por secuestro  
Han.-cariño no estoy dispuesta a perder mi carrera por ti  
Br.-por mi…no Hanna tu sola te metiste en esto nadie mas  
Hanna.-si tu no hubieras existido en la vida de Seeley, él y yo estariomos juntos y felices  
Br.-solo existe un mundo Hanna no hay mas esta es nuestra vida nuestras decisiones tienen consecuencias  
Han.-no me importa en este mismo momente tu….te muereees- dijo mientras apuntaba a la antropóloga con un arma

***_PARQUE_***  
Park.-Por que dejaste a Bones  
John.-por que ella aun tenia cosas que hacer  
Park.-pero esas personas son malas le pueden hacer daño tengo que volver con ella  
John.-no mira tu padre no tarda en llegar le daras el sobre y el la salvara  
Park.-esta bien- Parker se sento junto a John y se quedaron en silencio  
X.-PARKER!PARKER- se escucho el grito de un hombre, el niño volteo a ver de donde provenía el grito y vio a su padre correr hacia el rápidamente se levanto y corrió a su encuentro, cuando se encontraron el hombre lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello su alma o almenos solo parte de ella volvia a su cuerpo-Parker…Parker…. Decía mientras lo abrazaba  
Park.-estoy bien….esoty bien…te quiero…y mucho tequiero mucho papi…-decia el pequeño con voz entrecortada  
Bo.-esoty a qui si no te voy a dejar …estamos juntos

***_Edificio del FBI _***  
Sw.-es una mujer que a sufrido y mucho  
Caroline.-si pero la procesaremos por intento de homicidio, obstruccion a la justicia, y secuestro  
Sw.-no cree que es demasiado  
Caroline.-mira niño estoy conciente que te callo bien pero aquí yo mando no tu y-derrepente la puerta se abrió cortando la conversación de la fiscal y el joven psicólogo  
Su.-yo no quiero levantar cargos  
Caroline.-Sherry…la amas y entiendo pero su declaración  
Su.-si escuche todo, Caroline esta embarazada  
Sw.-que?  
Caroline.-no te habías dado cuenta…estas viejo-despues se dirijio a Sully –aun asi pasara bastante tiempo en prisión  
Sully.-esta bien-caroline salió del cuarto  
Sw.-no puedo creer que la ames aun  
Su.-el amor es ciego lo sabes, el corazón escoge lo que escoge y uno no puede hacer nada

***_Calle Arboledas _***  
Bo.-Parker..ve con Ange la y Cam quieres-el pequeño asintió pero antes de irse le hablo  
Park.-papá…-Booth lo miro-Bones me dio este sobre para ti-booth abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer

**Booth:****  
**_**mi amor estas son solo algunas claves que logre sacar de un ordenador, no quiero que te molestes**_

_**no quiero que te molestes conmigo Te amo y daría todo lo que tengo por ti y por Parker, lo quiero como si fuera hijo.  
No te preocupes por mi yo estare bien si…  
Las claves son********_

****  
Tiene un avión privado ya lo abra mandao llamar para recogerlo  
Te amo prometo que pronto estaremos juntos  
Con amor Bones

Bo.-Angela-la lamo el agente, cuando esta estuvo cerca le dio la carta-pruva con esas claves haber si logras algo cuando estén desactivadas dame la señal para poder entrar-la artista asintió y se dirigió al ordenador

***_Adentro de la casa_***  
Br.-vas a disparar  
Hanna.-ya quieres morr  
Br.-sabes el daño que le cuasaras a Seeley o Parker  
Han.-no me importa  
Br.-bien…entonces que esperas  
Han.-nad…-de la nada las alarmas comenzaron a sonar aturdiendo a la periodista, cosa que la antropóloga aprovecho para intentar quitarle el arma

Bo.-entren despacio…no se separen…registren todo en equipos como lo planeamos- Booth daba instrucciones a sus agentes todos caminaban con paso sigiloso por la casa a lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse voces…mientras mas se acercaban mas reconocibles eran las voces-Bones…..es Bones- el agente dio la señal y comenzaron a registrar el lgar mientras que él solo se dirigía hacia donde estaban las voces  
Han.-loca….  
Br.-no lo hagas mas difícil

Han.-arruinaste mi vida que creiste , que tedejaria en paz mientras te quedabas con lo que me pertenece no no estabas muy equivocada  
X.-FBI ALTO-grito el agente, ambas mujeres lo vieron pero Hanna fue mas rápida u tomo a Brennan por el cuello mientras colocaba el cañon de su arma en la sien de esta  
Han.-Booth que haces aquí  
Bo.-vine por mi novia Hanna que diablos haces  
Han.-solo sacando del camino lo que nos obstrulle estar juntos  
Bo.-Hanna baja el arma si bajala  
Han.-no, no Booth tu y yo pudimos ser felices de no ser por esta  
Br.-Parker esta bien Booth  
Bo.-si amor el esta bien-a Brennan comenzaban a llenársele los ojos con lagrimas-no te preocupes mi vida todo estará bien te lo prometo  
Han.-nunca hagas promesas que no cumpliras Seeley  
Bo.-baja el arma por favor-Booth dio un paso hacia ella pero esta quito el seguro del arma haciendo que el agente se parara en seco

***_Edificio del FBI _***  
Nancy.-lo siento….debi haber hacho mas por ti….en serio lo siento..las time a tu papi y ahora te lastimare a ti no sabes como me arrepiento  
Hec.-si que debes de estar arrepentida  
Nancy.-como entraste aquí  
Hec.-enserio me crees tan idiota comopara dejar cabos sueltos…..eras la mejor y ahora no eres nada…lastima que me tendre que encargar de ti…tu bastardo..y tu esposo  
Nancy.-por que…por que me haces esto  
Hec.-es para que entiendas que o eres solo mia o no eres de nadie  
Nancy.-y eso te da el poder de matar a los hombres que amo…primero Dimitri y ahora Sully

Hec.-si y todos los que hubo antes de ellos…-nancy lo miro confundida-o sigues creyendo que tu padre murió de alcoholico o que tu querida madre murió por ser violada jajajajajaja eras tan injenua  
Nancy.-ya no te tengo miedo…hasme lo que quieras ya no me puedes lastimar mas  
Hec.-segura…por que tu amado Sully vine para perdonarte…que te parece si jugamos otra vez el jugo de Dimitri  
Nancy.-no te atrevas  
Hec.-lo hare de nuevo lo quieras o no  
Nancy.-a lejat imbesil-Hector la tomo del cuello y colo la pistola en su sien  
Hec.-no estas en condiciones de ordenar

***_Calle Arboledas Adentro de la casa _***  
Bo.-estas rodeada no seas tonta  
Han.-no –como un presagio 15 agentes la apuntaron con un arma  
Bo.-no tienes escapatoria entregate  
Han.-yo te amo…por que no me amabas…di todo por ti  
Bo.-yo te lo había explicado y aun asi lo aceptaste  
Han.-te amo nunca lo olvides-dijo soltando a Brennan y disparándose ella misma

***_Edificio del FBI _***  
Su.-Nan…Gina?...se que lo que paso arriba estuvo mal..yo-el hombre dejo de hablar cuando noto lo palida que estaba la mujer frente a el- que pasa Gina  
Hec.-ella no puede contestar verdad mi amor- dijo sliendo de detrás de ella  
Su,.-que haces aquí como entraste  
Hec.-y este te enamoro porfavor…Gini tu tenias ….clase  
Su.-alejate de ella  
Nancy.-lo siento yo no…..lo siento….  
Su.-no te preocupes…saldrás de esta ya veras  
Nancy.-te amo y mucho y a nuestro hijo también te amamos-dijo en forma de despedida

Su.- Gin…Nacy no Nancy- Nancy se giro rápidamente y le quitoel arma a Hector ambos forcejeaban mientras Sully intentaba entrar a la celda cuando el sonido de un disparo congelo el tiempo, como pudo entro a la celda para sostener el cuerpo de su esposa antes de que cayera al suelo-Nancy…Nancy…..Nancy….maldito desgraciado te voy a  
Hec.-me vas a que mm a que –dijo mientras movia la pistola hacia el agente, Sully bajo la mirada mientras con la mano intentaba hacer presión en la herida de su mujer  
Nancy.-t…t…te..amo n…nun…ca …lo…olvide…..s….  
Su.-yo también amor-Cerro los ojos esperando el sonido del disparo, y cuando lo escucho vio pasar su vida entera frente a sus ojos en fracción de segundo, cuando los abrió vio la misma imagen que tenia antes de cerrarlos solo que con una diferencia el joven psicólogo con un arma , todo palido, miro a su derecha y vio el cadáver de Hector  
Sw.-no..tard…la…la ambulancia

***_Calle Arboledas Adentro de la casa _***  
Cuando la sintió en sus brazos no pudo hacer mas que sonreir al fin su vida volvia a el  
Br.-te amo..te amo-decia como si la vida se le fuese en ello  
Bo.-yo también…te amo teamo- el agente busco los labios de la antropóloga y los beso con pasión y ansiedad, sabia que ella había vuelto cuando le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad

***_1 año después fiesta de Hallowenn _***  
Ang.-Brenn! Brenn!-gritaba la artista por todo el Jeffersonian, la había buscado por todos lados hasta que recordó que el Agente no estaba en la fiesta asi que se dirigió a la oficina de esta  
Br.-que pasa Ang-pregunto al momento que abria la puerta de su oficina sin disfraz vestida solo con su bata  
Ang.-nada solo te buscaba por que tengo un noticion  
Bo.-y no puede esperar-respondio el agente detrás de la doctora  
Ang.-no salvo que quieras que traidga a todos para aca y los encuentren en esas fachas-el agente se sonrojo inmediatamente mientras la antropóloga solo sonreía  
Br.-ya vamos para alla  
Ang.-pero mas les vale subir en 2 minutos o sino ya saben-la artista se retiro y la antropóloga cerro la puera  
Bo.-en que estábamos-dijo antes de tomarla por la cintura y besarla con pasión  
Br.-mmmmm amo cuando haces eso  
Bo.-en serio- ella solo pudo asentir la pasión comenzaba a consumirla  
Br.-Booth tenemos que ir…..con….Ang..por que  
Bo.-shhhhhh solo dejate llevar…  
Br.-si lo haago no saldremos de aquí y  
X.-Les dije que en 2 minutos puedo oler la lujuria a kilómetros de distancia-el agente y la antropóloga solo sonreían por lo bajo-Booth no me hagas traer a Parker  
Bo.-ya vamos angela  
Ang.-mas les vale-dijo antes de volver a la fiesta  
Cam.-siguen encerrados  
Ang.-si , yo crei que no habría nadie que nos superara a Hodgins y a mi pero esos dos  
Cam.-jajajajajaja  
Br.-bien ya estamos aquí… que tienes que decir-Angela dejo hablando sola a Temperance y camino hacia el esenario y tomo el micrófono  
Ang.-Queridos amigos conocidos y lujuriosos tengo una noticia que dar- todos la miraban expectantes –Hodgins mi amor vamos a ser padres-todos rompieron en aplausos en cuanto la artista termino de hablar  
Cam.-Ange…felicidades..-dijo la forence mientras abrazaba a los futuros padres  
Ang.-y Brenn donde se metió  
Cam.-no lo se Booth tampoco esta de rrepente un grito alerto a todos y se dirigieron plataforma abajo  
Ang.-cielo que pasa-pregunto a los tortolitos  
Bo/Br.- nos casamos!-gritaron al unisono  
Ang.-felicidades  
Cam.-se felicidades  
Sully.-nosotros también podemos felicitarlos  
Bo.-amigo claro-dijo antes de abrazarlo-y Gina  
Gina.-a qui Agente Booth  
Bo.-solo Booth Giny…solo Booth  
Giny.-de acuerdo muchas felicidades doctora Brenan se lo merece  
Br.-Tempe Giny Tempe-dijo antes de abrazarla

**_*5meses despues*_**  
X.-Temperance Brennan aceptas por esposo a Seeley Joseph Booth como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo  
Br.-si acepto-respondio mientras una sonrisa se colaba por su boca  
X.-y tu Seeley Joseph Booth aceptas a Temperance Brennan para amarla y respetarla  
Bo.-si, si acepto  
X.-bien, por el podre inferido en mi en nombre de Dios los declaro merido y mujer…puede besar a la novia  
Ambos se fundieron en un beso, su primer beso como marido y mujer después uno a uno sus amigos los felicitaron  
Ang.-estoy tan feliz amiga-decia abrazando a la antropóloga  
Br.-yo también Ang….  
Ang.-es increíble que hallas aceptado casarte por la iglesia  
Br.-yo tampoco se como fue que accedi pero me siento muy muy feliz

Bo.-yo te puedo decir por que aceptaste  
Br.-asi  
Bo.-si-dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura para acercarla a él  
Br.-entonces dime por que yo no lose  
Bo.-por que me amas con locura-dijo antes de besarla con pasion

...THE END...

* * *

Hola se que hace rato que no publico un cap de mis otras historias pero ya casi estan completos los capitulos, esta historia es la 2da que escribi esta algo revuelta y todo la escribi ahce un par de años espero y les guste. ESPERO Y HAYAN TENIDO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y DESEO QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO...Nos vemos en enero cuidence mucho felices vacaciones les deseo amor y prosperidad besotes

A.N.G.E.L.O

review?


End file.
